Les mondes de partout et de nulle part
by Koba54
Summary: Cadeaux pour Corporal Queen, Rain on your back, Realgya, Himdall, Gaianee! Joyeux Noël!
1. Queen of Hearts

.

 **Les mondes de partout et de nulle part**

.

 _ **Disclaimer:** Shaman King appartient à Hiroyuki Takei._

 _JOYEUX NOËL tout le monde!_

 _Et bienvenue dans cette fiction complètement folle!_

 _Cette fois, je n'ai pas fait comme d'habitude, j'ai réuni tous vos cadeaux au sein d'une même histoire! Chaque chapitre correspond à un cadeau pour l'une d'entre vous et se déroule dans un "univers" différent. Ils peuvent se lire indépendamment des uns des autres, ou à la suite, ou bien dans le désordre, sauf l'épilogue qui conclut le tout._

 _Les titres sont dérivés de vos pseudos et n'ont parfois que très peu de choses à voir avec le sujet des OS._

 _Certains ne sont pas vraiment des UA, plutôt des uchronies au sein du manga. Quand ça m'arrange, je prends aussi des libertés avec les événements du canon. Il n'y a pas de lien entre les différents textes, donc, mais c_ _ela dit, il y a quand même des thèmes récurrents, des choses qui se répondent, comme la folie, les régimes autocratiques, les lieux bizarroïdes, l'oubli, l'enfermement ou... les substances illicites, apparemment. Et_ Alice au pays des merveilles _. Et un personnage, le seul qui soit présent dans chacun des textes._

 _Pour écrire, ça a été un peu le patchwork. J_ _'ai pris, pour chacune:_

– _un ou_ _plusieurs de vos couples préférés (en tout cas de ce que je sais!)_

– _un genre d'UA particulier_

– _une musique de jeu vidéo_

– _et trois thèmes._

 _Enfin, dans chaque OS, j'ai caché au minimum trois citations de Disney!_

 _Voilà, bonne lecture!_

* * *

 **Queen of Hearts**

 _Joyeux Noël, Corporal Queen!_

 _La musique: Bioshock Infinite OST – Rory O'More/Saddle the Pony_

 _Les thèmes: Fun - Dragon - Edgar Allan Poe_

 _Avertissement pour bargitude absolue, débauche littéraire et consommation féroce de substances pas très nettes._

* * *

.

Voici le récit de la folle soirée d'une pauvre âme, venue chercher le réconfort du plaisir, en ces temps sombres où il ne faisait pas bon être un original.

Le héros de cet étrange conte se nommait Horokeu Usui, Horo Horo pour les intimes et "Boro Boro" pour ceux qui l'étaient tellement qu'ils pouvaient tout se permettre. En vérité ces gens-là étaient rares car le jeune homme était d'une nature plutôt solitaire.

Ah la solitude! Il s'y complaisait avec l'élégance d'un pacha. Levé à midi, couché à l'aube, souvent ivre, pouvant demeurer chez lui plusieurs jours sans en sortir, Horo Horo menait une vie dissipée, multiple, diversifiée, en un mot, une vie d'artiste. Et artiste, il l'était. À vrai dire, il était poète. Cela rapportait peu. D'ailleurs il n'était pas bien en cour, car la mode classique était aux poèmes galants, et lui ne savait qu'exalter la nature. Il avait des admirateurs dans les cercles restreints de l'avant-garde, mais celle-ci, ostracisée des sphères du pouvoir, n'avait que peu d'argent. Aussi était-il pauvre et souvent criblé de dettes, ce qui ne l'empêchait jamais de boire, d'être invité à mille dîners faramineux, de recevoir chez lui, aux frais de la famille, d'éditeurs, de mécènes, et encore moins de fréquenter femmes et bonne compagnie.

Ce soir-là, d'un pas allégé par l'enthousiasme, vêtu de sa tenue la plus extravagante, qui révélait à la fois son désir d'élégance et ses vaches maigres, notre Orphée se rendit aux Chimères pour la première fois de sa vie.

Ce doux nom, _Les Chimères_ , était celui d'un lieu de perdition comme on n'en connaît plus aujourd'hui. On y pouvait goûter à la fois les plus délicats raffinements de la bouche, dîners fins, vins exquis et liqueurs de choix, mets rares, mais aussi vapeurs et brumes, drogues diverses et chasses au dragon, le tout accompagné, si on le désirait, d'hommes ou de femmes, clients eux-mêmes ou professionnels, disponibles et disposés à toutes les fantaisies.

En cette antre de folies merveilleuses n'était admis qu'un cercle restreint d'habitués: à la féroce tenancière des lieux, il fallait montrer patte blanche! Car l'endroit, quoique fort connu, n'était pas tout à fait en règle avec le régime du Roi-Esprit, lequel tolérait difficilement l'usage de certaines substances, les incartades sur les taxes de tel ou tel produit, ou encore les pratiques amoureuses "shamaniques" – car on ne badinait pas impunément avec les fantômes, la chair de sa chair, si vous me passez cette ironique expression. Il y avait encore une chose que le Roi n'aimait guère chez notre chimérique alcôve: sa clientèle. En effet, il s'y réunissait quotidiennement des artistes, poètes maudits, écrivaillons de mauvais genre, dandys et gribouilleurs de tous poils, qui y tenaient salon et devaient parfois à ses excès leurs plus remarquables œuvres. Nombre d'entre eux étaient jeunes, ardents et insolents, notamment envers leur souverain et sa politique. C'était parmi les brumes opiacées, au milieu des liqueurs dégoulinant sur les peaux des prostituées, voire même jusqu'entre leurs bras, qu'étaient nées certaines des satires les plus brillantes et les plus osées destinées à son autorité. Or, s'il était vaporeux, immatériel, intangible, le Roi-Esprit n'en avait pas moins une poigne de fer, dont il n'admettait pas que l'on se gausse.

Pourquoi les Chimères existaient-elles encore, en ce cas, me demanderez-vous? Parce que leur fougueux attelage était tenu par la main d'acier, non moins effrayante, d'une des plus extraordinaires femmes de ce temps.

Anna Kyôyama, maîtresse des lieux, dirigeait la fête, conduisait le bal, encourageait aux dépenses comme aux exubérances poétiques, avec une élégance et une discrétion inégalée. Elle veillait sur ses invités comme sur ses employés – on n'eût pas vu un seul mignon, une seule courtisane ou même une simple repasseuse s'y faire maltraiter sans obtenir justice –, pourvoyait au délire général, arrangeait au besoin de fructueuses rencontres entre artistes et imprimeurs, ou entre esseulés en mal d'amour comme de plaisir, elle négociait aussi l'aveuglement des autorités, protégeait les lieux de son aura, comptait l'argent et recevait les hommages de tous, déclarations enflammées, odes ou œuvres dédicacées, tant et si bien que sa collection personnelle seule devait à présent valoir une fortune.

Elle possédait ainsi l'unique exemplaire de l' _Antinoüs_ du tragédien Yôken Asakura, qu'il avait écrit peu avant sa mort, de son propre sang, suite à un pari. Elle comptait également, entre autres pièces rares, une première édition dédicacée des _Mille et une flammes_ , de la grande poétesse Amano Teruko, un texte interdit, si érotique, qu'il pouvait ranimer les sens d'un esprit rien qu'à sa lecture, la partition originale annotée du _Violon maudit_ du comte Faust VIII, ainsi que le légendaire sabre Harusame, vieux de plusieurs siècles, unique, et réparé des mains mêmes de son créateur, grâce à la fusion hyoi.

De ce carnaval sans queue ni tête, elle était la reine. Et s'il y avait un seul être vivant au monde pour lequel le Roi-Esprit éprouvât quelque respect, hormis ses favoris, c'était bien elle.

Les Chimères avaient donc une liste d'invités réguliers très réduite. Inutile d'espérer y entrer sans être auparavant introduit par quelqu'un. Horo Horo avait longuement rêvé sans réel espoir son admission dans ce cercle très privé, dont les volutes scandaleuses l'émoustillaient tout autant intellectuellement que charnellement. Et c'était par l'ami d'un ami, qui y avait déjà passé quelques soirées, que l'on avait pu proposer sa candidature. Un soir, il avait reçu sous sa porte une enveloppe parfumée et cachetée de cire rouge et noire, contenant un simple carton d'invitation vierge. Sachant ce qu'il devait faire, Horo Horo avait matérialisé un esprit dans la carte pour y voir apparaître une simple adresse, écrite à l'encre sympathique.

 _3, allée des corbeaux_

 _vingt heures_

Il savait ensuite comment procéder. Le soir suivant, les Chimères seraient à cette adresse. Le lendemain, elles n'y seraient plus. Après trois invitations soigneusement espacées, Horo Horo serait considéré comme un habitué et recevrait de manière plus simple le lieu et l'heure de la prochaine réunion.

Personne n'avait jamais su comment Anna Kyôyama parvenait à déplacer son fastueux établissement et, à vrai dire, personne n'y prenait garde. Cela avait un charme. Horo Horo connaissait ce fonctionnement et se sentait prêt à toutes les folies pour se faire accepter de la fascinante société.

.

Ainsi donc notre jeune ami parvint à l'allée des corbeaux à l'heure dite. Avec un délicieux frisson, il fut introduit par une splendide femme à la chevelure rose, qui arborait, dans le plus complet silence, un masque de renard. Deux mains d'une douceur infinie ôtèrent son manteau au jeune homme, avant de lui indiquer le chemin à suivre.

Il faisait noir, aux Chimères. Des bougies éclairaient l'entrée. On y descendait comme dans le terrier d'un lapin. À chaque marche passée, montait un brouhaha de fête émaillé de rires. Horo Horo parvint enfin à la tenture de velours qui le séparait de son paradis.

Il y avait des tapis orientaux aux murs et des chandelles aux lustres. Des musiciens cachés derrière des paravents ornés d'arabesques, qui répandaient de leurs doigts agiles une musique délicate. Des débordements gastronomiques invraisemblables à tous les coins de tables. Des montagnes de viandes, des saucières dégorgeantes, des pyramides de fruits, des monuments de pâtisseries, des ruisseaux de miel. Des coupes et des carafes débordant de vins de toutes sortes. Des fumées entêtantes et des parfums étonnants qui nappaient les airs d'une brume anonyme. Et des gens, debout ou étendus sur de splendides ottomanes, tous vêtus soit richement, soit de manière excentrique, ou encore relativement dévêtus, c'était selon. Certains étaient masqués. Horo Horo, le cœur battant, reconnut quelques uns des plus beaux esprits de la ville. La salle resplendissait d'une lumière tamisée, orangée, chaude. Il y avait aussi, plus loin, des alcôves discrètes, aux lueurs étranges, et qui s'ornaient de tonalités rouge sang ou vert poison. Un couloir sombre menait à des recoins plus secrets encore, des salles mystérieuses ou des salons privés, où s'orchestraient des plaisirs plus intimes.

On offrit au nouveau venu une coupe de vin, ainsi qu'un étrange regard, lorsqu'il remercia. D'autres yeux s'élevèrent jusqu'à lui et finirent par remarquer que personne ne le connaissait. Il commençait à ressentir les prémices du malaise lorsqu'un visage familier émergea du brouillard et vint à son secours.

Ryû, habillé et coiffé de façon fort peu conventionnelle, à son habitude, l'accueillit de son large sourire.

– Horo Horo! Tu es des nôtres, ce soir! Ah, j'en suis ravi! Viens par-là!

Ryû, ou le dragon au sabre de bois, comme on l'appelait, prince des épéistes et danseur-interprète de talent, était la muse du peintre fantôme Tokageroh. L'esprit affichait une décrépitude due aux excès de sa vie passée, mais rien de son apparence de vieux lézard ne révélait la somptuosité de ses toiles envoûtantes et riches, dont Ryû était généralement le personnage principal. C'est ce qui valait au jeune homme d'être un des habitués des Chimères, outre son art de la danse du sabre. Il fit signe à Horo Horo de le suivre jusqu'à l'une des niches du côté, non sans l'encourager à piocher dans les plats, ce que son hôte fit sans tarder.

L'alcôve où Ryû se tenait abritait le vieux peintre, flanqué de deux jeunes filles, manifestement embauchées pour lui tenir compagnie ainsi qu'à son modèle, un certain comte Faust VIII, dont nous avons déjà parlé, qui flottait déjà dans l'hébétude de la morphine dont il abusait fréquemment, un homme torse nu aux traits émaciés et à la chevelure étonnante, et enfin, une femme, grande, mince, svelte, alanguie près de sa pipe d'opium, d'une beauté et d'un raffinement étourdissants.

Ryû fit les présentations à un Horo Horo tremblant et les tripes en berne. Il était assis juste à côté d'un des portraitistes et d'un des compositeurs les plus originaux de son temps. Il n'avait pas la moindre idée de qui pouvaient être les deux autres, mais pas du menu fretin, c'était sûr.

L'homme au torse dénudé se nommait Peyote Diaz et en reconnaissant son nom, notre jeune poète reçut un coup au cœur.

– Vous! s'écria-t-il. C'est… c'est un honneur immense de vous rencontrer!

Diaz avait ceci d'exceptionnel qu'il était aussi bien reçu dans les milieux souterrains qu'en cour. Le Roi-Esprit lui avait fourni pensions et titres dès le premier soir où il l'avait entendu interpréter _Le Songe de la Lune_ sur une guitare à trois cordes.

Quant à la femme qui se trouvait à son côté…

– Appelez-moi Jun, répondit-elle à la question silencieuse de Ryû, et en tendant une main racée à l'odeur délicate, que Horo Horo effleura de ses lèvres.

La compagne de soirée de Peyote, devina-t-il en buvant son regard mystérieux. Mais il n'en était visiblement rien, puisqu'elle se tourna vers lui dès qu'il fut assis. À moins que cela ne fasse partie de leurs jeux, naturellement.

– Ryû nous dit que vous êtes poète, amorça la jeune femme en tétant l'embout de sa pipe.

Comme son compagnon, elle arborait une chevelure verte saisissante. Tout le reste de sa personne semblait être fait de la même matière viride, superbe et effrayante, qui lui donnait des allures de serpent… ou de dragon, plutôt, en accord avec le motif de sa jupe fendue et l'opium grésillant qu'elle fumait. Horo Horo inspira un peu d'air et avala une gorgée de son vin.

– Autant que je peux.

Le sourire infini se rapprocha.

– Sauriez-vous nous composer quelque chose, là, tout de suite?

Cherchant à éviter son regard trop incisif, Horo Horo abaissa le sien sur ses mains.

– Votre verre se plaint.

– Comme c'est bien tourné, s'amusa Jun.

– Ce n'était pas un vers, mais la vérité. Voulez-vous que je le remplisse?

– Emplissez, emplissez, approuva-t-elle avec un rire de sirène.

Horo Horo s'éclipsa.

.

Il s'amusa, au passage, de reconnaître tant de grands noms, et cette farandole lui fit tourner la tête, au point qu'il oublia momentanément son but premier. Ayant reconnu Sati Saigan, une romancière audacieuse, dont il révérait le talent et la délicatesse, il voulut faire sa connaissance et la suivit. Mais elle s'éclipsa en compagnie de deux autres femmes vers les espaces tendus de gaze et de voiles des salons privatifs. Abandonnant son projet, Horo Horo reporta son attention sur la salle et laissa son regard filer vers une loge d'honneur, légèrement surélevée, où trônait Anna Kyôyama. Le jeune poète allait la saluer, lorsqu'il vit un homme, nonchalamment accoudé à la rampe de l'escalier, et qui la dévorait des yeux d'un air tout à la fois tendre et malfaisant. Son sang se glaça.

Levons le suspense immédiatement, cher lecteur, car je sens que tu t'interroges: l'homme était Hao Asakura, le plus fidèle serviteur du Roi-Esprit, son bras droit, son âme damnée. Lui seul, disait-on, avait la confiance du roi, lui seul était investi des missions les plus délicates. Son pouvoir était immense, son aura effrayante et son approche fatale. Nul être en ce monde n'aurait osé lui tenir tête. Il avait ses entrées partout et sa parole avait force de loi.

Que faisait l'agent du Roi-Esprit aux Chimères?

En se rapprochant, fatalement attiré par le couple comme un papillon par la lumière, Horo Horo entendit:

– Combien de fois et en combien de langues faudra-t-il que je vous répète que ma réponse est non?

– Jusqu'à ma mort, sans doute. Vous savez que je suis plus patient qu'un chat.

Anna eut un petit sourire lointain.

– Vous avez vos entrées ici. Ma table est la vôtre, mon vin est versé en votre honneur, mes employés se soumettent à vos moindres désirs. Cela ne vous suffit donc pas?

Horo Horo prit à cet instant la mesure réelle de l'influence d'Anna: pour se permettre de badiner, de négocier ou même de refuser quoi que ce fût au seigneur Hao Asakura, duc de la Flamme, pair et protecteur du royaume, cette femme devait être une déesse descendue des cieux.

– Non, ma tendre, ajouta Hao avec un air gourmand. Il me manque, pour qu'une soirée ici soit parfaite, la plus parfaite des femmes.

Anna rit plus franchement, cette fois.

– Je la connais. Elle ne se trouve pas ici. Dois-je la faire appeler?

– Quelle modestie, s'amusa Hao en jouant à promener ses doigts sur le bras d'Anna. Je ne vous comprends pas. Vous êtes la seule, ici, qui ne s'amuse jamais.

– Mon plaisir est ailleurs, répondit-elle laconiquement, les yeux tournés vers la fête.

– Vraiment? Cela m'intrigue.

– J'en prends notamment à faire enrager les amoureux présomptueux, rétorqua-t-elle en lui faisant les gros yeux.

– Oh Anna, sourit-il alors avec perfidie, si seulement quelqu'un était vraiment amoureux de vous!

Il lui baisa gracieusement la main. À quoi elle répondit sur un ton plus joyeux:

– Vous devriez donc vous remettre sans problème de mon refus.

– Je n'aurai de cesse que vous me cédiez encore, ma chère.

– Prenez garde que je ne vous fasse pas chasser d'ici devant tout le monde.

– Il me faudrait moins de temps pour cesser de fermer les yeux et vous faire emprisonner.

– Allons, Monseigneur, rétorqua Anna, toutes griffes dehors, cette fois, malgré sa jovialité. Comment occuperiez-vous vos nuits si mes Chimères n'étaient plus là?

Horo Horo ne parvenait pas à s'en aller, stupéfait par le culot de la jeune femme. Mais il n'y avait pas que ça. À les entendre tous deux, on devinait quelque chose de profond entre eux. Une relation privilégiée. Une ancienne complicité, du respect, qui résonnait, par-delà leurs piques, leurs fausses menaces et leur semblant d'animosité. Et aussi une bonne dose de souffre, de quoi faire rougir un rocher.

Quoi qu'il se fût passé entre eux par le passé, c'était, à coup sûr, une histoire à ne pas mettre entre toutes les mains.

Il parvint enfin à rompre le charme et à s'éloigner, avant qu'Anna ou Hao ne le repère. Les invités s'étaient à présent retirés de la salle principale, délaissant le dîner pour lire, chanter, déclamer, rire, s'ébattre sur les sofas ou encore dans les alcôves. Horo Horo rejoignit celle qu'il avait quittée, en n'oubliant pas de ramener le verre de Jun.

– Je vous assure que son pantalon était couleur moutarde, s'esclaffait Ryû lorsqu'il arriva.

La belle au dragon éclata d'un rire de gorge profond.

– Moutarde? Ne soyez pas ridicule!

– Voilà la preuve que le bon goût est la chose du monde la moins partagée, ne put-il s'empêcher de dire.

– Vous revoilà, où aviez-vous disparu? susurra-t-elle, ondulante.

Évasif, Horo Horo lui tendit son verre.

– Nous pensions que vous vous étiez égaré en compagnie de quelque pensionnaire.

– Je n'aurais pas eu le cœur de vous quitter.

– Flatteur. Pour la peine, voulez-vous partager?

Elle lui tendit l'embout de la pipe qu'elle n'avait cessé de fumer. Horo Horo hésitant, elle aspira la fumée, la garda quelques secondes et lui tendit les lèvres pour l'exhaler directement dans sa gorge. Sa main, à peine plus lourde qu'une feuille morte, effleura sa cuisse. Gêné, Horo Horo ne sut que faire. Il ne pouvait pas expliquer… c'eût été grossier.

Jun plissa les yeux, les siens fuirent son regard.

– Navré, je…

La fumée jaillit sagement de ses narines. Jun recula, parfaitement sereine.

– Oh, n'ayez crainte. Je comprends.

Elle ajouta, sur le ton de la confidence:

– J'ai ce qu'il vous faut.

Puis, elle héla une des filles qui entouraient Tokageroh:

– Fais venir mon frère, veux-tu?

.

Le nom du frère de Jun coula de sa bouche lorsqu'il se présenta.

– Ren, nous t'attendions.

Et Horo Horo, à sa vue, fut frappé.

La sœur était belle, et le frère la valait bien. Une poigne de fer descendit dans l'estomac de notre héros tandis qu'il détaillait sa silhouette. Et lorsque le jeune homme tourna son regard vers lui, il se crut sur un bûcher. Happé, maintenu, figé, transi et… au supplice à la fois. L'œil était safrané, d'une couleur d'or liquide étonnamment glaciale, qui, en se posant sur Horo Horo scintilla d'un terrible éclat de dédain.

Horo Horo n'entendit pas Jun les présenter. Pas plus qu'il n'entendit Ryû, Tokageroh et Peyote rire doucement de sa stupeur. Il remarqua seulement la note d'agacement qui se peignit sur le visage de Ren, comme les plaisanteries adressées à Horo Horo rejaillissaient sur lui, la morgue fière qui animait son visage et l'indifférence avec laquelle il se détourna de lui.

– Tu tiendras compagnie à notre ami? demanda négligemment Jun avant de revenir à Peyote.

"L'ami" fut à nouveau dévisagé, détaillé, de fond en comble, avec un aplomb et une sévérité qui firent perdre pied à Horo Horo.

Je ne lui plais pas, constata-t-il.

Et, avec stupeur et humiliation, il réalisa qu'il en concevait de la peine.

Ren s'assit en face de lui et ne consentit pas à fumer avec sa sœur. Il tenait à la main un verre plein, empli d'une substance étrange et ne parut pas pressé de participer à la conversation. Jun continuait à animer celle-ci avec autant de charme et de brio qu'auparavant, sans paraître affectée d'une quelconque manière par la fumée qu'elle inhalait ou les alcools qu'elle buvait.

– Je lui ai alors dit, capta Horo Horo entre deux rires. Je ne veux plus jamais voir un homme nu de ma vie!

– Et tu as perdu ce pari, devina Ryû, goguenard.

– Oh oui. À la seconde suivante. Car devinez la première chose qu'il fit après ça…

Tout le monde rit, sauf Ren, qui leva les yeux au ciel, mais avec une pointe d'amusement, cependant. Qui disparut bien vite lorsqu'il s'aperçut qu'Horo Horo l'avait remarquée.

Notre poète se demanda comment le frère pouvait se permettre de mépriser ainsi les potentiels clients qu'il rencontrait. Cela ne devait pas affrioler grand monde. Était-il à ce point sûr de ses charmes et de sa puissance? À moins que ça ne soit une stratégie, justement. Si c'était vrai, le moins qu'on puisse dire, c'est qu'il en faisait les frais.

Il remarqua soudain qu'on lui parlait.

– Pourquoi ne pas nous lire un de tes poèmes? demandait Peyote.

(Vous l'avez remarqué, tous étaient passés au tutoiement. Le genre de choses qui arrivait naturellement passé une certaine heure. Ou certain nombre de verres.)

Horo Horo hésita, pris au dépourvu. La rougeur couvrit ses joues, il la sentit, mais remercia les cieux que personne ne puisse la voir. Ryû et Tokageroh approuvaient d'un signe de tête. La demoiselle enchâssée au vieux peintre avoua qu'elle raffolait de poésie, en particulier de chants épiques et commença à en déclamer, imitée par son amant du soir.

En temps normal, Horo Horo se serait exécuté avec plaisir, face à ce public indulgent, amical, et surtout, connaisseur de ce sentiment angoissant qui vous prend lorsque vous dévoilez une de vos œuvres. Oui, n'eût été la présence de Ren, il n'aurait pas hésité.

Mais il craignait le jugement du bel indifférent.

Amusé, celui-ci en conclut:

– Je crois que nous lui faisons peur.

Piqué au vif, Horo Horo se leva. Il chercha quelque chose à répliquer: rien ne vint.

Rien sinon les strophes de sa dernière composition.

Alors il ouvrit la bouche et récita.

Les vers coulèrent, bruts, acérés, coupants, diamants non taillés qui exaltaient la montagne, la glace, les étoiles. Un monde transparent et vertigineux s'ouvrit par sa voix tandis qu'il s'enhardissait, révélait ces strophes encore non travaillées, éructantes, dans la langue des avalanches, des rocailles et des crevasses. L'orage tonnait dans ses mots, l'éclair frappait les pics brumeux, les volcans s'éveillaient sous la glace, la cendre s'élevait des abîmes, la nature toute puissante reprenait ses droits, le givre recouvrait toute chose, la neige ensevelissait les imprudents qui l'écoutaient et les glaçaient jusqu'aux os, jusqu'à faire frissonner leurs âmes.

Lorsqu'il eut fini, seul le silence lui répondit. Le brouhaha de la fête revint peu à peu à ses oreilles, et son auditoire, saisi, parut se réveiller d'un enchantement.

– C'était… commença Jun sans pouvoir trouver ses mots.

– Comment dire…

– Je ne sais pas ce que c'était… dit finalement Peyote, mais c'était quelque chose.

Approbation de ses voisins.

– Il y a de la force, là-dedans, mon garçon. Beaucoup de force. Ce n'est pas parfait, mais… c'est captivant!

Horo Horo commença seulement à se détendre. Ils avaient aimé?

Il quêta l'avis de Ren, assis à l'écart.

– Il y a encore beaucoup de travail, décréta-t-il avec nonchalance. Mais je te concède une petite étincelle de talent.

Horo Horo eut l'impression d'avaler une gorgée d'air glacée. Il ne savait s'il venait de recevoir une blessure mortelle, ou s'il avait au contraire remporté une grande victoire.

– Et toi? attaqua-t-il sans réfléchir. Y a-t-il un seul talent que tu puisses nous montrer?

– Moi, répondit Ren avec un sourire plein de morgue, mes talents je ne les montre qu'en privé.

– Nous sommes entre nous, railla Horo Horo. Je viens de vous offrir un bout de mon âme. Tu peux bien faire un geste, n'est-ce pas?

– Un poème ne suffit pas à s'offrir mon art, rétorqua l'autre avec perfidie.

De plus en plus agacé, Horo Horo ne sut que répondre. Il devait regretter ce geste par la suite, mais sur le moment, cela lui parut juste assez insultant et élégant pour moucher l'odieux personnage.

D'un geste vif, il attrapa sa bourse et la lança à Ren. Celui-ci ne manifesta aucune surprise, pas plus qu'il ne tenta de l'attraper. L'objet tomba au sol dans un bruit de métal. Un grand silence suivit ce geste.

Sans le lâcher des yeux, Ren articula lentement:

– Ce n'est pas assez.

– J'attendrai de voir si tu vaux vraiment plus avant de hausser le prix, siffla Horo Horo.

Ren resta immobile puis lâcha prise, secoua la tête et ricana.

– Abandonne.

– Pourquoi?

– Parce que je peux me permettre de choisir mes clients. Et parce que tu n'es visiblement pas à la hauteur.

Le cœur d'Horo Horo allait probablement jaillir de sa poitrine à force de tambouriner. De colère, de frustration, d'humiliation, d'excitation.

– Tu ne peux pas savoir avant d'avoir essayé, répliqua-t-il, sans appel. Et si vraiment je ne t'intéresse pas, personne ne te retient.

Quelque chose vacilla sur son visage, Horo Horo le vit malgré la fumée. Enfin. Une faille.

– Je te trouve divertissant quand même, finit par répondre Ren, en faisant visiblement appel à toute la condescendance dont il était capable.

– Eh bien, en attendant, moi, je m'ennuie, répliqua Horo Horo. Veux-tu bien avoir la gentillesse d'aller chercher un de tes collègues?

Il se leva, récupéra sa bourse et en profita pour lui tendre sa coupe.

– Au passage, tu pourras remplir mon verre.

Ren se leva. Très lentement. Horo Horo se réjouit de constater qu'il le dominait d'une demi-tête. Mais cela ne découragea pas le jeune homme.

– Tu n'as vraiment peur de rien, toi, siffla-t-il entre ses dents.

– Pourquoi devrais-je craindre un giton?

Ren semblait sur le point de se mettre en colère, mais il n'en fut rien. À la place, il eut à nouveau son petit rire méprisant qui mettait à vif les nerfs de son adversaire, secoua la tête comme s'il trouvait tout cela très amusant, s'empara de la coupe et sortit.

.

Dès son départ, Horo Horo se rassit, en tremblant de tous ses membres. Il avait la bouche sèche et les jambes en coton. Quelques minutes avaient suffi pour le mettre hors de lui, à tous les niveaux. La tension de leurs échanges, l'agacement et la frustration l'avaient épuisé. Mais l'effroi de livrer une création encore aussi fraîche devant un public aussi prestigieux y était sans doute aussi pour quelque chose.

Autour de lui, ses amis s'étaient lancés dans une conversation qu'il ne chercha pas à partager. Faust s'était allongé, béat, les yeux perdus dans le néant. Soudain, une idée lui traversa l'esprit. Il s'empara du carnet qui ne le quittait pas et de son porte-plume. Déchirant une page, il écrivit six vers, replia le papier et le laissa en évidence à la place de Ren.

Lorsque celui-ci revint, le verre d'Horo Horo rempli, le jeune poète nota qu'il était revenu seul, ce qui le conforta dans les quelques fibres d'espoir qui lui restaient.

Ren s'empara du message, jeta un coup d'œil perplexe à Horo Horo, lequel éleva son verre dans sa direction. Le jeune homme l'ouvrit et commença à lire.

"Aime-moi, brise-moi, foudroie-moi

Je ne crains rien qui vienne de toi.

Vas, sois fier, tu peux bien m'ignorer,

Le froid ne m'a jamais dérangée."

Ren fronça les sourcils et Horo Horo sut qu'il reconnaissait les premiers vers de la plus célèbre tirade de Seyrarm, l'amante incestueuse de la tragédie des _Enfants du golem_ , qui poursuivit son frère de ses avances jusqu'à mourir et n'obtint l'aveu de ses sentiments réciproques qu'aux portes de la mort. Il devina aussi, à sa tête, qu'il en connaissait parfaitement la suite.

"Qu'il est doux l'éclat de ta fureur!

Je commence à croire que tu as peur…"

Ren replia le papier et planta son regard dans celui d'Horo Horo. Furieux, cette fois.

– Ce n'est pas de moi, mais tu le sais, n'est-ce pas? ironisa celui-ci.

Quelque chose s'était renversé. Il l'avait atteint. La raideur et le mépris de Ren n'avaient plus rien de supérieur. C'était la rage de l'impuissance qui le dominait à présent. Une colère dont Horo Horo découvrait les rênes et avec laquelle il prenait plaisir à jouer.

– Je dois dire, remarqua-t-il avec fatalisme, que je t'imaginais plus aventureux.

Ren froissa brutalement la feuille. Ses jointures étaient blanches et ses fameux yeux jetaient – ô ironie – des éclairs.

Avec un frisson, Horo Horo vit se peindre sur son visage un petit sourire de serpent.

– Si c'est un défi, c'est différent.

Horo Horo le toisa, peu enclin à céder à présent qu'il était maître du jeu. Il faillit dire "Trop tard. Ça ne m'intéresse plus.", mais quelque chose le retint. La peur de perdre sa chance, peut-être. Car, il n'allait pas se mentir, bien sûr que ça l'intéressait. Il en avait les sangs en ébullition. Et Ren le voyait bien, qui lisait dans ses prunelles comme dans un livre ouvert.

– Tu es sûr de toi? Tu ne sais pas à quoi tu t'engages…

– Non et tant mieux, rétorqua Horo Horo. Je ne m'intéresse pas à ce que j'ai déjà eu.

Ils se jaugèrent, intensément. À côté, Jun et Peyote s'enroulaient l'un autour de l'autre, comme un nœuds de vipères. Ryû, Tokageroh et leurs amies étaient partis, ils ne s'en étaient même pas aperçus. Faust n'avait pas bougé.

– Allons ailleurs, suggéra Ren.

– Je te suis.

.

Les brumes avaient totalement envahi les Chimères – si bien nommées – au point qu'on n'y voyait plus à trois pas. Horo Horo sentit quelques mains l'effleurer, au passage, et parcourut le couloir obscurci qui menait aux salons particuliers. La dernière coupe de vin lui avait été fatale, mais il ne s'en était rendu compte qu'en se levant, tout occupé de la griserie de sa réussite. Il tanguait sur ses jambes et se retenait à son compagnon. Les visages qui l'entouraient lui paraissaient déformés, comme des masques monstrueux. Un brouillard rouge obscurcissait sa vue, mais il n'en connaissait pas l'origine. Les bruits alentours s'estompèrent finalement, la lumière disparut, l'odeur changea, une atmosphère plus fraîche s'installa, une porte claqua et les isola du monde. On n'y voyait rien et on n'entendait plus grand-chose hormis leurs deux souffles.

Horo Horo chercha Ren à l'aveugle et sentit le vertige l'engloutir.

– Tu as mis quelque chose dans mon verre, devina-t-il.

Une ombre se dressa devant lui, deux lèvres happèrent sa bouche. Des dents aiguisées le mordirent. Il sursauta et se retira.

– Tu n'en mourras pas.

Horo Horo transi, brûlant, perdu, se traita d'imbécile. Il ne maîtrisait rien. Rien du tout. Une marionnette aux doigts d'un sorcier. Une âme encagée par le diable. Un rat pataud et lourd, coincé dans une souricière trop étroite pour lui. Après tout, que faire? Il était prévenu!

Il se sentit brutalement tomber sur quelque chose de mou. Un poids l'oppressait. Des mains d'une précision et d'une habileté sans limite le fouillèrent et lui ôtèrent ses vêtements. Il les sentit même se glisser dans sa poche de poitrine et en extirper sa bourse, remplie de pièces d'or. Oh tant pis. Ça les valait bien.

Il se laissa d'abord faire avec délices, avant qu'une braise d'un genre nouveau s'empare de lui et lui fasse renverser son amant sur le dos. La chose dans mon verre, qui est censée ne pas me tuer, songea-t-il, avant d'y céder, fou, enivré, et de se laisser chuter dans les abysses tentaculaires d'ardeurs et de folies hallucinées… Brasiers, fleuves, emportement, rocs, cascades, glace, braises, souffles, flocons, salive, mirages, appel, étreinte, chaleur, frénésie, fureur, coups, meurtrissures, cicatrices, effleurement, caresses, murmures, entrelacs, soupirs, attente, frustration, griffures, silence, imminence, reprise, poigne, cris, chair, rougeur, délire, morsures, fracas, chute, délivrance.

Néant.

.

Vous vous en doutez tous un peu: quand Horo Horo s'éveilla, il était seul.

Pensant que Ren avait dû se lever avant lui, il se rajusta, vaguement gêné par le désordre qui régnait. Un champ de bataille de draps et de mobilier en vrac l'entourait. Il quitta la chambre où il avait dormi en laissant tout tel quel. Il avait hésité à remettre de l'ordre avant de décider que ce n'était pas la peine: aux Chimères, on devait avoir l'habitude.

Partout ailleurs, un personnel discret nettoyait les décombres de la fête. Horo Horo chercha Ren, mais ne le trouva pas. Pas plus que sa sœur.

– Parfait, fit Anna lorsqu'il se présenta, perplexe et encore tout hébété, pour partir. Vous êtes le dernier. J'espère que la soirée s'est bien passée.

Il hésita, s'enhardit, demanda:

– Il y avait un homme… et sa sœur. Ren et Jun. Vous les connaissez?

Le front d'Anna se plissa.

– Oui pourquoi?

– Je… J'étais…

– Oui, vous étiez avec lui, je l'ai bien vu.

Sa mine était pincée.

– Je voulais savoir… qui sont-ils? Est-ce qu'ils travaillent pour vous?

– Eux? Anna eut un rire sec. Certainement pas. Ce sont des clients.

Horo Horo crut avoir mal entendu.

– Comment?

– Ce sont les enfants du prince En, de la maison Tao. Jun est duchesse du Dragon et pair du royaume. Ren est pour l'instant comte de l'Orage et héritier du titre, ainsi que de toutes les autres possessions de la famille.

Horo Horo sentit l'horreur l'envahir, avec la compréhension.

– Un prince? souffla-t-il, d'une voix mourante.

Anna le sonda lentement.

– Vous les avez pris pour des professionnels, comprit-elle.

Elle leva les yeux aux ciel et secoua la tête, avec un soupir las qui révéla à Horo Horo qu'il n'était probablement pas le premier à commettre cette erreur.

– Il viennent s'encanailler ici et parfois, ils se font passer pour des prostitués auprès des nouveaux arrivants. C'est… un de leurs plaisirs favoris. Nous avons ici bien des débauchés, mais eux sont impitoyables et sans morale, ni honneur. Leur père ignore tout, bien entendu, et il vaut mieux que ça continue. Vous ne leur avez pas donné trop d'argent, j'espère?

Horo Horo finit par réussir à avaler sa salive.

– Je vois, fit Anna, pensive. Je peux parler à la duchesse, vous savez. L'argent ne les intéresse pas, naturellement, c'est le vol et le mensonge qui leur plaît… Le défi, en somme. Si je lui parle, peut-être que…

Horo Horo lâcha la rampe. Ses mains étaient moites. Il avait la nausée.

– N'en faites rien, lâcha-t-il. Au revoir.

Et il s'enfuit.

.

La lumière froide du soleil hivernal le transperça. Ses tempes douloureuses et son estomac vide, embrumé d'alcool et d'immondices inconnues, protestèrent, tout comme, disons-le, ses ecchymoses. Il avait bien failli ne pas réussir à remonter l'escalier. Il serra les dents et sortit d'un pas vacillant. Les couleurs crues du jour bien entamé chassaient les ombres chinoises de la nuit, comme un réveil brutal chasse le rêve que l'on vient de faire. Il faisait froid, un froid vif et piquant, comme il les aimait. Mais ce matin, le jeune homme n'en éprouva aucun réconfort.

Glissant ses mains dans ses poches désespérément vides, il trouva son carnet, qu'il sortit machinalement.

Une page s'en échappa.

Le cœur battant, Horo Horo lut le message qui lui était adressé, au dos de celui qu'il avait laissé pour Ren.

"Folie barbare mais délicieuse

Ne trouvera point de fin heureuse."

La toute dernière réplique des _Enfants du Golem_. Prononcée sur le cadavre encore chaud de Seyrarm par son frère, avant qu'il ne disparaisse. La pièce s'achevait sur un mystère, quant au destin de Reoseb. Horo Horo n'eut pas envie de rire.

Son pas résonnait sur les pierres. Au-dessus de lui, un corbeau s'envola en croassant.

Horo Horo frissonna. Soudain, l'inspiration.

– Jamais plus, s'écria-t-il funestement.

À regret.

.


	2. Rain City

.

 **Rain City**

.

 _Joyeux Noël Rain!_

 _Musique: Heavy Rain OST_

 _Les trois thèmes: Upside down - Mask - Untold_

 _Pour ce texte, des libertés prises avec la chronologie du manga, et notamment gros changement sur ce qui se passe sur Mû. Présence aussi d'un couple complètement impossible, mais que je voulais quand même intégrer, je m'en excuse d'avance, vous n'aurez pas d'explication! XD_

 _Ce texte est quand même assez sinistre. Je suis désolée, Rain, c'est pas vraiment la joie de Noël, je ne m'en rends compte que maintenant, mais y a des X-Laws et puis des couples que t'aime bien et... bonne lecture!_

* * *

.

On l'appelait Rain City, car il y pleuvait tout le temps.

La pluie était épaisse, chaude, acide, mêlée de cendres. Ses habitants racontaient que c'était à cause de la tristesse du roi, qui se morfondait dans son palais d'ombre, et que l'eau étrange tombée du ciel gris était les larmes de son esprit de feu.

Personne ne savait comment lui rendre son sourire. Personne n'avait envie d'essayer. De toute façon, personne ne savait non plus comment entrer dans cet immense château, bâti au milieu de la ville, et dans lequel il s'était reclus.

Les murs du palais avaient la couleur du plomb, tout comme le pavé perpétuellement humide et recouvert d'une boue grisâtre, telle une neige sale. La ville entière était charbonneuse et triste. Rares étaient les passants qui arpentaient ses rues. Quelques ombres furtives, ça et là, qui marchaient d'un pas vif, têtes baissées, pressées de s'abriter de la pluie de scories comme des regards. Les volets des bâtiments étaient rarement ouverts. Et le silence nappait cette cité fantôme, malgré les clapotis légers des gouttes et escarbilles qui tombaient sans relâche.

Les habitants de la ville n'étaient pas heureux. Pourquoi ne s'en allaient-ils pas, alors? C'était simple: ils ne pouvaient pas.

.

oOo

.

Meene retira sa serviette du coin de la fenêtre et la referma. Le tissu éponge était encore tout gorgé d'eau: c'était peine perdue que de tenter de faire sécher quoi que ce soit ici.

De la poussière de cendres s'était déposée sur le carrelage vieilli de la salle de bain, tandis que la fenêtre était ouverte. Meene soupira et passa une serpillière légèrement crasseuse sur le sol. Elle ne parvint pas à enlever toutes les tâches noirâtres. Laissant retomber la lourde loque humide, elle haussa les épaules. À quoi bon? Mais à présent, elle avait les pieds sales.

Elle se glissa dans la douche, à travers l'interstice de la vieille cloison qu'ils n'avaient toujours pas réussi à décoincer. La porcelaine jaunie lui tirait une grimace à chaque fois qu'elle y posait les pieds. Elle ouvrit le jet et celui-ci crachota une eau froide et grise, qui s'éclaircit progressivement, avant de couler en continu. Elle se lava en se frottant la peau avec un gant de toilette. La barre de savon brune était de plus en plus petite. On aurait bientôt besoin d'une nouvelle.

En sortant de la salle de bain, les pieds glacés, mal séchés, elle entendit Marco s'activer dans la cuisine. Une odeur de graisse rance flottait dans l'appartement. C'était comme pour l'atmosphère poisseuse et humide: il n'y avait rien à faire pour s'en débarrasser. Tout ça avait de quoi plomber le moral, surtout pour quelqu'un d'aussi maniaque sur le chapitre de la propreté que Marco. Elle-même y prêtait beaucoup moins attention, habituée qu'elle était à la crasse des missions, du temps où elle était dans les forces spéciales. Mais Marco, lui, s'échinait toute la journée à tenter de ranger, retaper, nettoyer, purifier, assainir leur abri.

C'était pourtant le plus accueillant qu'ils avaient trouvé! Tous les autres appartements de l'immeuble avaient des carreaux cassés, des portes branlantes ou des lattes arrachées, quand il n'y avait pas de moisissure sur les murs ou de cafards dans tous les coins. L'appartement où ils s'étaient réfugiés n'était pas épargné, mais il était beaucoup moins infesté que les autres.

Un malaise étreignit Meene comme elle se dirigeait vers la cuisine pour aider Marco. Elle s'approcha en s'efforçant de ne pas faire craquer le parquet et jeta un œil à travers la porte entrouverte.

Ah, il était seul. Elle aurait préféré qu'il n'en fût rien. Il lui était de plus en plus désagréable de se retrouver en tête à tête avec lui, après tout ce qui s'était passé. Et en même temps… elle n'allait pas faire comme si elle n'avait rien vu et retourner paresser dans sa chambre. Cessant de retenir sa respiration, elle poussa franchement la porte et se montra.

Marco lui tournait pratiquement le dos, penché sur une casserole noire de graisse. Son regard d'acier l'effleura au passage. Ses lunettes ne tintèrent pas, cette fois, faute de lumière à refléter. Elle ne put s'empêcher d'admirer son coup d'œil circulaire: il avait beau n'avoir jamais reçu de formation militaire, sa manière de veiller sur ses propres arrières était d'une efficacité qui aurait presque pu la rendre jalouse, dans un autre contexte.

Marco, revenu à sa casserole, récurait consciencieusement le fond complètement encrassé. L'eau de l'évier était devenue noire et des débris répugnants y flottaient. La cuisine elle-même était d'une saleté repoussante, malgré leurs efforts: l'humidité et les taches de cuisine souillaient des murs lépreux, que surmontait un plafond complètement lézardé. Sur la gazinière la graisse durcie se disputait avec la rouille. Les étagères étaient presque noires, sans que l'on puisse savoir si c'était vraiment leur couleur d'origine. Les carreaux de faïence sur les plans de travail étaient constellés de résidus non identifiés, qu'il avait été impossible de détacher. Quant aux ustensiles, ils n'en utilisaient que très peu, les seuls qu'ils avaient pu ravoir à force de frotter.

– Je peux t'aider?

Marco se retourna et lui désigna un tas d'autres casseroles malpropres.

– Si tu veux… J'allais faire celles-là, ensuite.

Meene s'empara d'une marmite collante et d'une éponge à peu près propre. Elle hésita en constatant qu'il faudrait se mettre au coude à coude avec Marco si elle voulait accéder à l'eau et au savon, puis s'y résigna. Un petit frisson la parcourut lorsqu'elle se trouva à côté de lui. Ils étaient assez proches pour qu'elle puisse avoir l'impression de percevoir la chaleur de son bras et que la chair de poule la couvre, un petit peu. Dans les opérations, le côtoyer d'aussi près n'était pas gênant. C'était un camarade d'infortune, ils essayaient de s'en sortir et, de toute manière, son esprit avait d'autres chats à fouetter. Mais là, dans les moments de calme, dans ces gestes de la vie quotidiennes, si abscons, étant donné leur situation, les souvenirs l'assaillaient, et avec eux, les interrogations, la crainte et les soupçons.

Marco, lui, ne manifestait aucune émotion.

Ils s'activèrent sans un mot et, dans la cuisine, on n'entendit plus que le bruit des ustensiles plongés dans l'eau et le raclement des éponges contre la fonte.

Le silence qui s'étirait entre eux avait l'épaisseur d'une écharpe de brume: léger, mais poissant et opaque. Ce n'était pas un silence complice, ou même anodin. Meene y sentait tout le poids des choses non-dites et des récriminations muettes, celui de la tristesse et de la méfiance.

Les deux mains de Marco, rouges d'avoir tant frotté, plongèrent dans l'eau crasseuse. L'ex-commandant essuya son front et soupira.

– Laissons tomber. Ça ne partira pas.

Puis il ouvrit un placard, au dessus de l'évier. Le plus propre, celui où ils rangeaient leurs provisions. Il en sortit quelques pommes de terre mal en point qu'il se mit en devoir d'éplucher. Meene entreprit alors de vider la cuve pleine d'eau et de la récurer.

– On n'a plus grand-chose à manger, fit-elle remarquer. Il faudrait peut-être…

Elle se tut, coupée par le regard de Marco. Celui-ci était pourtant sans aménité.

– Il n'y a plus rien à échanger, fit-il remarquer d'une voix neutre.

– Je suis sûre qu'on peut trouver.

Marco haussa les épaules.

– Très bien, on s'en occupera cet après-midi.

Le silence revint. Meene ne put se départir d'une légère déception. Chacune de leurs tentatives de communication lui paraissait avortée. L'agacement succéda à la mélancolie. Elle aurait voulu pouvoir trouver le courage de balancer tout sur la table. Sortir le venin qui l'empoisonnait, se tirer le mauvais sang, régler cela une bonne fois pour toute. Obtenir une certitude et cesser de craindre les ténèbres dont elle avait eu l'intuition chez lui.

Non, "ténèbres" n'était pas le bon mot. Trop grandiose. Il y avait de la noirceur, là-dedans, c'était vrai, mais si son soupçon se trouvait confirmé, il y avait aussi la plus médiocre et la plus vile des bassesses humaines.

Comme Marco épluchait les tubercules à l'aide d'un vieux couteau de cuisine, avec une moue fermée, elle revit l'acier d'une autre grimace sévère qu'il avait faite un jour, ce jour où Lucky avait pris sa main et où elle s'était empourprée. Non pas qu'elle fût sensible à son charme, mais c'était étrange de sa part, gênant, même. D'ailleurs, elle s'était à moitié détournée, pour échapper à son sourire, ennuyée que la complicité de quelques plaisanteries échangées ensemble ait pu virer à l'amalgame, et pourtant, elle avait bien senti que Lucky s'était laissé emporter et qu'il n'y avait là rien de sérieux. Il s'apprêtait à retirer sa main et à rire comme avant lorsqu'une ombre s'était apposée sur eux, celle de la haute silhouette de Marco, dont ils n'avaient pas pu voir le regard, à cause du soleil qui se reflétait dans ses lunettes. Meene avait frissonné, inquiète, sans savoir pourquoi. Elle n'avait pas entendu la réflexion de leur supérieur: les phrases audibles à l'oreille n'avaient aucune importance, c'était l'intention qu'il y avait derrière qui comptait, les mots cachés, non formulés, et néanmoins très compréhensibles et qui visaient Lucky comme si Marco avait braqué son arme contre sa tempe.

Après cela, le couperet était tombé: Meene s'était retrouvée dans l'équipe X-III, celle de Chris et Kévin, tandis que Lucky rejoignait les X-II avec Pof et John. Pour une raison inconnue, Marco ne l'avait pas intégrée à X-I, et manifestait le désir de garder le jeune Lyserg avec lui et Jeanne.

C'était à partir de cet incident qu'elle avait commencé à prêter attention à son comportement, à remarquer le regard bleu froid, qu'elle était sûre de pouvoir croiser à tout moment lorsqu'elle levait le sien vers lui, à noter sa présence partout où elle allait. Mais était-ce bien vrai? Ou bien était-ce elle qui s'en persuadait, à force d'y penser? Peu à peu, alors qu'à ses débuts elle avait été sensible au charme du grand blond, elle s'était sentie de plus en plus mal à l'aise en sa présence. Le couperet était retombé une deuxième fois: le soir où son équipe avait été sélectionnée pour affronter Hoshigumi.

Elle n'y avait pas été. Au matin d'une nuit sans sommeil, passée à se répertorier tout ce qu'elle aurait voulu faire avant de mourir, à hésiter à aller _le_ voir – après tout, qu'est-ce qu'elle risquait? Il parleraient, ils s'expliqueraient, et puis, ça serait sa dernière cigarette, il lui devait bien ça… – à se morigéner et à se convaincre qu'elle devait se montrer calme, ferme, souriante même, exemplaire, pour sa cause et pour les autres, ce matin-là, donc, alors qu'elle avait enfin réussi à se réconcilier avec la perspective de sa mort, une chose invraisemblable s'était produite: les Paches avaient accepté que l'on intervertisse les équipes.

Elle avait regardé Lucky, John, Pof brûler sans une larme en ne pouvant s'empêcher de penser que tout cela était de sa faute.

C'était sans doute présomptueux de sa part. On ne savait pas qui avait demandé l'échange. Les X-II? Marco? Mais une goutte de poison s'était infiltrée dans les veines de Meene, et qui l'avait lentement corrompue, tout au long du tournoi.

Corrompue au point de tuer le pauvre Gandhara qu'elle dut affronter peu après. Un vieil homme à la mine sage, et qui aurait peut-être mérité plus qu'elle de l'emporter.

Les événements suivants avaient chassé l'angoisse de son cœur, trop de choses à penser. Cela restait tout de même, au point qu'inconsciemment, elle s'était détachée du reste de la troupe. Ne pas donner de raison à Marco de se mettre en colère, ne pas rire trop fort, ne pas paraître trop proche de Chris ou de Kévin, ni même de Lyserg, car elle soupçonnait une pathologie si profonde que oui, cela pouvait aller jusque-là. Elle ne pouvait s'en empêcher, même si sa part de rationalité lui soufflait qu'elle devenait complètement paranoïaque et que s'il y avait un malade ici, ce devait être elle. Le reste des matches lui avait fourni une diversion suffisante pour ne plus y penser. Cependant, le rampant hideux lui était revenu en tête juste avant le départ pour Mû. Juste avant la bataille des Plantations.

Une explosion. Le regard si triste de Marco lui annonçant la folie commise par Kévin, qui l'aurait émue si elle n'avait pas senti une étreinte glaciale se refermer autour de ses entrailles, à la pensée du seul moment où elle avait baissé sa garde: ce moment, quelques jours avant, où elle s'était rapprochée de Kévin. Discrètement, bien sûr, ils étaient seuls. Ils ne faisaient que parler. Pourtant… Un frisson prémonitoire lui avait fait sentir le poids d'un regard sur eux. Tu es folle, songeait-elle. Tu inventes. Peut-être. Elle avait choisi de le croire. Et maintenant, Kévin était mort.

Marco affirmait ne jamais lui avoir donné l'ordre de commettre cet attentat-suicide. Initiative personnelle. Oh oui, probablement. Mais seul Kévin aurait pu affirmer le contraire, n'est-ce pas? Le Seigneur Maiden avait été tenue hors de l'affaire, suite aux remous suscités par les révélations du grand blond. Alors, comment savoir?

Meene n'en avait aucune idée. Mais sa peur, ses angoisses avaient déjà jugé.

Pour Chris, il n'y avait rien à dire: il était mort en soldat, au cours de la bataille qui les avait opposés à Hao sur le nouveau continent. Quelle folie de l'affronter directement… ils auraient dû attendre son sommeil pour l'attaquer. Quelle folie. Tant de morts. Et maintenant, ils se retrouvaient coincés ici, dans le royaume du nouveau Shaman King, sans avoir la moindre idée de pourquoi celui-ci avait pris une forme aussi sinistre.

Tels étaient les tourments qui agitaient Meene tandis qu'elle regardait les mains agiles et puissantes de Marco s'activer autour de leur maigre repas. Un reste de bouillon pour couvrir les pommes de terre, des herbes par-dessus, juste une pincée parce qu'ils n'en avaient pas beaucoup et que ça coûtait une fortune – mais Jeanne les aimait tant! –, et puis quelques traces de saindoux pour donner du goût. Marco avait l'art d'adoucir la rudesse de leur quotidien par petites touches, avec une délicatesse infinie qui tranchait avec sa rigidité et l'Obscur qu'elle croyait lire en lui…! C'était dans ces moments-là qu'elle devinait un autre homme, celui qu'elle avait perçu à leur première rencontre, celui en qui elle avait eu immédiatement confiance, son commandant, son chef, celui pour qui elle aurait accepté de se battre et de mourir sans un mot, avant… avant tout ça.

– Ce sera bientôt prêt, décréta Marco en fixant sa casserole d'un air sévère.

C'était plutôt comique, ce perfectionnisme qu'il mettait dans toute chose, y compris une action aussi simple que de cuire des pommes de terre à l'eau et au gras. Meene eut un sourire distrait, attendrie malgré elle. Comme elle ne regardait plus ce qu'elle faisait, sa main rata le dépôt durci qu'elle nettoyait. Elle sursauta et vit qu'elle s'était coupée sous l'ongle. Palme d'or de la blessure la plus stupide, pensa-t-elle, s'écorcher sur un bout de nourriture collé dans un évier.

Marco leva aussitôt les yeux vers elle.

– Ce n'est rien, assura-t-elle.

Mais l'ex-commandant vint à elle et prit sa main d'autorité.

– Il vaut mieux désinfecter. On a de l'alcool pour ça dans la salle de bains.

Meene s'efforça de dominer l'afflux de sang à ses joues, au contact de son épiderme et opina. Elle saisit vite cette opportunité de s'éloigner.

– J'appelle Jeanne-sama pour le déjeuner, lança-t-elle en partant.

.

oOo

.

Jeanne était auprès de Lyserg, comme toujours, constata Meene. C'était elle qui le veillait le plus des trois. Pendant ce temps, elle-même échafaudait des plans avec Marco pour s'enfuir, s'efforçait de maintenir l'appartement en état et notait mentalement tout ce qui était susceptible d'être troqué contre de la nourriture ou des médicaments. Cela dit, Jeanne était mille fois plus douée qu'eux pour trouver des objets intéressants. C'était à elle qu'ils devaient leurs découvertes les plus fructueuses. C'était elle qui ne craignait pas d'explorer à fond les diverses pièces de l'appartement ou même celles des logements voisins. Meene manquait d'une certaine forme d'imagination pour reconnaître la valeur du bric-à-brac qui encombrait les lieux. Tout lui semblait délabré, hors d'usage. Jeanne, elle, sans doute parce qu'elle était encore une enfant, savait voir cela, repérer le potentiel d'une vieille boîte rouillée ou d'un jouet rongé par les mites. Elle était capable de discerner la beauté d'un objet en dépit de son apparence frustre. À moins que cela ne tienne à ses qualités de chef.

Quant à Marco, lui, il avait bien trop peur de se salir pour se retrousser efficacement les manches et trouver quoi que ce soit d'intéressant.

Ils avaient tacitement réservé la chambre la moins délabrée pour leur compagnon tombé. Et vu qu'il y passait tout son temps, c'était effectivement plus juste.

Lyserg dormait non loin d'eux quand Marco et Meene s'étaient réveillés dans un caniveau de Rain City. Jeanne était évanouie non loin de là. Ils avaient pris soin des deux enfants, trouvé un abri de fortune, et la jeune fille avait fini par ouvrir les yeux, un peu sonnée, comme eux. Mais pas Lyserg.

Quand il était devenu évident que l'adolescent ne sortirait pas de son coma, ils l'avaient bordé dans le lit le plus propre de l'appartement et s'étaient contentés de le veiller et de lui faire avaler un peu de nourriture et d'eau régulièrement. Une pêche particulièrement fructueuse leur avait permis de dégoter une perfusion et quelques sachets de nutriments. Mais ce matériel était hors de prix et surtout, très convoité. D'autres personnes se trouvaient-elles dans le même état, dans toute la ville? Meene n'en savait rien, ils avaient peu de contacts avec les autres habitants. Quoi qu'il en soit, il leur avait déjà fallu se battre contre des pilleurs bien décidés à leur arracher leur bien au coin des ruelles sombres. Les pochettes étant rares, il leur fallait parfois revenir à la nutrition naturelle. Ce n'était pas très agréable à faire, mais Lyserg avait gardé le réflexe de déglutition dans son sommeil. Il ne bavait pas, respirait normalement, ne faisait pas le moindre bruit. Il était facile de s'occuper de lui, bien qu'il fût un poids mort. Mais personne ne savait comment lui venir en aide.

Meene poussa doucement la porte et admira quelques secondes le tableau du jeune homme endormi et de Jeanne assise à ses côtés, une main sur la sienne. Puis, l'Iron Maiden l'entendit et la dévisagea.

– Je… pardonnez-moi, Jeanne-sama, nous allons manger.

– Je viens, répondit Jeanne d'une voix douce.

Elle reposa la main de Lyserg sur sa poitrine avec un petit sourire triste et se leva. Passant devant Meene, elle posa distraitement ses yeux rouges sur ses mains et remarqua le sang qui perlait encore de la coupure.

– Que t'est-il arrivé?

– Oh, s'écria Meene, ce n'est rien. Je vais désinfecter ça avant de manger.

– Tu ne veux pas que je…

Meene faillit éclater de rire.

– Non, non! protesta-t-elle avec un sourire crispé. Ce n'est vraiment rien du tout! Jeanne-sama, vous ne devez pas gaspiller votre furyuku pour de telles broutilles!

Jeanne finit par hocher gravement la tête.

– Tu as raison.

Puis, à regret:

– C'est que je me sens inutile, ici…

Meene, emplie de compassion, ressentit le besoin de la consoler.

– Vous ne l'êtes pas. Nous aurons besoin de vos pouvoirs pour… sortir. J'en suis sûre. Et puis, c'est vous qui avez trouvé toutes les choses qui nous ont permis de manger, de survivre.

Jeanne acquiesça à contrecœur. Elle paraissait préoccupée par quelque chose d'autre. Son attention s'était tournée vers le mur et ne le lâchait pas. Meene se retourna, sans y voir quoi que ce soit.

– Nous allons devoir faire vite, dit soudain Jeanne.

– Comment?

– Regarde.

L'Iron Maiden fit quelques pas et effleura le papier peint défraîchi par l'humidité et la vieillesse. Celui-ci s'effrita sous ses doigts et quelques morceaux, réduits en poussière, tombèrent au sol avec un bruit mat.

– Regarde, répéta Jeanne.

Elle frotta une commode, juste à côté, obtenant le même effet. La poussière grise faisait de petits tas sur le plancher.

– Je pensais que c'était normal, reprit Jeanne. Mais maintenant, je crois que c'est autre chose. Tout décrépit à une vitesse de plus en plus grande.

Ses yeux plongèrent dans ceux de Meene, pétrifiée.

– Je ne comprends toujours pas quel est ce monde. Mais il se désagrège. Lentement, mais sûrement.

Une sensation d'eau froide coupa le souffle de l'ex-soldate. Une chape de gel qui semblait la clouer au sol, comme une force d'attraction. Une de ces paniques glaçantes qui vous habite dans vos cauchemars et vous empêche de fuir les monstres qui vous poursuivent.

Meene leva le bras et le frotta. Rien. Sa peau était rose, normale.

– Non, cela ne nous atteint pas, j'ai vérifié, assura Jeanne. En tout cas _pas encore_. C'est seulement la ville, autour de nous.

– Il faut le dire à Marco, trouver la sortie, et vite, chuchota Meene, terrifiée.

Jeanne approuva, et la jeune femme vit passer un éclat de peur sur son visage. Une peur qu'elle essayait manifestement de cacher jusqu'ici.

– C'est drôle, souffla Meene, les yeux braqués sur les petits tas de poussière à ses pieds. On dirait de la cendre…

.

oOo

.

Marco avisé de la découverte de Jeanne, le déjeuner se déroula dans une atmosphère d'une lourdeur atroce. L'Iron Maiden mangeait en guettant les deux adultes du regard, comme une enfant observant le match muet qui se déroule entre deux parents désireux de divorcer. C'était pesant, ça aussi. Le regard de Jeanne. Terriblement, horriblement pesant, tant elle paraissait lire dans leurs âmes essoufflées, et tant ce qu'elle devait y voir était affligeant.

Ils avalèrent leur ragoût dans le silence le plus complet. Puis Marco se leva, remplit un bol à demi, dont Meene devina qu'il serait pour Lyserg.

– Je m'en charge, décréta Jeanne immédiatement.

– Vous ne voulez pas vous reposer, Seigneur Maiden? demanda Marco.

– Non.

Quelque chose passa entre eux, un fil d'autorité, de défi, une sorte de… Meene n'aurait pas su comment décrire cela, mais elle le sentait transpirer de leurs regards, par tous les pores de sa peau, et son cœur cognait si fort que même à cinq pas, ils devaient l'entendre.

 _Elle sait_ , pensa-t-elle en observant Jeanne. Elle sait, oh mon Dieu…

L'idée que Marco pût déchoir de l'estime de Jeanne – outre que l'attitude de la sainte renforçait le soupçon de Meene – lui était, pour une raison mystérieuse, insupportable. Pour chasser la monstruosité ambiante qui s'était installée entre eux (un crocodile sarcastique aux yeux jaune, songea-t-elle, voilà la créature qui définirait le mieux cette ambiance), Meene se leva. Si brutalement qu'elle fit tomber sa cuillère. Marco plongea pour la ramasser. La loi des cinq secondes, pensa la jeune femme. Tout objet tombé moins de cinq secondes au sol est récupérable. Un réflexe, une impression maniaque un peu idiote et irrationnelle, mais ça ne l'étonnait pas de Marco. Leurs doigts se touchèrent quand elle récupéra l'ustensile et ce contact, à nouveau, la fit frissonner. Mais le fil était dénoué. L'électricité était retombée. Jeanne tendit la main et Marco y déposa le bol.

Lorsque l'Iron Maiden eut quitté la pièce, Meene déchiffra le visage de Marco. Son austérité avait momentanément disparu et il semblait plus vieux, abattu. Le malaise de la jeune femme disparut immédiatement, remplacé par une vague d'affection incontrôlable qu'elle ne s'expliqua pas.

– Tout va bien? murmura-t-elle.

Et elle inspira lentement un peu d'air, réalisant qu'elle était en apnée.

Marco ne répondit pas.

 _Il est trop près_ , pensa Meene. Il ne l'était pourtant pas tant que ça, mais… c'était trop tout de même. Elle avait même l'impression de percevoir le mouvement qu'il n'allait pas manquer de faire dans sa direction. C'était juste une sensation indistincte, elle n'était aucunement dictée par la raison, pourtant, obéissant à son instinct, elle se tendit sous le poids de ce geste non-éclos et se recroquevilla. C'était à peine visible, mais Marco le sentit et recula.

Puis il se mit à débarrasser, comme si de rien n'était.

– Peux-tu essuyer, pendant que je lave? demanda-t-il d'une voix neutre.

Le masque rigide, brièvement fendillé, s'était reconstitué. Plus de failles. Plus de vulnérabilité.

Meene acquiesça avec l'impression désespérante d'une occasion ratée.

.

oOo

.

La tristesse qui habitait Jeanne avait la couleur de la pluie qui tombait sans cesse.

Elle s'assura de la tiédeur de la soupe avant de la glisser dans la gorge de Lyserg, à cuillerées minuscules, à peine plus qu'une becquée. Le bouillon tomba comme il fallait. Jeanne soupira. Une fois, une seule fois, Lyserg avait fait une fausse route et s'était mis à tousser comme un diable dans son sommeil. Sans se réveiller, il avait expectoré sa pitance et souillé ses draps avant de retomber sur son oreiller. Jeanne avait eu la peur de sa vie.

– C'était plutôt bon, aujourd'hui, dit-elle. Marco cuisine bien mieux que Meene.

Elle sourit au souvenir des morceaux de patate brûlés à l'extérieur, cuits à l'intérieur, qu'elle leur avait servi la veille.

– Nous allons probablement aller commercer cet après-midi.

Elle parlait souvent à Lyserg. Il était le seul à qui elle pouvait confier ses peines, car Meene et Marco étaient bien trop encombrés par les leurs. Comme il était triste de voir leurs sentiments pourtant si beaux au naturel se réduire à peau de chagrin! Ils étaient comme les murs de la ville qui se changeaient en cendres.

Jeanne préférait de loin les moments où ils sortaient. Il fallait éviter les pièges, les guets-apens des voleurs, chercher une échappatoire. C'était une bonne diversion. Fuir… Ça l'avait toujours été.

Elle baissa les yeux sur son butin du jour, quelques objets épars, poussiéreux, brisés. Peu reluisant, à première vue, et pourtant. Il y avait une boîte à musique rouillée, mais qui laissait passer une petite mélodie aigrelette encore jolie quand on l'ouvrait. Quelques bijoux fantaisie défraîchis, qu'elle avait frottés et qui avaient vite retrouvé leur brillant d'origine. Un vrac de vêtements chauds. Du papier vierge. Un flacon contenant de l'huile de chauffage. Une trousse contenant des aiguilles. Étalés sur les lattes patinées, cela ressemblait au trésor d'une enfant qui serait allée fouiller dans le grenier.

Malgré toutes les difficultés qu'on y rencontrait, Jeanne n'arrivait pas à trouver ce monde entièrement horrible. C'était un monde triste, en deuil, mais il n'était pas maléfique. Les hommes, dans leur peur et leur perplexité, étaient tentés de le voir ainsi. Pourtant, il était semblable à la réalité: c'était eux qui y apportaient le mal. Cela se passait mal uniquement parce que certains décidaient de rançonner les autres, de mentir, de voler, de trahir. Elle et ses compagnons n'avaient pas eu le réflexe de chercher d'autres survivants à aider. Pour autant, jamais ils n'auraient pensé à détrousser ceux qu'ils croisaient par hasard.

Non, ce monde n'était pas pourri. Il moisissait, et c'était très différent. Il s'autodétruisait, s'amenuisait, s'apitoyait sur lui-même, mais il n'était pas pour autant laid ou perdu d'avance. Elle y voyait de la beauté, comme elle aurait pu en trouver en elle-même, dans le reflet d'un miroir. Étrange, dissonante, sans réponse, telle était la ville des pluies charbonneuses.

Jeanne ouvrit la boîte à musique pour la faire entendre à Lyserg. Le petit son enfantin résonna dans la chambre. Deux personnages en fine porcelaine peinte, d'une précision remarquable, tournaient mécaniquement durant que la chanson. Comme il serait triste qu'une œuvre d'artisanat aussi délicate puisse être réduite en poussière! Peut-être y avait-il des choses qui ne seraient pas affectées, comme les gens, par le phénomène? Jeanne avait envie d'y croire.

– Comment est-ce qu'un monde qui fait d'aussi beaux objets pourrait être aussi barbare? murmura-t-elle.

L'appel de Meene la surprit.

On l'attendait pour partir.

Jeanne avala le reste de soupe qui restait au fond du bol et le laissa au pied du lit – n'en déplaise à son bras droit. Puis elle se pencha sur Lyserg et posa un baiser volatile sur son front, avant de quitter la pièce.

.

oOo

.

Les rues de Rain City étaient nombreuses, tortueuses et sombres. Un éclairage public faible et jaunissant y faisait parfois lumière, mais certaines ruelles en étaient totalement dépourvues et s'y aventurer la nuit, à moins de trois combattants, relevait de l'extrême imprudence.

Silencieux, vêtus de capes sombres, Marco, Meene et Jeanne s'y faufilèrent avec l'aisance de ceux qui les ont parcourues mille fois. Les pavés trempés de pluie et de cendres glissaient et pourtant, ils s'y mouvaient avec une fluidité impressionnante, fruit de longues explorations au cours des mois qu'ils avaient passés ici.

Personne ne pouvait sortir de la ville. Ils avaient su par les personnes avec qui ils faisaient du troc qu'ils n'étaient pas les seuls atteints par cet étrange phénomène. Pourtant, il n'y avait ni mur, ni barbelés, ni soldats en armes pour les retenir. Non, c'était tout simplement la ville elle-même qui les emprisonnait, les perdait, les trompait. La voie de la sortie n'était pas close: elle n'existait tout simplement pas. Chaque fois qu'ils s'éloignaient de l'immeuble où ils habitaient, quel que soit l'itinéraire qu'ils empruntaient, ils se retrouvaient fatalement au même point. Plus on remontait les rues, plus on reculait. Ils avaient essayé des centaines de fois de marcher en s'éloignant toujours plus du centre de Rain City, le palais du roi, et de ses murailles fort reconnaissables, mais chaque passage les ramenait invariablement, et sans le moindre heurt, aux petites rues étroites du centre-ville. Ils finissaient toujours par retomber sur le château.

Un jour, ils avaient tenté de passer par les égouts: le même terrifiant phénomène s'était produit, et ils s'étaient révélés incapables de dépasser l'intersection par laquelle ils étaient descendus. Un autre jour, ils étaient montés sur les toits pour tenter de voir ce qu'il y avait par-delà la ville. En vain. Aucun d'entre eux, pas même Meene, n'avait la vue assez perçante pour dépasser la ligne d'horizon des bâtiments enchevêtrés sous les nuages filandreux. L'espace de Rain City semblait infini. Increvable. Invincible. Aussi dépourvu d'espoir que le ciel de plomb qui la surplombait.

Personne ne savait pourquoi Hao agissait ainsi. Le Roi ne se montrait pas. On savait juste qui il était, mais aucune revendication n'avait franchi les murs de sa demeure. De nombreuses rumeurs et hypothèses couraient sur le sujet. On les chuchotait à mi-voix sur les étals, avec la crainte superstitieuse que _quelqu'un_ n'écoute.

Certains disaient que Hao avait enfermé les shamans dans ce monde pour les protéger d'un grand cataclysme qui s'était déchaîné sur Terre après le Shaman Fight. Peut-être était-ce même cette apocalypse qui devait débarrasser la planète des humains pendant que les shamans attendraient leur heure. Certains Gandharas survivants pensaient, eux, que tout le monde était mort et qu'ils se trouvaient dans un entre-deux du Great Spirit où ils devaient payer pour leurs péchés en attendant la réincarnation. Cela expliquait que tout le monde ait faim et éprouve encore des besoins naturels. Cela expliquait aussi que nombre de participants au tournoi qui n'avaient pas de sang sur les mains n'aient pas refait surface. On racontait aussi parfois que le roi était tourmenté de remords, aveuglé par un chagrin inexpliqué, et qu'il ne contrôlait plus ses pouvoirs. Mais personne ne pouvait être affirmatif: nul n'était entré au château pour vérifier.

Aussi bien, disaient d'autres gens, il n'y avait plus de roi. Aussi bien, Hao les avait tous abandonnés, dans cette ville décrépite et froide, où ils vénéraient un château vide. C'était peut-être pour ça qu'il n'y avait aucune revendication d'autorité. C'était bien l'hypothèse la plus terrifiante, pour Jeanne, pour Meene, pour Marco. L'idée de se retrouver pris au piège d'un monde, totalement seuls, sans espoir ni dieu.

.

oOo

.

Le marché était tendu sous des bâches noires qui permettaient de conserver les biens échangés. Marco se chargea de négocier un peu de nourriture en échange de lattes de plancher arrachées au parquet de l'appartement voisin. Le bois était assez prisé, et tous les immeubles n'en étaient pas pourvus. Jeanne, de son côté, parvint à échanger toutes ses découvertes contre trois sachets de nutriments et quelques boîtes de conserve. Personne ne voulut de la boîte à musique, en revanche. Elle s'aperçut que ça lui était égal, finalement. Mieux: elle était contente de pouvoir conserver un peu de la beauté de ce monde.

Ils rentrèrent satisfaits, après avoir déverrouillé les portes et ôté les différents "pièges" mis en place par Marco pour protéger leur demeure durant leur absence.

Au début, cela avait été terrible de laisser Lyserg sans surveillance. Terrifiant. Et puis, s'apercevant qu'il était risqué de s'éloigner à moins de trois personnes, ils s'étaient résignés, non sans laisser derrière eux de solides barricades. C'était un pari, mais ils étaient obligés de le prendre.

Le premier geste de Jeanne fut d'aller vérifier que le jeune garçon allait bien. Tout était en ordre, mais à peine la jeune fille fut-elle entrée qu'un bruit la figea sur place.

Retenant son souffle, à pas minuscules, elle sortit dans le couloir. Qui était-ce? Marco, Meene? Pourtant, elle ne les avait pas entendus monter. Un craquement la fit pivoter, et elle aperçut son lieutenant, grimpant silencieusement les marches. Elle en déduisit que ni l'un ni l'autre n'était à l'origine du bruit. Cela avait fait comme une chute: un objet en équilibre qui avait basculé, peut-être? Ou alors, quelqu'un.

Marco lui fit signe de rester immobile et posa la main sur la crosse de son arme. Jeanne secoua la tête, agacée. Non, pas question. Elle savait qu'elle était importante – et encore, jusqu'ici, ils n'en avaient pas eu la preuve: tous ceux qu'ils avaient dû combattre étaient de pauvres hères affamés comme eux –, mais elle en avait assez d'épargner son furyuku. D'abord, pour quoi faire? Ils n'en avaient pas eu besoin jusqu'à présent. Il y avait peut-être une menace derrière cette porte. C'était l'occasion, n'est-ce pas? Jeanne intima l'ordre silencieux à Marco de la couvrir et invoqua Shamash.

Elle ne s'était jamais battue dans ces conditions. Avec la crainte de ne pas voir, de ne pas savoir ce qui l'attendait, de ne pas ressentir le furyuku. L'adrénaline de l'opération militaire.

Deux pas plus tard, tendue à l'extrême, elle se trouvait face à la porte.

Ouvrit.

Deux créatures bondirent, la firent sursauter et brandir un Over Soul – une arme contondante quelconque – créé à partir de son bracelet de fer. Avant qu'elle ne réalise que ses opposantes ne lui avaient pas sauté dessus: non, elles avaient reculé.

Leurs visages stupéfaits ne paraissaient pas belliqueux.

Un déclic. La sécurité du revolver de Marco.

– Qui êtes-vous? s'écria l'une d'elles.

– C'est plutôt nous qui devrions poser cette question, répliqua Marco.

– Du calme, fit Jeanne.

Elle sentait sans trop savoir pourquoi que les deux inconnues n'étaient pas dangereuses. Leurs voix, leurs attitudes, peut-être. Ou alors leurs positions de défense et la façon totalement automatique (si émouvante, penserait Jeanne plus tard) dont la plus âgée s'était placée légèrement devant sa comparse, pour la protéger.

Jeanne releva son Over Soul.

– Par où êtes-vous entrées?

– Par les toits, répondit la plus âgée.

– Nous habitons ici, dit enfin Jeanne. Nous sommes juste surpris de voir quelqu'un.

Les deux femmes parurent se détendre à ces mots.

– Vous cherchiez un refuge, devina Jeanne.

Il n'y eut pas besoin d'acquiescer.

– Seigneur Maiden, chuchota Marco.

Jeanne se tourna vers lui, montrant ainsi ostensiblement son dos aux deux intruses.

– Tout va bien, le rassura-t-elle. On va discuter.

Puis, aux deux autres:

– D'accord?

Les deux femmes hochèrent la tête, au bout d'une minute.

Jeanne s'autorisa alors enfin à les détailler. L'aînée était indienne, comme les Paches, mais d'une autre nation, semblait-il. Elle portait des tatouages qu'on n'avait jamais vus chez aucun organisateur. Son visage était taillé finement et elle avait le sérieux de Marco, avec une note indiciblement plus mélancolique. La plus jeune, en arrière, était une très jolie jeune femme au regard sombre, plus belliqueux et plus énergique, qui arborait des tresses tribales que Jeanne n'aurait su nommer et une tenue plutôt sportive. Sa peau était sombre, comme celle de l'Indienne, mais plus brune que cuivrée. Elle avait les lèvres pleines et une certaine rondeur féminine. Elle avait participé au Shaman Fight, Jeanne en était sûre. Elle était même présente aux Plantations. Une de ces shamans éliminées dès les premiers matches, mais qui avait rejoint les rangs, avec tous les autres, lors de la bataille.

– D'accord, dit enfin l'Indienne, coupant sa réflexion.

– On peut savoir vos noms? exigea Marco.

– Et les vôtres? rétorqua la plus jeune avec morgue.

– Vous êtes les invitées, répliqua le commandant X-Laws.

L'aînée des deux leva alors la main pour calmer sa compagne.

– Je suis Lilirara et voici Datura.

.

oOo

.

Meene les vit arriver avec stupéfaction. Mais sa crainte fut douchée par le calme absolu de Jeanne. On offrit un peu d'eau chaude aux herbes aux deux femmes, ainsi que des couvertures: elles étaient trempées et transies.

L'histoire de Datura et Lilirara était pleine de surprise et de révélations.

– Nous vivions pas très loin d'ici, expliqua Datura. Mais des types sont venus. On a, enfin, on n'est pas très fortes, toutes les deux. Alors on a dû battre en retraite. Nous ne voulions pas rester exposées alors nous sommes passées par les toits de l'immeuble. Chez vous, ça avait l'air propre, alors on est rentrées. On ne savait pas que c'était occupé.

Marco, bras croisés derrière la table à laquelle les quatre femmes étaient assises, grommela:

– Rester exposées à quoi?

– Vous ne savez pas? fit Datura.

– Savoir quoi? demanda Meene.

– Eh bien, les gens qui disparaissent.

– Quoi?

Meene sentit son ventre se nouer.

– Des gens s'évanouissent en fumée, répéta Datura. Un jour ils sont là et pouf, le lendemain, ils ont disparu. C'est arrivé à notre fourgue habituel. Apparemment, y en a beaucoup comme ça. Des shamans pas très puissants. Personne ne sait d'où ça vient. Y en a qui pensent que c'est un serial killer. Ou des gens qui ont faim et qui en bouffent d'autres.

Meene serra les dents, écœurée.

– Ou alors, ça pourrait être la milice de Hao.

– La milice de Hao? répéta Jeanne.

– Mais vous êtes jamais sortis de là, ou quoi? Vous savez bien, ces grands types, là.

Face à leurs airs éberlués, Lilirara prit la parole:

– On les voit parfois, la nuit. Ils sont grands, vêtus de capes, masqués. On ne sait pas qui ils sont, ce qu'ils veulent. Ils ne parlent jamais. En fait, personne ne sait vraiment s'ils sont une sorte de police ou un gang, c'est juste un soupçon. Mais là où ils passent, il y a généralement des gens qui disparaissent.

– Personne n'a essayé de leur parler? demanda Meene.

– Pas que je sache.

– Mais alors, ça pourrait être n'importe qui? N'importe quoi?

Datura haussa les épaules.

– Oui, probablement. Mais ils ont l'air… vraiment puissants.

Le silence s'étendit. Des faits. Mais aucune certitude. Aucun message des autorités, aucune arrestation notoire, rien. Ils ne savaient rien. C'était encore plus terrifiant.

– Une dernière question, lança Marco, qui ne perdait pas le Nord, toi (à Lilirara), je ne t'ai jamais vue au tournoi. D'où viens-tu? Comment es-tu arrivée ici?

Lilirara prit son temps avant de répondre.

– Je n'en sais rien.

– Comment?

– Je me suis réveillée ici, c'est tout.

Marco plissa les yeux, sceptique.

– Pourquoi, continua Lilirara, tu as une idée de comment nous sommes arrivés ici, toi?

Mouché, Marco se tint coi.

.

oOo

.

Avant qu'ils aient pu arguer qu'ils n'avaient pas de quoi nourrir deux bouches supplémentaires, Datura exhiba un sac de provisions bien rempli.

– On partage si vous nous laissez rester.

Les trois X-Laws n'eurent pas besoin de se concerter pour accepter. De toute façon, il y avait assez de pièces pour les loger. Jeanne voulut lancer une grande opération nettoyage pour deux salles mitoyennes, mais Lilirara l'arrêta avec délicatesse et lui glissa qu'une seule suffirait. Interloquée, Jeanne ne comprit pas, et vit au signe d'assentiment de Meene et de Marco qu'elle était la seule à laquelle cela échappait.

Il y avait toujours eu une chambre par personne chez les X-Laws. Et pas d'exception. Cependant, Jeanne comprit l'instant suivant à quel point il pouvait être difficile de dormir seul quand on avait l'habitude de se pelotonner contre quelqu'un, de se protéger mutuellement et de veiller à tour de rôle durant le sommeil de l'autre. Un regret de ne pas connaître une telle chose l'étreignit, mais passa vite. Le reste de l'après-midi se passa à nettoyer la fameuse chambre.

Jeanne ne put s'empêcher d'observer les deux femmes à la dérobée et remarqua très vite le lien puissant qui les unissait. Un fil ténu qui lui rappelait intensément celui qu'elle voyait se déliter entre Marco et Meene. Elle ne pensait pas qu'il pouvait exister une telle chose entre deux êtres du même sexe, mais à présent qu'elle l'avait sous les yeux, cela avait quelque chose d'évident, de simple, de magique. Une compatibilité naturelle, qui faisait de chaque geste un cri de gorge à vous prendre aux tripes. Une sorte de proximité extrême qui leur donnait l'air de se déplacer uniquement l'une par rapport à l'autre, en laissant toujours l'espace nécessaire à sa compagne. Une harmonie fluide qui aurait pu exister entre ses deux subordonnés, car l'émotion y était, mais qui était sans cesse parasitée par la charogne sans nom qui gisait entre eux.

Datura était assez grossière, parlait fort, mais c'était la plus faible des deux, devina Jeanne. Celle que Lilirara, plus douce en apparence, malgré sa maussaderie, devait protéger. L'une se mettait en avant durant les moments quotidiens, mais en cas de danger, comme tout à l'heure, dans la chambre, c'était l'autre qui intervenait. Même s'il y avait fort à parier que les niveaux respectifs des deux nouvelles recrues ne seraient pas d'une grande utilité face à une réelle menace. Enfin, ça faisait toujours deux bras, deux cœurs supplémentaires.

.

oOo

.

Le lendemain, ils se réveillèrent non pas avec la faim dévorante habituelle et la triste perspective de n'avoir que de l'eau claire farinée à manger, mais avec la petite fringale des lendemains de bons dîners.

Pour la première fois depuis longtemps, grâce aux provisions de Lilirara et Datura, ils avaient eu un peu de viande à incorporer à la soupe du soir. L'Indienne s'était révélée habile à dénicher des oiseaux au sommet des toits. Une surprise aussi inattendue que sympathique. D'ailleurs, elle s'était remise en chasse dès le matin.

L'estomac mieux rempli, après un petit-déjeuner comportant du vrai pain, Meene se sentait moins mal à l'aise qu'autrefois, face à Marco. Le poids des révélations des deux femmes devait aussi jouer. Il était plus facile d'oublier les casseroles face à l'adversité.

Ils étaient justement occupés à plumer les deux derniers pigeons attrapés par Lilirara, sans se parler, à leur habitude, mais avec plus d'entrain et moins de lourdeur. L'ambiance était privilégiée, au point qu'une voix souffla à Meene que c'était le moment de poser ses questions. Cette pensée la glaça brutalement. Le spectre infâme surgissait de nouveau. Marco ne semblait pas avoir remarqué quoi que ce soit. Il plumait avec ardeur, concentré, en réajustant ses lunettes toutes les minutes, comme d'habitude. Ce tic. Ce satané tic. Elle n'aimait pas quand il le faisait. Quand les lunettes tombaient, on voyait mieux ses yeux. Elle avait toujours l'impression de perdre son regard lorsqu'il les redressait. Cela lui donnait une allure de robot sans âme. Cela révélait le Marco qu'elle craignait, qu'elle détestait, qu'elle soupçonnait d'avoir envoyé ses compagnons au casse-pipe par jalousie.

Le souffle coupé, Meene réalisa que c'était la première fois qu'elle formulait _réellement_ cette pensée.

Un sixième sens dut avertir Marco de son trouble car il releva la tête et la dévisagea.

– Meene? finit-il par demander doucement.

La jeune femme ouvrit la bouche, chercha quelque chose à dire pour dissiper la tension, il lui suffisait de trois mots, _tout va bien_ , mais ses lèvres refusaient de les prononcer.

– Qu'est-ce qui ne va pas?

Toi, aurait-elle voulu répondre. Mais elle restait bouche bée. Elle remarqua que sa main tremblait.

Voyant cela, Marco approcha posa sa paume par-dessus. Inconsciemment, Meene écarta les doigts pour offrir un bout de sa peau.

Ce contact. Elle se demanda comment les Gandharas pouvaient croire qu'ils étaient tous morts. Pas possible qu'ils le soient et qu'ils puissent ressentir _ça_. Non, pas possible que sa chair tremble comme elle le faisait, tendue comme un fil, à cette simple main qui serrait la sienne. Pas possible qu'un toucher aussi infime puisse éveiller un émoi pareil dans une âme désincarnée.

Meene n'avait aucune idée de ce qui se serait passé ensuite s'il n'y avait pas eu le cri. La cavalcade. Et une Datura échevelée qui les surprit bien trop près, comme deux adolescents pris à se bécoter, mais qui ne leur prêta aucune attention, bien trop paniquée pour cela:

– C'est Lilirara! Les types masqués, ils nous attaquent!

.

oOo

.

La situation était critique. L'Over Soul de Jeanne n'avait aucun effet sur l'homme masqué qui s'était emparé de Lilirara au coin d'une cheminée. L'Indienne s'était aventurée sur les toits malgré la pluie cendreuse, plus virulente que jamais, avec une légèreté et une adresse stupéfiantes.

Cette averse… étrange que ça se soit intensifié juste au moment de l'attaque. Les hommes sans visages contrôlaient-ils le temps? Détenaient-ils les clefs de ce monde? En tout cas, celui-ci ne répondait pas aux cris de Jeanne, qui lui avait intimé trois fois de s'identifier, déjà.

Il était vêtu d'une sorte de grand manteau qui le couvrait entièrement et arborait un masque indéfinissable, fait d'enchevêtrements de bois. Il se déplaçait sans bruit, combattait bien, mais ne semblait pas utiliser l'Over Soul. Celui de Jeanne, en revanche, s'amenuisait dangereusement. Manifestement, il avait annulé plusieurs fois son attaque. Elle avait choisi de rassembler Shamash autour d'elle car ses tentatives de le capturer au moyen d'instruments de torture s'étaient révélées vaines.

Elle entendit des appels mais ne se retourna pas. Datura était allée chercher Marco et Meene. Jeanne leva la main en les entendant approcher.

– Restez où vous êtes! ordonna-t-elle. Il est fort.

Meene obéit instantanément, revolver stable, braqué sur l'homme, prête à faire feu à tout moment. Cependant, Jeanne perçut la réticence de Marco et son bras qui tremblait sous la pluie.

Il avait plus de furyuku, mais il n'avait pas l'entraînement de Meene.

– Si je n'arrive pas à le battre, vous prendrez la suite, décréta Jeanne.

Cela dut moucher son bras droit. Elle était le Seigneur Iron Maiden Jeanne ou pas?

– Rends-nous cette femme, ordonna-t-elle à l'inconnu, qui n'avait pas bougé. Ou bien je devrai te châtier.

Et tu n'aimeras pas ça, compléta-t-elle en pensée.

Oh, l'adrénaline coulant à flots dans ses veines, le bonheur d'avoir un adversaire à nouveau, la joie d'être utile, _enfin_. Oui, enfin, enfin quelque chose qu'elle seule pouvait faire. Elle avait attendu cela. C'était vrai.

Comme l'autre ne bougeait pas, elle s'apprêta à lancer une nouvelle attaque. Mais avant qu'elle ait pu agir, l'homme – du moins, elle le supposait –, leva la main vers elle.

Ce fut comme un parpaing dans sa poitrine.

Son fantôme, pensa-t-elle. On ne le voit pas. Mais il est là.

L'instant d'après, elle heurtait le mur. Tout se brouilla. Marco hurla. Fit feu. Son archange bondit et fut dissous en un instant. Meene cria son nom, lui ordonna de reculer et tira à son tour.

Jeanne se redressa péniblement, la vue brouillée par le choc et la pluie. L'averse s'était faite drue. Les escarbilles se sentaient mieux, d'ailleurs, cela faisait mal, comme des grêlons.

Jeanne faillit déraper mais se retint de justesse.

– Arrêtez! hurla-t-elle. Écartez-vous!

Elle voulut lancer une autre attaque et vit. Marco et Meene étaient au sol, hagards. Datura semblait impuissante, elle aussi. Elle se dressa pourtant face à l'inconnu et tenta _quelque chose_. Un petit Over Soul, débordant de rage, d'espoir, d'amour, mais dérisoire, hélas, dérisoire.

L'homme le balaya d'un geste. Datura tomba à genoux. Jeanne tendit le bras, furieuse.

Elle croisa son regard à travers les fentes du masque.

Non, songea-t-elle. Mon furyuku. Je dois sauver mon furyuku. Il l'annulerait encore. Je le gaspillerais en pure perte ici.

Alors, l'homme se détourna et sauta sur le toit voisin, emportant Lilirara.

Jeanne se précipita vers ses alliés. Tout le monde allait bien, malgré le choc.

– Marco, Meene, levez-vous, on le suit, décréta Jeanne. Toi, ajouta-t-elle à l'adresse de Datura, il vaut mieux que tu restes ici, avec Lyserg. Tu n'as plus de furyuku, n'est-ce pas?

La jeune femme faillit protester mais le regard de Jeanne l'en empêcha.

– Nous reviendrons avec elle, lui assura la jeune fille. C'est promis.

Datura capitula.

.

oOo

.

Ils avaient renoncé à pourchasser l'homme sur les toits et étaient redescendus dans les rues par l'échelle de secours. Cela leur avait fait perdre du temps. Heureusement que Shamash et les archanges avaient pu s'envoler pour le suivre de haut et les guider.

La course à travers les ruelles noires de la ville leur parut interminable. Et pourtant, elle leur rappelait quelque chose…

– Bon sang, s'écria Marco. C'est le château, il va vers le château.

Évidemment, pensa Jeanne. Bien sûr, ça ne peut venir que de là.

Ils se trouvèrent bientôt au pied des murailles grises.

Embusqués au coin d'un mur, juste avant la place où se tenait la bâtisse, ils s'interrogèrent sur la marche à suivre.

– Il n'y a pas le choix, décréta Marco. Il faut passer par la porte principale. C'est le seul moyen.

– Comment le sais-tu? demanda Meene.

– Tu vois un autre passage? Les murs sont infranchissables.

Mais Meene ne l'écouta pas. Ses yeux s'agrandirent.

Le cœur de Jeanne se serra. Elle n'aimait pas ce reflet de peur que l'on voyait souvent chez elle. Elle n'aimait pas cela.

– Marco, souffla Meene d'une voix blanche. Marco, dis-moi que ce n'est pas toi…

– Qu'est-ce que tu racontes? s'emporta-t-il.

– Tu n'as pas fait ça? Tu ne les as pas dénoncées…?

– Quoi? Mais tu as perdu l'esprit?

– Dis-le! siffla Meene, la main sur la crosse de son arme.

– Ça suffit, chuchota précipitamment Jeanne. Arrêtez ça.

Elle prit Meene par le bras pour l'apaiser.

– Bien sûr que non, ce n'est pas lui. Nous allons la sauver. Ne t'inquiète pas.

Meene tremblait sous sa main. Pourtant, elle inspira et lâcha son arme. Elle lui ferait confiance. Pour le moment.

– Allons-y, maintenant, fit Jeanne.

.

oOo

.

Ils s'étaient sentis ridicules, devant la grande porte. Un regard derrière eux leur avait prouvé que la place était vide. C'était vraiment étrange, cette absence de sensation, en ce monde. On aurait dû pouvoir ressentir au moins la présence du Roi ou de son fantôme, le Great Spirit, pas vrai? Pourtant, c'était comme si l'endroit était abandonné. Ils avaient frappé à la porte, sans obtenir de réponse, alors ils l'avaient tout simplement poussée.

La porte s'était ouverte sur un grand hall, pavé de dalles noires et blanches. À l'intérieur, personne.

Ils étaient entrés.

La porte ne s'était même pas refermée.

.

oOo

.

Le palais était un désert de noir, de blanc, de gris. Il n'y avait pas âme qui vive. Ils traversèrent des successions de salles immenses, sans croiser le moindre homme masqué ni la plus petite trace de présence humaine ou fantomatique. Rien. Rien d'autre que des enfilades de longues salles dallées, vides, flanquées de colonnes sculptées et tachées de suie.

L'humidité était présente ici aussi. Il faisait froid. Un vent glacé parcourait le palais et charriait de petits morceaux de cendres. Le mobilier était vétuste et la poussière grise recouvrait tout. On avait vraiment l'impression que personne n'était entré ici depuis longtemps.

Cela commençait même à devenir inquiétant.

Au bout d'un moment, cependant, Jeanne commença à se sentir mal. Son souffle était court, elle avait chaud. Elle ressentait. C'était là, plus très loin, et c'était énorme.

.

oOo

.

Ils entrèrent dans une salle encore plus immense que les précédentes. Celle-ci paraissait un peu plus propre. Le blanc n'y avait pas cette nuance de sale que l'on trouvait partout ailleurs. À ses côtés, Meene et Marco poussèrent tous deux une exclamation.

Au fond de la pièce, affalé sur un trône blanc gigantesque, se tenait Hao, enroulé dans son poncho beige.

Près de lui, deux fillettes identiques, inanimées sur le sol. Deux Paches.

En s'approchant, ils comprirent.

Le Roi et les deux petites dormaient profondément.

.

oOo

.

Meene et Marco restèrent sagement campés sur leurs positions, mais Jeanne ne put s'empêcher de s'approcher encore plus près de Hao pour le contempler. Endormi, son sourire avait perdu de cette tranquille condescendance, si désagréable. On ne voyait plus son regard de braise, où se lisait son millénaire passé. Cela lui donnait pour la première fois l'allure de ce qu'il était vraiment: un jeune garçon de quinze ans.

Comme Lyserg, pensa-t-elle.

– Attention, souffla brusquement Meene, j'entends quelqu'un…

À peine eut-elle fini sa phrase que trois hautes silhouettes jaillirent des couloirs adjacents. Encapuchonnés, masqués, mutiques. La milice.

Jeanne, Meene et Marco étaient cernés. La jeune fille fit signe aux autres de rester sur ses côtés. Ils combattraient dos à dos. S'il fallait vendre chèrement sa peau, elle y était prête.

Quelque chose la fit tiquer, cependant. Quelque chose dans les masques qu'elle voyait. Elle reconnaissait celui, indéchiffrable, de l'homme qui avait enlevé Lilirara, et qui arborait une sorte de motif végétal. Les deux autres, en revanche, affichaient une effigie animale qui lui rappelait…

L'assaillant de Lilirara ôta alors son masque.

…les Paches.

Sous le bois enchevêtré, se tenait l'homme si gentil qui tenait le café du village. Talim.

– Nous ne vous voulons aucun mal, assura-t-il avec son plus beau sourire.

Les deux autres l'imitèrent aussitôt. Jeanne reconnut le visage droit d'un des organisateurs qui s'était occupé de Yoh Asakura. Silva. Le dernier, plus petit, était, sans surprise, le chef Goldova.

– Qu'est-ce que vous foutez là? rugit Marco abasourdi.

Il devait être extrêmement choqué pour employer un tel langage, se dit Jeanne.

– Nous veillons sur le sommeil du Roi, répondit laconiquement Goldova.

– Et pourquoi dort-il comment ça? demanda Meene. Depuis… combien de temps, ça dure?

– Longtemps, soupira le vieil homme. Beaucoup trop longtemps. Il y a une éternité qu'il devrait s'être réveillé ou être mort, mais il continue à dormir.

Les engrenages s'articulèrent. Jeanne intervint:

– Vous voulez dire que Hao… en est toujours à la phase de fusion? Il n'a pas pris contrôle du Great Spirit?

– Oui et non, expliqua Silva. Oui parce qu'il ne s'est pas réveillé après avoir été conduit au Great Spirit, et non parce que… quelque part, il le contrôle, sinon nous ne serions pas dans ce monde.

– Et puis, il y a Lip et Rap, fit remarquer Talim en désignant les fillettes endormies. Elles devaient juste l'accompagner. Elles n'étaient pas censées s'endormir avec lui.

– Et pourquoi l'avoir caché? s'écria Meene, avec une colère manifestement difficile à maîtriser. Vous êtes au courant que tout le monde se demande ce qui se passe? Nous nous sommes tous réveillés ici sans savoir pourquoi, nous en étions réduits à supposer, à survivre, en attendant! À chercher une sortie à l'aveuglette… pourquoi vous être planqués ici pendant tout ce temps alors que vous déteniez des informations aussi capitales?

Les Paches se regardèrent, mal à l'aise. La fureur de Meene était parfaitement justifiée.

– Il n'y a aucun moyen de sortir, avoua finalement Silva. Nous avons tous essayé, plusieurs fois. Alors nous avons essayé de réveiller le Roi, mais rien à faire. Nous pensions avoir une solution… nous ne voulions pas effrayer les gens inutilement, alors que nous n'avions pas de certitude.

À la grimace de Meene, Jeanne sut que cette explication ne lui convenait pas.

– On croit toujours bien faire, soupira-t-elle.

Une autre idée lui vint et elle s'en voulut de ne pas y avoir pensé plus tôt.

– Et qu'avez-vous fait de Lilirara? Et des autres? Pourquoi les avoir enlevés, d'ailleurs?

– C'était notre plan, soupira Goldova avec tristesse. Nous voulions utiliser les pouvoirs de shamans "spéciaux" pour entrer en contact avec le Roi ou le Great Spirit dans son sommeil…

À la mine horrifiée de ses interlocuteurs, il se reprit:

– Elle va bien, ils vont tous bien, rassurez-vous! Nous avons pris soin d'eux. Mais…

– Mais quoi? trancha Marco, accusateur.

– Ils… ils se sont endormis comme le roi.

– Comment?

– Nous en avons conclu qu'ils avaient réussi à entrer en contact, mais qu'aucun d'entre eux n'avait pu "revenir".

Les trois X-Laws se concertèrent, puis Marco demanda:

– Chez nous, il y a quelqu'un qui ne s'est pas réveillé. Vous savez pourquoi?

– C'est arrivé chez nous aussi, répondit Silva. L'une des nôtres n'a pas repris connaissance. Nous pensons que ce monde n'agit pas de la même façon sur toutes les personnes. Ceux qui dorment ne se réveilleront sans doute qu'avec le roi…

Jeanne réfléchit à toute vitesse. Lorsqu'elle releva la tête, elle chercha le regard de Marco et le supplia de ne pas s'opposer à ce qu'elle allait tenter.

– Je vais essayer.

– Jeanne-sama, souffla Meene.

Les Paches échangèrent un regard.

– Ce n'est pas raisonnable, fit Marco. Si vous vous endormez… Nous avons besoin de vous!

– Il n'y a pas le choix, Marco, soupira Jeanne. Ce monde ne tiendra plus très longtemps.

Et, jetant un coup d'œil aux Paches, elle devina qu'ils savaient parfaitement à quoi elle faisait allusion.

– Vous comptiez alerter la population, à propos de la désagrégation de la ville, tout de même? demanda-t-elle avec une pointe de tranchant.

Silence désolé. Jeanne abandonna. On n'avait pas le temps.

Elle se tourna vers Meene qui comprit et lui ouvrit les bras, tout simplement. Jeanne chercha quelque chose à lui dire, mais ne trouva pas.

– Au revoir, chuchota-t-elle, faute de mieux.

Elle hésita face à Marco et sentit que son doute le blessait. Alors, sans rien dire, elle posa une main sur son avant-bras. Son commandant n'osa pas la prendre dans ses bras. À la place, il déposa un long baiser sur son front.

– N'oublie pas qui tu es, murmura-t-il en reculant, la tutoyant pour la première fois. Et reviens-nous.

.

oOo

.

Face à Hao, sur l'estrade, Jeanne avait l'impression d'être seule. C'était comme si elle s'était entièrement coupée du monde dans lequel elle se trouvait juste avant.

Hao était si près! Jamais elle ne s'en était approchée autant. Il ne semblait pas du tout menaçant. Il était même plutôt beau, à bien y regarder.

Elle n'avait aucune idée de ce qu'il fallait faire pour entrer en contact avec lui. Créer un Over Soul? Se placer en état de mort imminente? Ou bien l'appeler, le toucher, tout simplement, peut-être?

Lentement, Jeanne prit sa main dans la sienne. Sa peau n'avait pas la froideur qu'elle redoutait, elle était douce et chaude. Contrairement à sa cité, le roi n'avait rien de mort.

Hao frissonna à son contact, mais Jeanne ne parvint pas à retirer sa main. Elle eut un hoquet de surprise.

Une poigne d'acier s'était refermée sur son poignet. Hao n'avait pas bougé, pourtant, elle se sentait peu à peu tirée vers lui.

Le roi s'était emparé d'elle.

Un voile noir passa sur sa vue. Jeanne se sentit partir. Elle entendit appeler, pensa "Marco", avant de sombrer.

.

oOo

.

Elle marchait.

Elle ne savait pas trop sur quoi, ce n'était pas clair. Une route? Non, c'était immense, il n'y avait pas de bordure. Elle était dans une sorte d'espace indéterminé, sans terre ni horizon, brumeux, aussi, comme le ciel de Rain City, et où flottaient parfois des visages et des silhouettes évanescentes.

Je suis au cœur du Great Spirit, pensa Jeanne.

Elle allait bien finir par trouver Hao. Elle allait y arriver. Mais tout était si vaste! C'était peut-être pour ça que personne ne se réveillait après l'avoir touché: on errait indéfiniment sans pouvoir le trouver.

Jeanne serra les poings. Elle ne tenait pas à perdre son temps ici. Rassemblant son furyuku – du moins, elle en faisait le geste, elle ne savait pas comment ça fonctionnait ici –, elle tenta de l'invoquer.

– Hoho! s'amusa alors une voix dans son dos. Tu ne manques pas de culot, toi.

Jeanne se retourna. Il était là. Souriant, à son habitude, mais avec davantage d'humour que de suffisance. Cela le changeait tellement qu'elle faillit ne pas le reconnaître.

– Je crains que tes pouvoirs ne soient pas suffisants pour un fantôme tel que moi, ironisa le roi. Sans vouloir te vexer, bien sûr.

Hao ne ressemblait plus à Hao. Le diable qu'elle devait autrefois combattre. Celui qu'ils avaient décidé d'empêcher de rejoindre le trône, mais qui avait tout de même réussi.

– N'aies pas peur, petite, je ne te ferai rien. Pourquoi me troubles-tu? Ne pouvez-vous pas me laisser en paix?

– Mais, bredouilla Jeanne, tu… dors! Et nous sommes coincés! Nous ne pouvons pas sortir! Nous sommes…

– Je ne comprends rien à ce que tu racontes, soupira Hao, ennuyé.

– Ne me dis pas que tu ne sais pas.

– Quoi?

– Cette ville, où nous sommes, ce n'est pas toi qui l'a créée, peut-être?

– Pourquoi, elle ne te plaît pas?

Jeanne, sidérée, se demanda s'il pouvait être cynique à ce point.

– Cette ville, où il nous pleut des cendres sur la tête et qui tombe lentement en poussière, tu oses me demander si elle me plaît?

– Des cendres? répéta Hao.

Jeanne soupira.

– Tu es sincère, n'est-ce pas?

Hao paraissait déconcerté.

– Le monde que tu as créé dans ton sommeil est en train de mourir, expliqua-t-elle. C'est pour ça que tu dois te réveiller. En plus, nous ne pouvons pas sortir! Nous n'avons aucune envie de rester là!

Elle retint la fin de sa diatribe. Celui lui coûtait énormément. Pourtant elle le dit:

– Nous avons besoin de toi.

– Ah oui? ricana Hao. De ta part, voilà qui ne manque pas de sel.

Jeanne le fusilla du regard.

– Tu dois revenir. Après tout, tu es notre roi, maintenant. Personne ne peut nous délivrer sauf toi.

Elle laissa filer une pause rhétorique. Un temps de réflexion pour l'esprit monumental qui se dressait devant elle. Hao avait beau avoir son apparence habituelle, elle ressentait son pouvoir, énorme, gigantesque, terrifiant.

– Et si moi je n'avais pas envie de revenir?

Jeanne bafouilla:

– Qu-quoi?

– Et si j'en avais assez de ce monde? De vous autres? De tous ces petits humains? Et si j'avais trouvé mieux, ici?

– Mieux? répéta Jeanne. Mais, il n'y a rien ici.

– Tu te trompes, rétorqua Hao. Regarde.

D'un doigt, il lui montra l'espace immense, une nature verdoyante, son monde. Et, au milieu, une petite cabane de bambous, devant laquelle paressait un chat et un lit de rivière. Dans l'embrasure de la porte, se tenait une femme blonde, dont la douceur et le maintien gracieux gommait une forte ressemblance avec Hao.

Le nom d'Asanoha parvint à l'esprit de Jeanne, sans qu'elle sache d'où il venait.

– Je n'ai aucune raison de revenir, poursuivit Hao. D'abord, je ne vous dois rien! Vous n'aviez qu'à ne pas perturber mon couronnement. Tout ça ne serait pas arrivé si vous étiez restés sagement sur Mû au lieu de vous jeter dans cette attaque suicidaire. J'ai déjà été bien gentil de vous bricoler un petit espace pour vous accueillir. Sans moi, vous n'auriez pas pu continuer à exister.

– Et quand la ville se sera entièrement réduite en poussière, persifla Jeanne, qu'est-ce que nous deviendrons?

– Je ne sais pas. Ça serait intéressant à vérifier.

– Alors, soupira Jeanne, tu n'as pas changé.

Hao eut un doux sourire.

– Pourquoi, qu'espérais-tu?

Jeanne secoua la tête.

– Je ne sais pas. Un peu de jugeote, peut-être.

Hao éclata de rire.

– Vraiment, quelle audace! Tu n'as peur de rien.

– Pourquoi devrais-je avoir peur? Mourir ici ou mourir en bas…

– Oh, tu n'es pas obligée de mourir. Toi tu peux rester. J'ai même laissé entrer ici tous ces faiblards qu'on m'a envoyés.

– Mais les autres, eux, ils peuvent toujours rêver.

– Je n'ai jamais prétendu créer un royaume pour tous.

Jeanne le regarda droit dans les yeux.

– C'est là que tu as tort. Que j'avais tort aussi. Pourquoi te sens-tu menacé par ceux qui sont différents de toi?

Il y eut un moment de silence, puis Hao se détourna d'elle et s'engagea sur le sentier pavé de pierres rondes, qui menait à la maisonnette et à la femme blonde.

– Reste ici, protesta Jeanne. Je n'ai pas fini.

– Cela m'est égal que vous soyez coincés dans un monde qui tombe en ruines, petite Jeanne. Si tu es intelligente, reste ici, sinon, je ne te retiens pas.

Jeanne avait réussi à se contrôler jusqu'ici. Hao la dégoûtait, lui faisait peur, la fascinait à la fois. Mais elle savait que ce méli-mélo de sensations était aussi une part de son éducation. Elle avait tenté de mettre ses sentiments personnels de côté pour le raisonner. Mais là, elle voyait rouge.

La femme blonde s'était rapprochée. Elle souriait paisiblement. Pourtant, Jeanne vit passer quelque chose sur ses traits qui la décida.

Elle empoigna Hao par le bras et le força à se retourner. Ensuite, s'inspirant sans le savoir d'un certain fameux coup gauche, elle lui flanque une baffe magistrale.

– Sale gosse, s'écria-t-elle. Tu n'es qu'un sale gosse! Tu as voulu être roi? Tu l'es. Et tu as des responsabilités, maintenant, alors prends-les! Tu te figures qu'être roi c'est faire ce qu'on veut? Tu as passé tout le tournoi à écraser les autres et leurs rêves. C'est à toi de les réaliser, désormais! Tu comptes rester un bébé pendant mille ans encore ou agir enfin comme une personne décente?

Échauffée, Jeanne se demanda tout de même si elle n'était pas allée trop loin. Mais elle se fichait des conséquences. Elle était furieuse. Elle était ravie. Pour rien au monde elle n'aurait cédé sa place à qui que ce soit. Enguirlander Hao, ça n'avait pas de prix.

Le Shaman King parut sur le point de se mettre en colère. Pourtant, à sa grande surprise, ses épaules retombèrent. Jeanne y vit le moment de lancer la seconde offensive.

– Qu'est-ce qu'il y a de mal à essayer? poursuivit-elle sur un ton plus calme. Après tout, tu es le maître du Great Spirit. Qu'est-ce qui t'empêcherait de revenir ici quand tu veux?

Pas de réponse.

Jeanne retint son souffle.

.

oOo

.

Meene ne réagit pas lorsque Marco vint s'asseoir tout près d'elle sur la marche du trône. La scène était déjà complètement surréaliste: leur sainte, Jeanne, était affalée sur le roi endormi, dans une posture presque tendre, pendant que deux X-Laws leur tournaient tranquillement le dos. Elle aurait failli rigoler si l'instant n'avait pas été aussi dramatique.

Dès que Jeanne s'était évanouie, les Paches les avaient emmenés voir Lilirara pour les faire patienter. La jeune femme était tombée en catatonie et avait été placée dans un lit blanc, au sein d'un immense dortoir, où reposaient déjà plein d'autres visages connus. Ils reconnurent la jeune Tamao, qu'on avait dû appeler pour ses talents divinatoires. Sati dormait, elle aussi, paisiblement. Enfin, ils aperçurent les visages connus de quatre de ses soldats, alignés les uns à côté des autres.

– Il faudrait prévenir Datura, avait dit Marco.

Et c'était lui qui s'était porté volontaire pour aller la chercher.

Meene avait peur. Cela faisait plusieurs heures que Jeanne les avait quittés. Marco avait eu le temps de revenir avec l'amie de Lilirara, excitée comme une puce, et que les Paches avaient eu bien du mal à retenir. Son commandant était arrivé en portant Lyserg dans ses bras: visiblement, il n'avait pas eu le cœur de le laisser tout seul. On lui avait aussitôt attribué une couche avec les autres.

Et maintenant, ils attendaient.

– Et si elle ne se réveillait pas, laisser échapper Marco d'une voix lugubre.

– Tais-toi.

Glacée, Meene réalisa qu'elle n'aurait sans doute pas dû dire cela. Marco était déjà suffisamment silencieux comme ça.

– Pardon, s'excusa-t-elle.

Alors, Marco se tourna vers elle. Plein de perplexité.

– Qu'est-ce que je t'ai fait, Meene?

Le myocarde de la jeune femme manqua de se décrocher dans sa poitrine. Son sang fourmillait dans ses veines. On y était. L'instant de vérité. Et ce qui était épouvantablement cruel, c'était cette certitude absolue qu'elle avait: l'interrogation de Marco était parfaitement sincère.

– Tu ne sais vraiment pas?

C'était plus une prise de conscience qu'une véritable question mais Marco secoua la tête.

– Lucky, souffla alors Meene. Et puis aussi Pof, John. Et Kévin.

Elle vit que chaque nom était un coup de couteau dans sa chair. Le regard triste de Marco s'abaissa sur le sol.

– Alors, c'était ça.

Puis il murmura entre ses dents.

– Tu m'en veux pour leur mort.

– J'ai cru que c'était parce que… parce que…

Oh comme c'était prétentieux! Comme elle s'en rendait compte, maintenant. D'une arrogance invraisemblable. Comment avait-elle pu? Quelle audace. Quelle honte.

– À cause de toi, martela Marco, qui avait désormais parfaitement compris. Oui, je vois.

Il rit.

– Et moi qui pensais que tu étais juste gênée. Tu me prends donc pour un monstre.

– Non, voulut protester Meene.

– Bien sûr que si.

Elle ne trouva pas de réponse, rien pour amoindrir le coup qu'elle lui avait porté. Elle se sentait plus misérable que jamais. Indigne.

– Pardon, répéta-t-elle, mais avec une sincérité encore inusitée.

Marco hésita, chercha ses mots, et finit par se contenter d'une phrase simple.

– Tu croiras ce que tu veux. Je suis peut-être un menteur, un assassin, un idiot, un mauvais chef. Mais jamais je n'ai laissé mes sentiments personnels empiéter sur mon devoir.

Meene n'eut pas le temps de répondre.

Un soupir dans son dos, puis un bruissement, la fit se retourner.

C'était l'une des petites Paches qui se frottait les yeux. Elle bailla comme un chat avant de fixer Meene et Marco, stupéfaits, et cligna des paupières, éblouie après un si long sommeil. Puis, avec un sourire éclatant, elle dit:

– Ils arrivent.

.

oOo

.

Lorsque le roi s'éveilla, on sut que quelque chose s'était passé avec Jeanne. Personne ne pouvait mettre les mots dessus, mais quelque chose avait changé, grâce à elle. Hao lui prêta même son bras pour se redresser, ce qu'elle accepta avec un sourire gracieux. L'image était tellement incongrue que Meene éclata de rire.

Hao consentit à relâcher tous les shamans présents. À peine s'était-il éveillé que l'on avait déjà commencé à remuer dans le dortoir. On entendait, depuis la salle du trône, les Paches qui s'agitaient appelaient leurs compagnons, poussaient des exclamations joyeuses. Meene vit au loin Lilirara et Datura enlacées, cette dernière pleurant à chaudes larmes contre son amie. Elle eut la confirmation que beaucoup de choses avaient dû changer lorsque Jeanne plaisanta en affirmant qu'on se serait cru dans le palais de la Belle au Bois Dormant, et que Hao accueillit la pointe avec un petit sourire pincé, mais sans commentaire.

L'atmosphère de joyeuses retrouvailles s'épaissit à mesure que les endormis s'éveillaient et que la foule de shamans présents s'agrandissait. Rien ne fut cependant aussi stupéfiant que l'allocution prononcée par Hao, et dans laquelle il accepta de ressusciter tous le shamans tombés durant le Shaman Fight qui le désireraient. La gaîté envahit le palais mortuaire, dont les voûtes se couvrirent pour la première fois de bruits de voix, au point que cela attira quelques curieux, assez hardis pour oser sortir de leurs abris et pousser la porte du château.

– Bien, décréta soudain Goldova, je crois qu'il va vraiment falloir y aller, maintenant.

– Pourquoi tant de hâte ? demanda Hao.

– Parce que je viens de recevoir un morceau de plafond sur la tête, répliqua le chef. J'ai l'impression que ce monde ne tiendra plus longtemps, seigneur Shaman King…

.

oOo

.

Les trois X-Laws furent les derniers à partir. Ils avaient passé la ville au peigne fin, à l'aide de leurs fantômes, pour s'assurer que personne n'avait manqué l'appel du roi. Celui-ci aurait été difficile à manquer, pourtant ils préféraient s'assurer que personne ne resterait en arrière. Meene frissonnait de terreur en s'imaginant errer seule dans les rues d'une ville en train de s'écrouler sur elle-même. Est-ce que ça n'était pas le principe du trou noir, justement? L'effondrement d'une étoile. Brrr, elle ne tenait vraiment pas à rester pour vérifier.

Le portail, tout scintillant, les attendait. Il les conduirait vers le monde réel.

C'était drôle, quand on y pensait: ils avaient cherché désespérément réponses et sorties en essayant de s'éloigner de la ville… alors qu'en fait, tout se trouvait sous leur nez, en son centre.

Jeanne s'y engouffra la première. Marco s'effaça devant Meene, avec une politesse si déconcertante en un tel moment qu'elle ne put s'empêcher de rire.

Ils se regardèrent quelques instants, le temps de laisser Rain City derrière eux. Ensuite, Meene lui tendit la main. Marco s'en saisit.

Ensemble, ils franchirent le portique de lumière.

.

* * *

 _Lecteur: Mais qu'est-ce qu'elles foutent là, Lilirara et Datura?_

 _Koba (en mode jedi): Tout est parfaitement normal._

 _Lecteur: ...Tout est parfaitement normal._

 _Koba: Tu vas rentrer chez toi et réfléchir à ton avenir._

 _Lecteur: Je vais rentrer chez moi et réfléchir à mon avenir..._


	3. Réalisons nos rêves

.

 **Réalisons nos rêves**

.

 _Joyeux Noël, Realgya!_

 _Musique: Trine 2 –OST_

 _Trois thèmes: Fantasy - Elf - tatoo_

 _Cette fois, un véritable UA, beaucoup plus léger, avec gros nawak, de l'alcool, des champis, des blagues pas drôles._

* * *

Tamao était une lutine et détestait que l'on fasse des sous-entendus grivois à ce sujet.

Les lutins étaient les métis de la grande forêt: ils descendaient à la fois des elfes et des fées. Tamao en était une parfaite représentante, avec sa petite taille, ses membres déliés, ses talents d'archère et sa chevelure d'une couleur rose peu commune. Elle était très timide, mais avec le temps, elle avait réussi à faire passer cela pour de la réserve ou de la mauvaise humeur. Il lui avait fallu pour cela un solide entraînement auprès de l'elfe la plus terrifiante du village, mais elle maîtrisait à présent tout son art.

Le temps de Tamao se passait en chasse et en promenades. Il n'y avait pas grand-chose à faire d'autre dans la grande forêt, en même temps. À part aller boire à la taverne, mais celle-ci était perpétuellement encombrée de nains balourds et d'aventuriers auprès desquels Tamao se sentait mal à l'aise. Elle préférait la solitude des bois et des insectes.

Tamao était une chasseuse d'esprits. Elle avait négocié avec le chef du village, Goldova, un gros gobelin qui s'efforçait désespérément de dissimuler ses origines orques derrière une bonne couche de maquillage et un masque de plumes, et qui lui avait accordé de devenir la protectrice officielle du village contre les mauvais esprits. Plus un joli salaire en quartiers de champignons et en baies d'or.

L'entraînement qu'elle avait reçu la prédisposait à ce titre. En effet, Tamao avait été l'élève du Vieux Sage au Masque de Bois, comme on l'appelait, Mikihisa de son prénom, dont l'ethnie était un mystère complet qui faisait beaucoup jaser. L'ascète vivait au milieu des montagnes arides, au-delà de la grande forêt, et l'on admirait beaucoup le courage de la jeune fille, pour avoir accepté de vivre si longtemps en cette terre hostile.

C'était Mikihisa qui lui avait transmis tous ses secrets pour combattre les esprits, et notamment celui des flèches tranquillisantes qui apaisaient les plus récalcitrants. Elle se servait aussi de ses dons de prescience, qui lui venaient de sa nature semi-elfique. On admirait Tamao pour son savoir-faire. En revanche, certains petits malins, parmi ceux qui la connaissaient le mieux, s'amusaient souvent de ses pouvoirs.

– Tu apaises les esprits par le pouvoir de l'amouuuuuuuur, c'est trop mignon, gloussait Ryû, un grand troll qui comptait parmi ses meilleurs amis.

En général, Tamao se vexait et virait au rose vif. C'était souvent le but recherché: ses amis appelaient ça "le Jeu de la Framboise".

La plupart des trolls n'étaient pas très sympathiques et n'aimaient guère les fées et leurs descendants. Mais Ryû, lui, avait une nature d'or. Ancien chef d'un gang de marginaux, il s'était laissé apprivoiser par un farfadet rêveur du nom de Yoh et qui était le béguin, plus ou moins secret, de Tamao. Il faut noter que Yoh était le fils adoptif du vieux maître de Tamao et le fiancé de la terrible elfe qui lui avait fourni le remède contre sa timidité, Anna. Oui, c'était compliqué.

Or, un jour, cela devint encore pire.

C'était le jour où l'on envoya Tamao pourchasser le frère de Yoh.

.

Yoh avait un jumeau qui était son contraire, aussi diaboliquement farceur et casse-pied que son frère était paresseux. Yoh était un farfadet de terre, et Hao, de feu. C'était le mauvais garçon de la forêt, celui qui faisait froncer les sourcils de toutes les petites vieilles et rougir les jeunes. Ses passe-temps préférés étaient de semer le trouble, de faire des blagues méchantes aux pauvres humains qui avaient le malheur de passer dans le coin et de traîner avec des aventuriers peu fréquentables. On se demandait parfois s'il n'avait pas un peu de sang korrigan dans les veines.

Bien entendu Hao était très fort, sinon sa mauvaise réputation aurait fini par lui valoir une expulsion en règle de la forêt. En plus de cela, Goldova couvrait ses frasques de manière éhontée, aussi personne ne pouvait rien faire. La plupart des plaintes et protestations adressées au maître du village n'obtenaient jamais de réponse.

Pourtant, un jour, il dépassa les bornes.

Cette fois-là, le chef Goldova reçut Tamao en secret et lui ordonna de capturer le farfadet. Il s'était rendu coupable d'un méfait sur lequel on ne pouvait pas fermer les yeux: un incendie avait éclaté dans le village humain voisin, semant la panique et causant de nombreux dégâts matériels. On ne déplorait aucune mort, mais plusieurs blessés plus ou moins graves, pour lesquels Goldova avait fait envoyer une équipe de guérisseurs elfes de choc. Bien entendu, la puissance des flammes et leur indéniable origine magique, de même que la cible, ne laissait pas grand doute sur l'identité du coupable.

– Il faut ramener Hao au village où il sera jugé pour ses actes, décréta Goldova. Les humains savent que ça vient de chez nous, et ils réclament justice. La paix que nous avons mis tant de temps à fixer est à ce prix. Acceptes-tu, ô protectrice du village?

Tamao avait eu l'impression de rapetisser à chaque mot du chef du village. Elle? Pourchasser Hao le farfadet le plus puissant de la forêt? Ha ha ha. Mais elle n'avait pas le choix. Elle acquiesça et se retira sans un mot.

.

En chemin, elle se sentait perplexe. Ils voulaient sa mort, ou quoi? Elle n'était qu'une pauvre petite protectrice de village, quelles chances pouvait-elle avoir contre un farfadet aussi habile et retors que Hao? Un type capable de cramer un village humain, en plus! La bonne blague.

Elle passa le reste de la journée à cueillir des simples, piler, mélanger, répartir ses potions dans de petites fioles, tremper ses flèches dans les mélanges obtenus et affûter le reste de son attirail. Elle partirait à l'aube.

Lorsqu'elle eut achevé ses préparatifs, elle se rendit à la taverne du Gobelin Poilu (Goldova avait essayé une centaine de fois de faire changer ce nom, croyant – à juste titre – qu'il s'agissait d'une moquerie à son encontre, mais sans succès), où elle était sûre de retrouver ses amis, piliers de comptoir bien connus du village.

Ryû était là, ainsi que Yoh et sa terrible fiancée, mais aussi le guérisseur du coin, Faust, un doux rêveur issu d'un invraisemblable croisement entre une elfe et un géant. Étaient également présents Lyserg et Horo Horo, tous deux farfadets, respectivement de feu et de glace, et deux korrigans, frère et sœur, Ren et Jun, qu'on craignait, car leur peuple avait la réputation d'être impitoyable, loyal, mais souvent vindicatif et cruel.

À leurs têtes d'enterrement, Tamao devina qu'ils étaient au courant pour sa mission.

– Je ne suis pas encore morte, fit-elle avec embarras.

– C'est pas très sympa de la part de Goldova de t'envoyer seule, fit remarquer Yoh. Tu ne veux pas qu'on t'accompagne? Après tout, c'est mon frère, je peux peut-être le raisonner…

– Je ne suis pas sûre, hésita Tamao. Si on est trop nombreux, il se méfiera.

– Elle n'a pas tort, fit remarquer Anna. D'ailleurs même tous ensemble, vous êtes plus faibles que lui.

Un concert de protestations lui répondit.

Horo Horo, qui avait le sang chaud, malgré son pouvoir, râla bruyamment. Lyserg grommela qu'il lui réglait son compte quand il voulait, à cet abruti. Les deux korrigans, eux, chatouilleux sur le chapitre de l'honneur, se levèrent pour gueuler un coup.

– Calmez-vous, protesta faiblement Yoh. On va encore se faire sortir…

– Anna a raison, soupira Tamao. Je compte l'avoir par la ruse.

– Comment ça?

– Il s'agit juste de le ramener au village. J'ai des flèches tranquillisantes, tu sais…

Peu convaincus, ses amis lui souhaitèrent bonne chance, promettant de boire des bières à sa santé. Certains commencèrent tout de suite pour ne pas perdre de temps, et Tamao les abandonna rapidement. Seul Faust la retint.

– Tiens, chuchota-t-il en lui glissant une fiole dans la poche. Au cas où les flèches ne marcheraient pas… c'est une drogue très puissante.

Tamao le remercia sans mot dire et prit seulement Ryû à part avant de partir.

– J'aurai besoin de toi, chuchota-t-elle. Hao se cache près de la clairière aux amanites, d'habitude. Si j'arrive à l'avoir, il faudra que quelqu'un m'aide pour le ramener.

– Oooh fit Ryû, aucun problème.

– Tu peux garder ça pour toi?

– Bien sûr, à tes ordres!

Il sourit largement, tout fier de sa mission secrète. Tamao se demanda si elle avait vraiment eu une bonne idée. Ryû était l'un de ceux en qui elle avait le plus confiance mais… c'était aussi le gars qui l'avait attendue un jour derrière un arbre avec une bassine remplie de paillettes et de confettis collants en forme de cœurs, pour la lui vider sur la tête. Vous connaissez le dicton: troll un jour, troll toujours, et Ryû n'y faisait pas exception.

– Tu t'en vas déjà? lui fit-il remarquer avec un air piteux.

– Je vais essayer de me coucher tôt, soupira Tamao avec un brin d'humour.

– Reste au moins pour une tournée!

Il insista tant qu'elle se laissa faire.

– Rien qu'une, alors.

.

Le lendemain matin, Tamao partit à l'aube, la tête bourdonnante.

Elle avait eu beau boire trèèèèès lentement sa bière pour ne pas s'en faire offrir trop, elle en était quand même à quatre choppes lorsqu'elle réussit à échapper à la joyeuse petite bande, et à Ryû en particulier. Ça faisait près de deux litres de bière en tout! Un peu beaucoup pour sa petite tête, même si son sang elfique lui procurait une résistance à l'alcool supérieure à la normale, contrairement aux farfadets, par exemple, plus faciles à saouler. D'ailleurs, songea-t-elle, ça pourrait être un bon plan de secours contre Hao. Si elle échouait, se faisait capturer, et que la drogue de Faust ne marchait pas, elle pourrait toujours tenter de lui faire avaler le cordial qu'elle gardait dans sa besace. Il lui suffirait de trouver un prétexte. Ou de le mettre au défi! Les farfadets ne résistaient pas aux défis. Pas plus que les lutins, cela dit, ou que les gobelins, les elfes ou les korrigans… En fait, d'après son expérience, seuls les trolls étaient à peu près immunisés. Et encore, elle n'en connaissait qu'un personnellement.

La forêt était très belle ce matin. L'air frisquet apaisait ses tempes douloureuses et les fragrances de plantes humides de rosée et de champignons fraîchement éclos chatouillaient agréablement ses narines. L'humidité de l'aurore paraît les arbres, l'herbe et les fleurs roses, bleues, mauves, de reflets irisés. Elle marchait depuis quelques minutes sur le sentier lorsqu'elle comprit qu'on la suivait.

Ce ne pouvait être Hao: l'inconnu était beaucoup plus massif et pataud qu'un farfadet. C'était probablement Ryû, et elle allait lui faire remarquer à voix haute qu'il devrait se tenir un peu plus à distance s'il ne voulait pas tout faire rater, lorsqu'elle prit conscience qu'il n'était pas seul.

Un troisième craquement, plus léger, se fit entendre, en provenance d'un endroit encore différent.

– D'accord, grommela-t-elle. C'est bon, montrez-vous. _Tous_.

Ryû sortit le premier, penaud. Puis Yoh suivit et lui adressa un high five. Un Horo Horo tout embrumé de sommeil se révéla lui aussi – c'était lui qui avait fait le plus de bruit: manifestement, il n'était pas remis de la soirée de la veille –, ainsi que Lyserg et Ren.

– Sérieusement? soupira Tamao. Qu'est-ce que vous faites tous là?

– Eh ben euuuuh, commença Ryû, j'ai peut-être un peu trop parlé… enfin bu, hier soir, et…

– On ne voulait pas te laisser seule contre Hao, c'est pas vraiment fair-play, poursuivit Yoh.

– Et Anna et Faust, ils sont là aussi?

– Non, ils ont dit qu'on étaient assez nombreux et qu'ils restaient dormir, expliqua Lyserg.

– Et ma sœur ne s'est pas réveillée, donc je suis parti sans elle, conclut Ren.

– Vu son état hier, valait mieux, ricana Horo Horo qui peinait toujours à ouvrir grand les yeux.

Tamao nota que si le farfadet de glace était clairement le plus bituré de tous, les autres ne valaient pas vraiment mieux. C'était juste que certains étaient plus habiles à le cacher.

Monter une expédition pour capturer contre le farfadet le plus puissant de la forêt quand on sort de soirée et qu'on est encore à moitié bourré, y avait vraiment qu'eux pour l'inventer, songea Tamao.

– Bon eh bien, maintenant que vous êtes là, en route, soupira-t-elle.

Et se détournant pour rassembler son courage, elle osa ajouter:

– Mais faites moins de bruit, par pitié, on dirait une manif de centaures!

.

Tamao s'était un peu éloignée du cœur du groupe. En tant que protectrice du village, elle s'était auto-désignée comme éclaireuse, d'autant qu'elle était de loin la meilleure pour pister leur proie. Les lutins avaient plus de flair que les autres espèces, cela venait de leur côté fée.

Mais bonne pisteuse ou pas, elle se trouva fort dépourvue quand Hao lui tomba dessus.

– Bien le bonjour voyageuse, s'amusa une voix au-dessus de sa tête. C'est moi que tu cherches?

Tamao tira son arc en un éclair et mit le feuillage qui la surplombait en joue. On l'eût admirée en haut lieu, pour la rapidité de ses réflexes, mais Hao, négligemment étendu sur une grosse branche, tel un compagnon de Robin des Bois paré pour une embuscade, se contenta de rire.

– Et tu as amené du monde, en plus, ô protectrice du village des Paches! C'est peut-être des pachydermes qu'il faudrait dire. On vous entend depuis l'autre bout de la forêt.

Furieuse contre elle-même et les autres, honteuse de s'être fait ridiculiser ainsi, Tamao sentit avec horreur qu'elle rougissait.

Elle ne l'avait pas vu depuis quelques années au moins, mais l'âge l'avait assez peu changé: Hao ressemblait toujours autant à Yoh. Mais il dégageait en outre un charme nonchalant et arrogant – le sex-appeal spécifique des voyous à belle gueule –, et qui lui mettait à présent les nerfs en pelote. Elle ne savait pas si elle trouvait ça classe, agaçant ou puéril. Et il lui déplaisait profondément de s'y trouver sensible.

– Descends de là sans faire d'histoire, articula-t-elle, heureuse de constater qu'elle ne bégayait pas.

– Mais je suis bien là-haut, protesta Hao avec un sourire. Et ton arc ne me donne pas envie de te rejoindre.

Tamao raffermit sa prise sur son arme et faillit sursauter lorsqu'il se laissa tomber en arrière. Mais ses jambes restèrent solidement accrochées à la branche et il se mit à se balancer légèrement, au-dessus de sa tête, en cochon pendu, visiblement tout fier de lui.

Ryû et les autres arrivèrent à ce moment-là. Après quelques exclamations de surprise, car la scène valait tout de même son pesant de baies d'or, ils se déployèrent autour de Tamao, armes au clair.

Le farfadet ne se départit absolument pas de son sang-froid.

– Tiens, petit frère, c'est gentil de me rendre visite.

– Ouais, c'est cool! répondit Yoh avec un grand sourire. C'est vrai qu'on se voit pas assez.

– M'enfin! protesta Horo Horo. C'est à notre ennemi que tu causes, là!

Hao se redressa alors et se rassit sur sa branche d'un coup d'abdominaux remarquable qui ne manqua pas d'impressionner, malgré eux, la petite troupe.

– Tss, soupira-t-il. Tant de violence.

– Tu ferais mieux de nous suivre, cracha Ren.

– Ouais, approuva Ryû. Y a deux-trois explications que tu nous dois!

Hao secoua la tête.

– Hmm. Vous êtes quoi? Six? Qu'est-ce qui vous fait croire que je pourrais accepter de vous suivre gentiment?

L'un des garçons allait répliquer, ça n'en finissait pas. Tamao trancha:

– Ça suffit, descends de là où je tire.

Hao se pencha légèrement, avec un sourire digne du chat de Cheshire.

– Tu vas me tirer dessus, ma petite Tam?

– Non, rétorqua la lutine. Je vais plutôt tirer sur l'essaim de guêpes au-dessus de ta tête.

Le sourire du farfadet fanfaron disparut immédiatement, comme dissous dans l'acide. Il leva la tête et constata que Tamao avait dit vrai. Retrouvant un peu d'aplomb, il rit.

– Ha! Pas mal.

Et il sauta.

L'arc de Tamao suivit sa trajectoire. Elle se crispa car Hao avait atterri juste devant elle.

– Mais maintenant que je suis descendu, poursuivit-il d'une voix douce. Qu'est-ce que tu espères faire contre moi au juste?

– Éloigne-toi de Tamao, tout de suite! piailla Ryû, encouragé par les autres.

Mais Hao ne leur prêta aucune attention, tout occupé à jauger la lutine qui le tenait toujours dans sa ligne de mire. Tamao vit ses yeux passer des siens à sa posture ferme, ses mains qui ne tremblaient pas, son regard déterminé. Un sourire approbateur se peignit sur son visage et qui fit hausser d'un cran la couleur de ses joues car, à ce moment précis, elle ne savait pas au juste ce qu'il regardait, et que, bon sang, même de près, c'était vraiment le sosie de…

– On dirait vraiment que tu n'as pas peur, s'étonna-t-il. Tu sais quand même que je pourrais te faire flamber comme une banane?

– Si je te tire entre les deux yeux avant, tu n'auras pas le temps, articula distinctement Tamao.

Le feu, elle l'avait déjà aux joues, ha ha.

– On parie?

Non, pensa-t-elle, c'est tout cuit.

Oh la la, mais d'où ça lui venait ces blagues pourries? Dans un moment pareil, en plus! Ça devait être la gueule de bois.

Des étincelles brillaient au fond des yeux de Hao, à la perspective de la bagarre. Les amis de Tamao avaient entamé leur manœuvre d'encerclement, Ryû et Horo Horo en avant, l'un avec son sabre, l'autre avec son poignard, Ren un peu plus en arrière, les doigts chargés d'électricité, Lyserg à ses côtés, des flammèches au centre des paumes, et Yoh en arrière, manifestement gêné à l'idée de déclencher un séisme sous les pieds de son propre frère.

Ça aurait pu très mal se terminer si dans le silence pesant qui s'était installé, on n'avait pas entendu une petite voix s'écrier:

– Opacho en a encore trouvé plein!

Et l'attention de tous, y compris de Hao, fut alors détournée au profit d'une créature minuscule, à la peau d'une belle couleur chocolat, qui avait jailli d'un buisson en voletant joyeusement, indifférente à l'atmosphère querelleuse. Elle laissa tomber un tout petit panier rempli à ras-bords de champignons bariolés.

– Pardon Opacho, ces gêneurs m'ont fait oublier ce que nous cherchions, fit remarquer Hao sur un ton léger.

– Une fée? Une fée qui traîne avec toi? s'écria Horo Horo. Mais les fées sont sympas, d'habitude!

– Hao-sama _est_ sympa, rétorqua la fée courroucée. Et d'abord, vous, vous êtes avec un troll, non?

Ryû eut un sourire d'excuse.

– Si tu me laisses cinq minutes, Opacho, je reviens chercher des champignons avec toi, promit Hao.

– Mais ma parole, t'es sa mère, ou quoi? ricana Ren (et le korrigan retrouva bien vite sa concentration en croisant le regard de leur adversaire).

– Mais Hao-sama a promis que…

– Plus tard, plus tard.

– On avait dit maintenant!

La petite fée gonfla alors ses joues et ses yeux se firent ronds comme des soucoupes. Elle porta ses deux mains à sa chevelure frisottée…

Hao soupira.

– Je crois qu'il va falloir remettre ça à plus tard, les enfants.

– Certainement pas! s'écria Ryû.

– Tu n'as vraiment pas envie qu'Opacho se fâche, lui assura Hao. Crois-moi.

Tamao hésita, jeta un coup d'œil éclair à la fée courroucée, et se remémora, à la même seconde, les histoires qu'on racontait à propos des malheureux qui promettaient des choses aux fées et qui ne tenaient pas rigoureusement parole.

Elle abaissa son arc la première.

– Tu fais quoi? rugit Horo Horo.

– Y en a au moins une qui sait ce qu'elle fait, railla Hao.

– Ce n'est que partie remise, assura Ryû en l'imitant, suivi peu à peu par les autres.

– Oh bien sûr, s'amusa l'insupportable farfadet. Tenez, vous n'avez qu'à m'aider à trouver des champignons! Qu'en penses-tu, Opacho?

– Oh oui!

– Hors de question!

– Tttt. Tu ne veux pas contrarier une fée, tout de même, hmm?

.

La blague, pensait Tamao. C'était vraiment la meilleure. Quelle tuile!

Obligée d'aider le farfadet qu'elle devait appréhender à ramasser des mousserons, franchement, quelle humiliation pour sa profession!

Au moins cela leur avait évité la honte suprême de sauter tous ensemble sur Hao pour se faire rôtir comme des crêpes. C'était déjà ça. Mais cela ne résolvait pas leur problème, ça ne faisait que leur donner un répit.

Malgré le retard qu'elle leur faisait prendre, la petite fée Opacho était adorable et incitait au pardon. Et puis, c'était quand même très amusant de voir ses amis se laisser prendre au jeu, Yoh à grands éclats de rire, Ryû avec un enthousiasme délirant, Lyserg avec un sourire plus mesuré et Ren et Horo avec une mauvaise humeur témoignant d'une profonde mauvaise foi. En effet, le farfadet des glaces et le korrigan, après avoir clamé leur dédain, s'étaient finalement lancés dans une compétition acharnée pour le titre de celui qui ramasserait le plus de champignons. Le plus affligeant étant qu'ils se prenaient l'un et l'autre totalement au sérieux.

Tamao n'en avait pas trouvé beaucoup, préoccupée qu'elle était par la suite des événements. Elle remarqua néanmoins que Hao, concentré sur ses pieds, se rapprochait d'elle.

– Il n'y a pas grand-chose ici, prévint-elle, espérant le faire partir.

En bonne archère, elle préférait le tenir à l'œil, oui, mais de loin.

– C'est que tu regardes mal, rétorqua Hao d'un ton joyeux en montrant sa paume remplie de minuscules bolets bleutés.

Tamao fut surprise, soudainement, par la vive ressemblance avec son frère que ce sourire innocent exacerbait.

Elle détourna la tête, mais Hao n'avait pas l'indulgence délicate de Yoh. Retrouvant son sourire d'enquiquineur breveté, il lui lança:

– Ça doit vraiment être handicapant de rougir tout le temps, comme ça.

– Tu es vraiment un, un… s'emporta la lutine, en se prenant les pieds dans ses mots.

Incapable de le regarder davantage, elle se concentra sur le sol, les joues brûlantes. Ses doigts tremblotaient vaguement. Elle avait l'impression d'être revenue à l'âge de douze ans, quand elle ne pouvait communiquer avec les autres qu'à l'aide d'une tablette de divination.

– Un quoi? gloussa Hao, qui s'amusait beaucoup.

Rassemblant avec peine les mailles éparses de son sang-froid, Tamao redressa la tête, les poings serrés.

– Pourquoi tu fais tout ça?

– Tout ça quoi?

– Te payer la tête du monde entier. Déranger les autres. Les humilier. Brûler des villages.

Cette dernière assertion amena un regain de sérieux sur le visage de son adversaire. Il n'essaya même pas de nier.

– Et qui te dit que je n'avais pas une bonne raison de le faire? demanda-t-il doucement.

– Tu détestes les humains, tout le monde le sait.

– Ils sont pénibles, arrogants et se croient tout permis. Ils ne respectent ni notre peuple, ni la forêt.

– Pas tous.

– Une bonne partie. Et d'abord, qu'est-ce qui te fait dire ça? Tu en connais beaucoup des humains?

Tamao secoua la tête, pensive. Puis, avec un sourire, elle désigna Ryû qui gambadait autour d'Opacho en lui présentant sa récolte:

– Avant de le rencontrer, je croyais que tous les trolls étaient de grosses brutes désagréables et sans finesse.

Hao resta silencieux, le temps d'admettre la justesse de sa remarque. Tamao s'enhardit alors jusqu'à le fixer sans ciller.

– Je pensais aussi que tous les elfes étaient prétentieux et indifférents, que les korrigans étaient tous vicieux et cruels, que les gobelins étaient tous stupides, et les orques aussi… bon, pour les orques, ça reste encore à prouver, mais bon…

Hao rit à cette boutade ce qui fit encore rosir Tamao. Légèrement, cela dit. Couleur des pétales de fleurs. Plus un sur l'échelle du Jeu de la Framboise.

– Tu me croirais si je te disais que ces humains-là avaient mérité ce qui leur est arrivé?

Tamao secoua la tête.

– Personne ne mérite de voir sa maison brûler.

Elle accusa:

– Et puis, les humains, c'est une chose, mais nous? Que t'avons-nous fait? Pourquoi ces mauvais coups perpétuels?

– Depuis quand avez-vous eu à vous plaindre de moi?

– Mais… tout le temps!

Hao leva les yeux au ciel.

– Vous n'avez que ce que vous méritez vous aussi!

– Hein?

– Absolument! Partout où je vais on me regarde de travers. Je suis l'ennemi public n°1. J'ai droit à toutes les mauvaises blagues de voisinage, les bestioles crevées sur mon paillasson, les asticots dans ma boîte aux lettres, les dessins vulgaires sur mes murs…

– C'est toi qui a commencé, répliqua vivement Tamao.

– Faux.

– Prouve-le!

– Et comment? En remontant le temps?

Il fit un pas vers elle ce qui l'obligea à reculer.

– Pourquoi Goldova me fiche-t-il la paix, à ton avis?

Encore un pas.

– Et pourquoi les gens ne m'aiment-ils pas? Est-ce parce que je suis mauvais? Ou tout simplement trop fort pour eux…? Parce que je ne suis pas comme eux et que ça dérange…?

Les flammes. Tamao ne les voyait pas mais elle les sentait. Une incroyable puissance émanait du farfadet et son visage perdait peu à peu toute ressemblance avec celui de Yoh pour prendre l'apparence d'un masque démoniaque.

– Stop, bredouilla Tamao. Tu ne me fais pas peur.

– Vraiment?

Elle commençait à se sentir très mal à l'aise lorsque la voix de Yoh résonna.

– Hé, frangin, t'en as trouvé beaucoup?

Tamao ne put deviner à son sourire s'il était là depuis longtemps, ni ce qu'il avait eu le temps d'entendre exactement. On ne savait jamais trop à quoi s'en tenir avec Yoh. Un peu comme avec son frère. Elle le remercia néanmoins intérieurement de sa providentielle intervention.

– T'es en retard, remarqua Yoh en examinant la cueillette de son frère. Ouh et toi, Tamao? C'est pas brillant! Meilleure chasseresse de farfadets que de champignons, hein?

Les joues de la lutine prirent alors les couleurs de l'aurore. Niveau trois mille douzoute sur l'échelle du Jeu de la Framboise.

Un détail qui, dommage pour elle, n'échappa pas à Hao.

Lorsque Yoh s'éloigna enfin pour déposer sa récolte, il découvrit ses gencives en un sourire perfide.

– Tu en pinces pour mon frère.

– NO-ON! protesta Tamao horrifiée.

Ses joues auraient pu faire exploser le compteur du Jeu de la Framboise. Betterave puissance dix mille.

– Menteuse, susurra Hao, ravi. Ma pauvre, lui qui n'en a que pour son elfe!

– C'est n'importe quoi! répliqua faiblement la victime.

– Mais attends… s'écria Hao. Ça veut dire que je suis ton type, alors!

Cette fois, son rougissement défiait l'imagination. C'était pas au manuel, cette couleur.

– Je te plais moi aussi? demanda-t-il avec un sourire sarcastique en se penchant vers elle.

Tamao émit un borborygme et réussit à ne pas reculer.

– Pas-du-tout, parvint-elle à articuler. De l'air.

– Alors, c'est vrai? s'esclaffa-t-il. Me mens pas, je sais quand on me ment. Tu veux que je t'embrasse pour que tu voies ce que ça fait?

Comme il s'étranglait de rire, ravi de son effet, Tamao se détourna, consumée par la honte et la rage. Elle s'éloigna en deux bonds souples, le temps de chasser les larmes de colère qui pointaient.

– Te vexe pas, c'était pour rire, lança-t-il derrière elle.

Elle fit mine d'être profondément absorbée par la recherche des champignons, mais l'entendit la suivre avec agacement.

Elle rassemblait son courage pour l'envoyer paître vertement lorsqu'il s'exclama:

– Oh, tu as un tatouage?

Tamao se redressa d'un bond et rabattit sa tunique qui, lorsqu'elle se baissait, révélait les entrelacs du dessin encré sur ses reins.

– Je ne t'imaginais pas tatouée, s'étonna Hao. C'est quoi?

– Un signe du vent, marmonna-t-elle, toujours gênée.

– De là où j'étais, ça ressemblait à un signe du feu.

– C'est parce que ce… Silva l'a raté, maugréa-t-elle, se rappelant du prix exorbitant de l'opération (surtout au vu du résultat).

– Tu es sûre? glissa Hao, soudain plus près. Ou bien c'est que tu ne veux pas me l'avouer parce que… tu sais…

– N'importe quoi.

– Je me doute bien que ça ne serait pas pour moi… Mais alors, ça ne serait pas pour Lyserg, heeeein?

Mais quelle tête à claques, pensa Tamao. Si elle avait un jour pensé qu'on était sévère envers lui, elle comprenait enfin pourquoi toute la forêt voulait sa peau.

– Il n'y a rien avec Lyserg!

Mais en prononçant ces mots, elle rougissait encore, car elle réalisait que, ben, ce n'était pas tout à fait l'exacte vérité… En fait… Bon, il s'était passé un truc avec Lyserg, mais c'était vieux, ils étaient jeunes et ils venaient de se prendre leur première cuite au Gobelin Poilu. D'ailleurs, il ne s'était rien passé à part trois baisers mouillés qu'une bande de nains complètement ivres avaient grossièrement interrompus.

Mais Hao, devinant qu'il avait touché juste, se tordit de rire.

Ulcérée, Tamao, les bras refermés sur sa cueillette, s'en fut au pas de charge, loin, très loin de l'imbuvable plaisantin.

.

Opacho, dans son ravissement, décida de tous les inviter à manger. Il y eut quelques protestations car certains, comme Tamao et Ren, se souvenaient encore un peu de ce pourquoi ils étaient là, à la base, mais leurs avertissements furent noyés sous les acclamations des autres. Lorsque Ren voulut encore s'imposer, Hao lui fit remarquer que c'était un combat perdu d'avance. Tamao, elle, était si désabusée qu'elle se laissa entraîner mollement.

On prépara donc un feu de camp pour faire poêler les champignons sur une pierre plate. Un ruisseau non loin de là fournirait l'eau. Ils avaient également du pain à la violette et de la laitue sauvage pour accompagner leur plat.

– Avant de manger, fit tout de même remarquer Lyserg, on devrait trier les champignons, non? À moins que vous n'ayez tous fait attention à ne ramasser que les comestibles?

Regards ébahis.

– C'est bien ce que je pensais, soupira-t-il.

Rapidement, on s'aperçut que si Yoh, Hao, Opacho et Tamao n'avaient choisis que les meilleurs, les paniers de Ryû contenaient aussi quelques champignons bizarres et fort difficiles à identifier, qu'il n'avait ramassés que parce qu'il les trouvait jolis. Ceux d'Horo Horo et Ren, en revanche, firent sourire Yoh et Tamao.

– Oula, les gars, vous voulez mourir, ou quoi? s'esclaffa le farfadet de terre en inspectant le panier.

– Ben quoi? s'énervèrent les deux intéressés.

– Ils sont vénéneux? demanda Ryû.

– Ils ne sont pas terribles, c'est sûr! fit Tamao. Ceux-là sont urticants, ceux-là vous rendront malades comme un chien, et ces petits bleus, là…

Elle hésita. Qu'est-ce que c'était, déjà, ceux-là?

– Ils ont des effets indésirables aussi, intervint Hao.

– Comme quoi? demanda Horo Horo.

– Ils sont hallucinogènes. Ils vous en feront voir de toutes les couleurs! Mais tant pis, on en a assez dans les autres paniers.

.

Tamao, désireuse de rester un peu seule, se proposa pour cuire les champignons au fur et à mesure. Échauffées par la braise, alors même qu'elles n'avaient aucune raison de le faire, ses joues se colorèrent légèrement.

– T'es encore rouge, Tam! s'écria Ryû, d'une voix qui ne pouvait échapper à personne.

– Ouais! Le Jeu de la Framboise! brailla Horo Horo.

– Le Jeu de la Framboise!

– Plus dix! Coquelicot!

– Plus quinze! Tomate mûre!

– Oh arrêtez, protesta mollement Lyserg.

Personne ne l'écouta.

Opacho, que toute cette ambiance exaltait, laissa éclater sa joie.

Hao observait tout cela avec un sourire indéfinissable.

.

Tamao ramena les assiettes pour les remplir, mais ses mains tremblaient.

Elle ne leur en voulait pas. Elle savait qu'ils n'avaient pas la moindre idée du mal que ça lui faisait. D'ailleurs, la plupart du temps, ce jeu l'agaçait, mais sans plus. Ce n'était pas méchant. C'était juste qu'ils ne réalisaient pas ce qu'en un tel moment ce jeu pouvait avoir de blessant.

Cette pensée la ramena à Hao. Était-ce là le cœur du problème? Un simple franchissement de limites, dont il n'avait pas conscience?

Ses amis méritaient-ils une punition aussi? Elle jeta un œil aux champignons bleus hallucinogènes, que quelqu'un – qui? Bonne question… – avait déposés à l'écart sur une pierre, et secoua la tête, honteuse d'avoir pensé une telle chose.

– Je ne peux pas faire ça, murmura-t-elle à voix haute.

– Et pourquoi pas? fit une voix dans son dos. Quand le monde entier te persécute, tu te dois de persécuter le monde!

Hao se tenait derrière elle, les yeux brillants, comme le petit diable de l'épaule gauche qui l'encouragerait à céder à la tentation.

– L'effet ne dure pas, assura-t-il avec un sourire pernicieux. Et c'est sans danger, ni addiction, ni rien.

– Tu as l'air de t'y connaître, grommela-t-elle. On s'ennuie, tout seul, dans la forêt?

– Vas-y… souffla-t-il. Ça sera très amusant, tu verras…

.

Ce fut "très amusant" au début. D'abord, quand ils commencèrent à marmonner qu'ils se sentaient bizarres. Puis quand Ryû commença à raconter des inepties à propos de papillons transparents dans son cerveau et de ses bras qui traînaient par terre, attention marche pas dessus. Puis quand Horo Horo déclara sa flamme à Lyserg (Hao fit d'ailleurs là-dessus un fort joli jeu de mot que Tamao ne trouva pas mauvais). Puis quand Lyserg tomba sur le sol mort de rire en lui disant qu'il avait une trompe d'oliphant, avant de se mettre à chantonner une chanson qui commençait par "Fleurpageons… les rhododendroves… gyraient et vlombaient dans les vabes…" et dont le sens ne s'éclaira guère par la suite. Tamao se sentit un peu gênée quand elle vit Yoh se bidonner lui aussi, et qu'il lui fallut admettre qu'il ne paraissait pas plus défoncé que d'ordinaire.

Et puis, quand Ren se rua sur Lyserg en vociférant qu'il allait le sauver de la limace géante aux cent langues – Horo Horo – qui lui léchait les pieds, cela devint vite plus ennuyeux. Même si la vision de Ren était assez proche de la réalité. Il fallut même attacher le korrigan à un arbre, car ils s'obstinait à voir des bestioles repoussantes partout et à vouloir les attaquer. Tamao s'en voulut soudain beaucoup.

– Je n'aurais pas dû faire ça.

– Rô la la, répliqua Hao. C'était drôle, non?

Haussant les épaules, elle s'en alla plus loin, en espérant que les effets passeraient bientôt.

.

Hao lui fit la grâce de ne pas la poursuivre dans son désir de solitude, aussi put-elle s'asseoir dans les herbes tranquillement. Le soleil de l'après-midi commençait à baisser car avec toutes ces bêtises, on approchait du début de soirée.

Un frisson dans les herbes alerta Tamao, mais ce n'était qu'Opacho qui venait voir si tout allait bien. (Fort heureusement, Hao avait eu le sage réflexe de l'empêcher de se resservir au moment où la lutine servait la poêlée fatidique et donc, de les priver de l'apocalyptique spectacle d'une fée en plein délire hallucinogène.)

Opacho leva le nez pour observer Tamao, mais celle-ci chercha vite à lui échapper. Les yeux bruns lui semblaient trop perspicaces, ils semblaient lire dans son âme comme dans un livre ouvert.

– Tu es fâchée.

Ce n'était pas une question.

– Oui. Non, marmonna Tamao. Je ne sais pas.

– Hao-sama est sympa, répéta la fée. Toujours avec Opacho.

– Si seulement le reste du monde pouvait en profiter, soupira Tamao.

– Hao-sama voulait simplement défendre les champignons d'Opacho.

– Quoi?

– Les humains ont tué les champignons. Des champignons rares. Les champignons qu'Opacho aimait.

Tamao hésita.

– Le village brûlé?

Opacho opina.

C'est mignon, ne put s'empêcher de penser Tamao.

– Mais ça ne justifie rien, dit-elle à voix haute.

Le regard innocent d'Opacho, tout comme son attitude, lui aurait paru enfantin, si elle n'avait pas deviné une intention très précise derrière.

– Pourquoi?

Elle secoua la tête.

– Ton carré de champignon repoussera, lui.

– Peut-être pas.

– Tu es sûr…e?

Tamao réalisa alors qu'elle n'avait aucune idée du sexe de la petite fée assise à côté d'elle. Ses traits lui semblaient être ceux d'un petit garçon, mais rien n'était certain.

– Les humains vont reconstruire.

Tamao lui adressa un regard lourd de reproche que la fée parut admettre, cette fois.

– Je connais un bon carré de champignons, lui confia-t-elle. Des très beaux et très rares.

Elle crut un instant que les yeux de la fée allaient rouler hors de leurs orbites.

– Je te dirai où c'est, prévint-elle. Si tu acceptes de faire quelque chose pour moi. Ou de ne pas faire quelque chose, justement.

– Quoi?

Tamao se pencha et lui dit à l'oreille. La fée protesta.

– Ah non!

– C'est une clairière immense et très belle. Avec des champignons partout, chantonna Tamao.

Elle assista à la lutte silencieuse entre la loyauté naturelle de la fée et sa passion fongique et se retint de bondir de joie lorsque cette dernière l'emporta.

– Hao-sama est sympa, siffla Opacho, courroucée par sa trahison. On ne doit pas lui faire de mal.

– On ne lui en fera aucun.

– Alors, c'est où?

– Chose promise, chose due, décréta Tamao. Viens je vais te montrer.

Elle emmena la fée près de leurs réserves pour lui dessiner une carte.

– C'est vers l'ouest, regarde.

– Des champignons! s'écria joyeusement Opacho en voyant Hao les rejoindre.

– Il y a un village humain à trois kilomètres, expliqua Tamao. Ils ne connaissent pas ce coin, donc c'est totalement protégé.

– Tss, grommela Hao. Tu en es sûre? Ces fichus humains ont la sale manie de semer la pagaille partout.

C'était la goutte d'eau.

– Parce que toi, rétorqua Tamao en colère, ce n'est pas ce que tu fais? Semer la pagaille partout?

Surpris par sa virulence, Hao ne se défendit pas.

– Je sais que ce n'est pas facile, martela Tamao. Mais avec un peu de bonne volonté, tout le monde devrait pouvoir s'entendre! C'est valable pour vous aussi, _Votre Majesté_!

Et elle le planta là, trop agacée pour se rendre compte qu'elle venait de le moucher comme personne ne l'avait fait depuis longtemps.

Hao, resté seul avec Opacho, ouvrit la bouche.

– Si tu n'as rien de gentil à dire, tu ne dis rien du tout, pépia la fée en faisant une virevolte sur elle-même.

Tamao aurait sans doute payé cher pour voir sa tête.

.

La protectrice du village constata que les effets des champignons allaient bientôt se dissiper. En effet, ses compagnons se traînaient toujours au sol, vaseux, marmonnants, mais ils avaient perdu l'étincelle de délire de tantôt. Ils allaient donc pouvoir rentrer au village. Enfin, elle l'espérait.

En détachant Ren de son arbre et en le regardant s'étaler au sol comme une fleur fanée, ou plutôt comme une vieille crêpe, elle se sentit submergée par la honte. Si elle devait les porter un par un puis traîner Hao par les pieds sur tout le chemin du retour, ça serait bien fait pour elle.

– Tu vois qu'ils vont bien, fit remarquer le farfadet qui revenait derrière elle.

– Je n'aurais pas dû t'écouter.

– Ils n'auraient pas dû se moquer de toi.

Tamao rit.

– Venant de toi, c'est gonflé.

– Je n'attaque que si on vient me chercher noise, je te l'ai déjà dit. D'ailleurs, que tu le veuilles ou non, tu t'es bien amusée.

C'était désagréable, cette perspicacité. Comme s'il lisait dans les pensées.

– Et la journée n'est pas finie, ajouta-t-il. Tu as encore une petite demie-heure avant qu'ils ne soient capables de rentrer. On a encore du temps pour rigoler.

Pour rigoler de quelle manière? Tamao n'en avait aucune idée. C'était sans aucun doute une allusion crasse destinée à la faire rougir.

Comme il se tenait en face d'elle, mains dans les poches, attendant manifestement qu'elle se mette en colère, ce fut elle, pour une fois, qui prit l'initiative.

Elle vint se planter devant lui. À quelques centimètres à peine.

Hao toisa la petite Framboise soit-disant protectrice du village qu'elle était de sa supériorité. Le sosie de Yoh, vraiment. En réponse à sa question muette, elle tendit les lèvres. Hao parut hésiter, puis, avec la mine du type qui ne dit pas non à ce qu'on lui offre, se pencha.

Tressaillit en sentant la piqûre.

Tamao retira la flèche tranquillisante qu'elle lui avait plantée dans le côté et recula.

– Pardon, s'excusa-t-elle. Ce n'était pas très loyal…

Elle s'écarta pour éviter qu'il ne lui tombe dessus.

– …Mais autrement, je n'aurais eu aucune chance.

Hao riait en s'effondrant au sol.

.

Tamao ficela méthodiquement sa proie à l'arbre où l'on avait attaché Ren et utilisa la drogue de Faust pour l'empêcher de reprendre conscience. Il lui fallait attendre que ses amis aient véritablement retrouvé tous leurs esprits pour rentrer. Car malheureusement, elle ne pouvait se charger de Hao seule. Pendant ce temps, elle fabriqua un brancard qui leur permettrait de transporter leur prisonnier sans peine. Elle s'efforçait de le regarder le moins possible. Dans cette attitude de captivité, on ne distinguait rien de sa puissance ni de sa malignité: il paraissait presque vulnérable et, avec sa bouche ouverte, il ressemblait encore plus à Yoh quand il dormait.

Lorsque ses amis revinrent à eux-mêmes, ils demandèrent tous ce qui s'était passé. Tamao n'envisagea même pas de leur faire croire que c'était Hao qui les avait drogués. Elle s'accusa d'avoir mélangé par mégarde les mauvais champignons aux bons, ce dont aucun des garçons ne parut lui tenir rigueur. Ils étaient de toute façon encore bien trop dans le pâté pour ça.

Elle s'en voulut de ne pas pouvoir assumer la vérité. Après tout, une saine explication à propos du Jeu de la Framboise et des limites d'une plaisanterie n'aurait pas fait de mal. Mais elle ne s'en sentait pas le courage. Elle n'avait qu'une envie: rentrer. Et les autres aussi, qui réagirent instantanément lorsqu'elle donna le signal du départ.

.

Ils parlèrent peu en chemin. La nuit était tombée et ils n'en pouvaient plus. Tamao marchait comme un zombie. On n'entendait que le bruit de leur marche et le gazouillis, parfois, d'Opacho, qui avait tenu à les accompagner, probablement pour s'assurer que Tamao tenait parole et qu'aucun dommage ne serait infligé à Hao.

Le retour se déroula sans encombre et l'on livra le prisonnier à Goldova qui le fit expédier dans la seule et unique cellule du poste de garde du village: celle de dégrisement.

Lorsqu'il voulut organiser un debriefing au pied levé, Tamao et les autres l'arrêtèrent.

– Pas question, bâilla la lutine. Je suis épuisée, je vais me coucher.

– Ouais, bonne idée, approuva Ryû.

– Je vous suis, marmonnèrent en cœur Lyserg, Horo Horo et Ren.

– Bonne nuit, sourit Yoh en les suivant.

Goldova ferma la bouche et croisa les bras.

– Hum, fit-il, resté seul.

.

Le lendemain, lorsque les effets de la drogue se dissipèrent chez Hao, Tamao était là pour l'accueillir, avec Goldova.

Faust s'écarta du prisonnier.

– C'est bon, lança-t-il. Il va pouvoir répondre à un interrogatoire. Il sera un peu dans les vapes, mais ça devrait aller.

En effet, Hao ressemblait à un ado revenu d'une fête à sept heures du matin.

Cependant, il n'avait pas perdu sa causticité et secoua ses liens avec un sourire sceptique.

– Vraiment, chef? De la corde? Vous êtes sûr que ça va suffire?

– Hao, grommela Goldova sans l'écouter. Voilà ce qui va se passer. Le village se concertera bientôt pour déterminer ce qu'on devrait faire de toi. Tu vas probablement écoper de travaux d'intérêt général et je te conseille très fortement de coopérer.

– Des travaux d'intérêt général? gloussa l'inculpé. Vous êtes sérieux?

– Tu vas te soumettre, cette fois, tonna le chef. Ou bien je te garantis qu'à la prochaine incartade ils seront tous devant ta porte avec les fourches.

– Des fourches. Terrifiant.

– Peut-être que tu n'en as rien à faire, mais moi, je ne veux pas de guerre civile dans ma forêt! rétorqua le chef. Si tu ne te tiens pas à carreaux, j'en appellerai au grand esprit, et on verra si tu rigoles toujours quand il te convoquera.

Hao redevint sérieux et croisa les bras. Enfin, tenta.

– Si j'accepte de me faire discret, vous faites sauter les travaux. Et vous durcirez votre politique envers les humains qui ne respectent pas la nature.

Il se pencha en avant.

– C'est ma dernière offre, et ce n'est pas négociable.

Mais Goldova ne parut pas impressionné.

– Hors de question, rétorqua-t-il. La mienne n'était pas négociable non plus.

Sur ces paroles, le chef du village lui tourna le dos et s'en alla. Tamao contempla Hao sans aménité.

– Pourquoi tu ne le suis pas? demanda celui-ci avec un sourire torve. Quelque chose à me dire?

– Je voudrais négocier autre chose avec toi, décréta Tamao. Avant que tu ne t'enfuies.

– Qu'est-ce qui te fait croire que je vais m'enfuir?

C'était une question idiote et Tamao ne prit pas la peine d'y répondre.

– Très bien, fit Hao. Tu es sérieuse. Qu'est-ce que tu veux alors?

– La paix, soupira Tamao. Il y a des menaces un peu plus graves que toi dont je dois protéger le village. Je ne peux pas le faire si tout le monde m'envoie te traquer au moindre tas de feuilles brûlé. Surtout si c'est pour que tu ne subisses aucune peine, au final.

Elle reprit son souffle car elle avait préparé cette tirade en avance – histoire de ne pas bafouiller – et qu'elle l'avait sortie à tout trac, sans respirer.

Hao parut considérer ses raisons avec un peu plus de sérieux que celles de Goldova. Ce n'était pas très juste, d'après elle, car même si le chef n'avait pas le beau rôle, il s'efforçait vraiment de faire régner la paix entre les gens. Au prix de négociations pas toujours nettes, bien sûr, mais c'était quand même un peu facile de lui jeter la pierre. Tamao détestait les gens qui se plaignaient tout le temps, ne faisaient rien et en plus se permettaient de critiquer ceux qui s'efforçaient d'agir.

– Je ne suis pas sûr que tu soies en position de négocier, fit soudain Hao.

– Pourquoi?

– Parce que je ne te dois rien. Toi en revanche…

– Quoi?

– Tu n'as pas intérêt à ce que la vérité sur le trip de tes amis ne revienne sur la table.

Ulcérée, Tamao croisa les bras:

– Du chantage?

– Ryû et Yoh ne t'en voudraient pas, je pense, mais les autres? Lyserg ne pardonne pas facilement, il me semble?

– Parce que c'est toi.

– Et Ren? Tu sais que les korrigans se vengent toujours au centuple…

– Ren est très gentil au fond… Parfois.

Hao ricana et elle secoua la tête.

– Je n'ai pas peur de mes propres amis.

Puis, sur un autre ton:

– Non, c'est toi, qui va m'être redevable. Tu n'as pas remarqué de quoi étaient faites ces cordes?

Hao secoua ses liens, perdit son sourire un instant… mais le retrouva bien vite.

– Des cordes-esprits. Vous vous croyez malins.

– Goldova n'est pas si bête. Tu vas avoir besoin de moi pour te détacher.

– Mais pourquoi ne pas me laisser à la vindicte du village, tout simplement?

Tamao ne lui répondit pas qu'elle aimait tout simplement l'idée qu'il lui doive quelque chose. Ni que ça lui paraissait être le meilleur moyen de s'assurer qu'il se tienne tranquille.

– Si je le fais, tu ficheras la paix aux gens?

– Je vais peut-être faire un effort, sourit Hao en imitant Yoh. Mais ça ne durera pas.

Comme elle faisait mine de le délivrer, Hao haussa les sourcils.

– Tu le fais quand même? Pourquoi?

Tamao rosit légèrement.

– Je suis peut-être la seule, mais je ne crois pas à ton numéro de grand méchant, avoua-t-elle.

Hao se tut jusqu'à ce que les cordes-esprit l'aient relâché pour s'enrouler sagement dans un coin. D'un signe de tête, Tamao lui indiqua la sortie. Lorsqu'il passa devant elle, un souffle de chaleur passa sur son visage. Hao s'arrêta devant elle et son sourire satisfait s'élargit.

Devinant sa pensée et son geste, Tamao détourna la tête. Ce fut sa joue qu'atteignirent les lèvres du farfadet, y allumant un feu aussi éclatant que subit. Plus cent milliards sur l'échelle framboisine. Le baiser s'éternisa et Hao recula.

– Tant pis pour toi, glissa-t-il. Pas de regrets?

– Certainement pas, répliqua Tamao d'une voix qui ne tremblait pas en faisant mine d'essuyer sa joue. Dehors, maintenant.

Hao s'éloigna de son pas calme.

– Passe me voir quand tu auras du temps! lança-t-il. Sinon Opacho viendra te tourmenter dans ton sommeil!

– Non, répliqua Tamao, vexée et rouge.

– Ah mais je lui ai déjà dit que tu avais promis! Tu n'as pas le choix.

Outrée, elle voulut lui lancer une repartie bien sentie – elle ne savait pas du tout laquelle, mais ça sortirait au moment venu, elle en était sûre –, mais quand elle se retourna, Hao était déjà parti.

Elle secoua la tête, leva les yeux au ciel, et, non elle ne rigolerait pas. Cependant, en quittant la prison – pardon, la cellule de dégrisement –, son pas était léger.

Finalement, elle était très contente de ne pas avoir le choix de lui rendre visite. C'était un bon compromis pour sa fierté.

.


	4. La citadelle des elfes

.

 **La citadelle des elfes**

.

 _Joyeux Noël, Himdall!_

 _La musique: The Last of us OST._

 _(Sinon,_ _je vous ai préparé une petite compil dans un autre ordre, si vous préférez:_

 _The Last of us: OST -_ _16 Home /_ _22 The Path / 24 Blackout / 11 The Last of us (Never again) / 18 All Gone (Aftermath) / 23 All gone (alone) / 20 All Gone (No escape) / 14 The Last of us (Good night) / 04 Forgotten Memories / 25 The Way it was / 27 The last of us (you and me) / 9 Vanishing Grace (Innocence) / 11 The Choice / 3 The Last of us / 30 Returning)_

 _Les thèmes étaient: Lock and Key - Unseen - End of the world_

 _Pour celui-ci, UA, pas UA? Vous en jugerez. Pas très joyeux, non plus. Dystopie, influence du Roi et l'Oiseau, poésie allemande et quelques violences, mais j'ai fait pire._

 _Une précision: Le poème cité par Canna est un quatrain d'Eichendorff qui date de 1835, et qui se trouve donc dans **le domaine public**. Quant à la vilaine traduction, c'est la mienne et je m'en excuse d'avance._

* * *

.

Canna avait l'impression de n'avoir jamais connu la lumière.

Oh bien sûr, ils n'étaient pas complètement dans le noir. Il y avait des lampes à huile, à l'odeur crasse et à la lueur tremblotante, un peu faible, mais suffisante pour éclairer les couloirs bas de plafond dans lesquels ils vivaient. Mais cette lumière jaunâtre, salie, n'avait rien à voir avec celle du jour, éclatante, dont elle gardait encore quelques souvenirs.

Plus les jours passaient, plus sa mémoire se faisait la malle, d'ailleurs. Elle perdait de plus en plus de choses, des impressions d'odeurs, de goûts, des sensations brutes et naturelles comme le vent sur sa peau, la caresse du soleil, le parfum de la nature… Parfois, elle se demandait si elle n'avait pas rêvé sa vie d'avant. Si elle ne s'était pas tout bêtement inventé des souvenirs pour adoucir son quotidien. Ça arrivait, des fois. La faute des gaz, disait-on, mais à voix basse car il était défendu de déprécier leur condition. Ils avaient déjà une chance inouïe d'être en vie, nourris et logés. Et de pouvoir travailler! Car le travail, ma belle, répétaient les gardes, c'est la liberté.

.

Canna piochait avec ardeur, ce jour-là. On continuait à compter en "jours", au rythme des heures de travail et de sommeil. Et celui-ci était spécial: elle avait l'impression d'avoir trouvé un filon, en tout cas, les miasmes étaient nombreuses dans la veine qu'elle creusait, et ça, c'était généralement bon signe. Elle s'efforçait de modérer les émanations produites par son travail: si d'autres s'apercevaient qu'elle était en train de mettre au jour une belle réserve de pierre shamanique, elle pouvait dire adieu à ses futurs avantages! _Auf wiedersehen_ les repas et couvertures en plus! Tout le monde voudrait son petit bout! Au mieux, elle n'aurait rien, au pire, elle déclencherait une émeute. Mais la pierre shamanique ne se laissait pas dompter facilement. Les fumerolles blanchâtres annonciatrices d'une trouvaille, et qui émanaient d'un peu partout, étaient particulièrement épaisses et volatiles de son côté.

Canna travaillait donc en silence, sourcils froncés sur ses yeux déjà plissés par l'habitude de l'obscurité. De temps en temps, elle jetait de discrets coups d'œil autour d'elle et s'amusait aussi à piocher de part et d'autre sur les parois qui l'entouraient pour brouiller les pistes.

Elle n'avait aucune idée de ce que Ceux d'en Haut faisaient de la pierre shamanique. Des trucs bizarres. Elle savait que cette pierre lui faisait un effet curieux. Quelque chose de cool et de pas cool à la fois. Elle _l'attirait_. Comme un aimant. La fumée spectrale s'enroulait autour d'elle, la faisait vibrer. D'ailleurs, elle en ressentait toujours mieux la présence que ses compagnons de corvée. Mais elle faisait en sorte de tenir ça secret. Ce don était connu, même si nul ne savait d'où il venait, ni comment l'expliquer. Et une chose était sûre: ceux qui en étaient pourvus ne faisaient pas de vieux os. On les emmenait, personne ne savait trop où, ils disparaissaient purement et simplement entre les mains des gardes et on ne les revoyait jamais.

Par chance pour Canna, son cas n'avait jamais été repéré et elle savait se faire discrète.

.

Le tambour cessa de rouler dans leurs oreilles et annonça les noms de ceux qui avaient droit à une pause. Entendant le sien, Canna soupira de soulagement. Jetant un œil à son bracelet de cuir, elle vit s'afficher son score des dernières heures et se sentit fière d'elle-même. Jamais elle n'avait soulevé autant de pierre en si peu de temps! Pas étonnant qu'on lui accordât dix minutes.

La jeune femme alla se chercher une ration d'eau auprès du pourvoyeur, puis s'affala contre la roche qu'elle creusait et enfouit ses mains dans ses poches. Ses longs doigts effleurèrent l'objet qu'elle y cachait – car il ne fallait rien laisser dans les cellules, jamais rien! –, et un petit frisson la parcourut: celui du désir interdit et du calcul des risques.

Elle avait eu le paquet à prix d'or, juste avant que la vieille qui les vendait ne se fasse coffrer. Il était plein. Un paquet de vingt, rendez-vous compte! Rien que pour elle.

Il était rigoureusement interdit aux travailleurs de fumer et de mettre à mal leurs poumons, et le simple fait d'allumer une clope dans les galeries de la mine, étant donné le danger, pouvait valoir un sacré moment à l'ombre, y compris pour les gardes ou tout autre membre des autorités. C'était la règle avec laquelle personne, pas même les plus privilégiés, ne pouvait se permettre de jouer.

Cependant, le manque d'intimité dans les quartiers des travailleurs et la surveillance constante dont ils faisaient l'objet pendant leurs heures de repos ne laissait pas vraiment d'autres opportunités. Beaucoup profitaient des amas de brume ectoplasmique et des odeurs fortes pour fumer en cachette, sous terre, et Canna n'avait pour l'instant jamais entendu parler d'un accident.

Elle tâta encore une fois le paquet mou. Elle en vibrait d'envie, c'était incroyable. Elle fumait beaucoup "avant", ça elle s'en souvenait. Elle avait oublié le goût, l'odeur, mais ça, elle s'en rappelait. Depuis qu'elle était ici, on ne lui avait jamais fait grâce d'une seule clope alors, quand la vieille lui avait mis le paquet sous le nez, elle avait soudainement éprouvé un besoin viscéral, aussi intense qu'une soif de deux jours, quelque chose de si puissant qu'elle avait failli se jeter sur l'ancêtre, bave aux lèvres. Elle avait donné toutes ses économies. Rien à foutre, il lui fallait ces clopes. _Maintenant_. Tout de suite. Par pitié. Elle en avait des sueurs froides. Dingue, non?

Du coup, là, avec toutes ces fumerolles, le noir, les autres qui ne la regardaient pas, la puanteur de mazout… ça pouvait passer, non? Elle était sûre que oui.

Oh et puis, tant pis. L'heure tournait, il faudrait bientôt reprendre et elle n'en pouvait plus.

Déchirant presque le papier dans sa poche, fébrile, elle parvint à en extraire un bâtonnet, qu'elle cacha dans sa paume. Heureusement qu'elle avait de grandes mains, comme ça, il ne dépassait pas. Lentement, elle se dirigea vers la lampe qui brûlait non loin de là et en approcha la main. Personne ne la regardait, parfait.

Le bout la brûla lorsqu'il s'alluma. Canna retint une grimace de douleur et retira sa main comme si de rien n'était. Les fumées la couvraient. Elle était tranquille. L'odeur se noyait dans celle des roches et de l'acier qui tintait. Elle fit mine de s'asseoir, se recroquevilla dans un creux, porta la main à sa bouche et téta la cigarette.

Oh dieux.

Elle faillit en suffoquer. Comment était-ce possible que ça lui fasse _à ce point_ du bien? Elle avait été accro, autrefois, ou bien? Elle inhala encore, encore et encore, avec la reconnaissance d'un supplicié embrassant les pieds du bourreau qui accepte de l'achever. La clope s'amenuisa très vite. Le bout incandescent ne la trahit même pas.

En revanche, ce fut la fumée qui précipita tout.

– Hé, Bismarck, t'as trouvé un truc on dirait! s'écria une voix masculine derrière elle.

Un balourd dont elle avait oublié le nom. Le type renifla et son regard se fit pervers.

– Tiens, ça sent drôle, par chez toi. Pas comme la pierre ectoplasmique, hééé?

– Je ne vois pas de quoi tu parles, grogna-t-elle d'un ton neutre.

Mais son cœur battait la chamade.

– Ah ouais?

Il approcha.

– Un bon filon, dix minutes de glande et un petit _en-cas_. T'es une veinarde, Bismarck. Tu partagerais pas avec les copains?

– Va te faire voir, lança-t-elle en mesurant ses chances contre l'enquiquineur.

L'homme ricana.

– Hé, les mecs! Bismarck a trouvé une bonne veine, venez voir.

Canna saisit sa pioche et menaça les trois autres.

– Foutez le camp! C'est moi qui creuse ici. À moins que vous préfériez que je le fasse dans vos petites cervelles?

Des rires gras l'entourèrent. Tels une meute de hyènes faméliques, ils la cernaient.

– Elle a pas que ça à partager, signala le premier adversaire. Je crois qu'on risque de trouver des trucs intéressants dans ses poches aussi.

Sourire vicelard. Était-ce pour les clopes ou la perspective de la fouiller? Canna n'attendit pas pour le savoir et balança sa pioche en avant.

.

Quand les gardes vinrent les séparer, Canna était fière d'elle: elle avait eu le temps d'en dégommer deux, un dans les jambes, l'autre à la tête. Il était juste assommé, mais dans un sale état. Hosto pour quelques jours. Bien fait.

Elle s'attendait à des représailles, et naturellement, ça ne rata pas.

– Cette femme possède des produits illicites, pérora le premier agresseur, celui qui s'était pris un coup de pioche dans les guibolles. J'ai voulu la dénoncer, elle m'a attaqué!

– Menteur! vociféra Canna. Tu voulais me voler mon filon, espèce de sale petite raclure!

Mais les gardes, méfiants, entreprirent de fouiller tout le monde. Canna jura intérieurement. Elle aurait dû lâcher le paquet avant qu'ils arrivent et clabauder son innocence. Quelle idiote.

"Ton compte est bon.", disait le rictus du sale type qui l'avait accostée lorsque les gardes trouvèrent les cigarettes.

"Je te retrouverai, rétorqua le regard de Canna. Et je te ferai la peau."

Une promesse qu'elle ne risquait pas de tenir, hélas.

– Emmenez-la! ordonna le garde à ses subalternes.

.

oOo

.

Voilà comment Canna se retrouva dans un lieu encore plus obscur et démuni. On l'avait flanquée dans une espèce de cellule noire comme un four, au sol recouvert d'une paille humide et puante, à laquelle elle s'efforçait de ne pas penser. Elle tourna un peu, tâta, chercha, sentit les gonds rouillés et froids de la porte, tambourina contre le vantail et fit un bond prodigieux en entendant une voix rauque, venue du fond, lui dire:

– C'est inutile.

Elle prit alors conscience du son, profond et régulier, qu'elle n'avait pas remarqué en premier lieu. Le bruit légèrement rauque d'un autre souffle, plus âgé et plus sifflant que le sien.

– Qui est là? chuchota-t-elle, tremblante. Vous m'avez fait peur, putain!

Son murmure résonna comme un écho. Elle entendit remuer, soupirer, marmotter, puis:

– Un pauvre type coincé ici, comme toi.

C'était une voix masculine qui avait dû être puissante et qui paraissait épuisée par la lassitude. Elle retint son souffle.

– Et ça fait longtemps?

– Je ne sais pas. Chaque minute ici est comme une éternité.

Il y avait de la sagesse, dans cette voix. Du calme, de la sérénité, mais aussi du désespoir, semblait-il.

– Pourquoi ils m'ont mise avec vous? demanda-t-elle. On n'a même pas droit à des cellules personnelles?

Un rire sarcastique lui répondit.

– Faut pas rêver, non plus. Les prisons sont pleines, de toute façon.

– Il auraient pu au moins me mettre avec une femme, grinça Canna.

– Ils se foutent pas mal de notre confort, tu sais. Et puis, on s'en fiche, il fait tellement noir qu'on se verra pas!

C'était pas faux.

– Pourquoi me tutoyez-vous? On se connaît pas!

– Aucune idée. Parce que tu as l'air jeune. Parce qu'on n'est pas dans un salon. Parce que de toute façon, on va passer un bout de temps ensemble, alors…

Ça aussi c'était vrai. Elle se sentit stupide.

Elle demanda:

– Y a déjà eu d'autres gens avec toi?

– Un type, il y a longtemps. Puis un autre. Le premier, ils l'ont emmené. Le deuxième est mort. T'as de la chance qu'ils aient fini par le sortir.

Canna hocha la tête. Bon, c'était plus ou moins comme elle se l'était imaginé, quoi: l'enfer.

– Comment tu t'appelles? demanda soudain le vieux.

– Canna, grommela-t-elle en s'asseyant sur un tas de paille moins trempé que les autres.

– Canna, c'est joli.

– Mouais.

– C'est drôle, j'ai l'impression d'avoir connu quelqu'un qui s'appelait comme ça.

Canna rumina puis décida de faire comme si ça l'intéressait. Pour qu'il continue à parler. C'était mieux que le silence.

– Ah ouais?

– Oui… Mais en fait, ça a plutôt l'air d'un faux souvenir. Quelque chose qu'on se raconte pour ne pas perdre la boule.

– Ouais, je fais ça aussi.

Elle redevint taciturne.

– Moi, c'est Rakist, acheva le vieux.

Rakist. Drôle de nom.

oOo

– Hé, le vieux!

– M'appelle pas comme ça, s'il te plaît, c'est vexant.

– Qu'est-ce que t'en as à faire?

– Pas grand-chose, mais c'est ce qui m'aide à passer le temps. Que veux-tu?

– On pourrait faire semblant de se battre et ils viendraient nous séparer?

– T'en as déjà marre de moi?

– Mais non, c'est juste que du coup, ils nous feront prendre l'air! Et après, si t'as raison et que la prison est pleine, ils nous remettront ici. Qu'est-ce que t'en penses?

– J'ai peur que si on les oblige à se déranger, ils viennent nous dérouiller et nous laissent assommés ici sans nous faire sortir.

– Ah… ouais… Merde.

Canna se ravisa.

– T'avais déjà tenté?

– Pas avec mes deux anciens compagnons de cellule. Le premier était un petit gamin qui pleurait sa maman et le deuxième était tellement malade qu'il tenait plus sur ses jambes.

– Comment on peut avoir le cœur d'enfermer des gens faibles comme ça ici?

– Ils n'ont pas de cœur, Canna, rétorqua Rakist avec un soupir cynique. C'est là qu'est le secret.

.

oOo

.

Il ne lui fallut pas longtemps pour s'habituer à Rakist. Le vieux était accommodant. Il parlait peu, ruminait quelquefois, toussait de temps en temps, mais sinon, il se contentait de roupiller dans son coin ou de compter les brins de paille, elle ne savait pas trop. Il avait supporté vaillamment ses premières heures à elle, qui les avait passées à tourner en rond comme un lion en cage, tentant une à deux fois de l'apaiser, renonçant vite et prenant son mal en patience.

– Merci, avait-il soufflé quand elle avait fini par s'asseoir et cesser de fulminer. Dix minutes de plus et je t'aurais assommée.

Ils avaient ri ensemble, pour la première fois.

La suite avait été riche en premières fois, d'ailleurs.

Par exemple, quand il avait fallu que Canna se soulage, elle s'était sentie mourir d'humiliation. Elle avait appelé Rakist et il avait deviné au ton de sa voix quel était son problème.

– Voilà comment on a toujours fait: je me bouche les oreilles, jusqu'à ce que je t'entende taper du pied sur le sol, ça te va?

– O-OK, avait balbutié la jeune femme avant de s'exécuter.

– Je suis rôdé, tu comprends, avait soupiré son nouveau compagnon avec lassitude.

Cela se passa plutôt bien, en fait. Incroyable, cette faculté d'adaptation qu'avait l'humain, même dans la déchéance.

.

oOo

.

– Rakist?

– Hmm?

– Pourquoi on supporte ça?

– Hein?

– Pourquoi personne ne proteste jamais? Pourquoi on doit subir cette vie de merde sans rien dire?

– Comment veux-tu qu'on dise quoi que ce soit?

– Je sais pas, on est nombreux dans la mine, non? À nous tous, on pourrait faire quelque chose. Les renverser. Et aller causer directement à Ceux d'en Haut.

– Si seulement… Mais c'est inutile, hélas!

– Pourquoi?

– Parce qu'ils ont des pouvoirs que tu ne peux pas imaginer.

Le silence revenait, à chaque fois, les ensevelir dans les ténèbres.

.

oOo

.

Il n'était jamais venu à l'idée de l'un ou de l'autre de se rapprocher pour avoir plus chaud ou quelque chose comme ça. Chacun avait son morceau de cellule, sa distance de sécurité. C'était la seule forme d'intimité dont ils pouvaient disposer. Mais un jour, à une heure, à un moment, Rakist se mit à tousser. Brutalement.

Au début, Canna soupira, agacée par le bruit, et attendit qu'il ait fini de se vider les bronches. Mais comme il ne semblait pas pouvoir s'arrêter, elle lança maladroitement:

– Hé… ça va?

Une quinte de toux grasse lui répondit.

Canna attendit encore avant de s'approcher. Ça devenait quand même vaguement inquiétant. Elle tâtonna dans sa direction, maugréant contre sa vue qui n'arrivait toujours pas à percer les ténèbres. Elle se cogna contre les murs suintants avant de pouvoir le rejoindre. Puis, hésitante, elle tendit la main, et finit par toucher une grande chose chaude et épaisse, secouée par la toux. Le dos d'un manteau usé jusqu'à la corde.

L'homme qu'elle touchait était assez grand. Elle réalisa qu'elle n'avait aucune idée de son apparence. Strictement aucune. C'était marrant quand on pensait qu'elle s'était tenue à ses côtés dans les instants les plus intimes. Cependant, des images s'imposaient à son esprit. Celles d'un homme de haute taille aux cheveux noirs et à la barbe soigneusement taillée pour former une croix sur le menton. La croix était un détail parfaitement absurde, mais elle la visualisait pleinement. Elle voyait également un costume sombre, classique, une allure de prédicateur, mais un regard luisant et cuisant comme des braises infernales.

Pourquoi pensait-elle à cela? Elle ne savait rien de cet homme. Elle ne le connaissait pas. Et il était en train de crever à trois pas d'elle, sans qu'elle puisse rien faire. Impuissante, elle lui tapota le dos, attendant que la crise passe. Rakist finit par régurgiter ce qui semblait être un paquet de glaires obstruant sa trachée. Il cracha dans un coin de la cellule et se tourna vers elle, essoufflé.

Canna se raidit, surprise par la proximité de sa personne. Même en n'y voyant rien, elle distinguait clairement la masse encore plus sombre formée par la silhouette de l'homme devant elle. Elle avait une conscience aiguë de l'espace entre eux et ne put s'empêcher de reculer en sentant son souffle approcher de son visage.

L'instant de gêne passa.

– Désolé, s'excusa-t-il. Je ne suis pas malade, hein, rassure-toi. Tu ne l'attraperas pas.

Elle haussa les épaules.

– Pas de problème.

Et elle retourna s'asseoir.

Son trouble revint quand son cerveau se mit à cogiter. Pourquoi avait-elle eu cette impression si forte? Comment pouvait-elle avoir une idée si sûre de son apparence? Pourquoi se l'était-elle imaginé ainsi? Et surtout, en fait, à quoi ressemblait-il vraiment? Se pouvait-il qu'elle ait raison?

Soudain, elle l'entendit parler dans sa barbe.

– Qu'est-ce que tu marmonnes? demanda-t-elle, énervée par le bruissement.

Rakist s'interrompit, fit silence, et dit:

– C'est… une prière, je crois.

– Une prière? s'esclaffa-t-elle.

Elle se demanda _qui_ donc on pouvait avoir envie de prier dans leur situation. Il y avait sûrement des dieux, ailleurs. Oui, certainement. Mais ici? Ha! La bonne plaisanterie.

– Oui, reprit-il. J'en connais plusieurs. Je ne sais plus trop d'où elles viennent. Enfin, si mais…

Son hésitation.

Des choses qu'on sait, sans savoir comment, et dont on n'est jamais sûr.

Canna ne put s'empêcher de dire:

– Moi aussi.

– Quoi?

– Je te l'ai dit. J'ai des souvenirs d'avant cet endroit. D'un autre monde. Je ne sais pas d'où ils viennent. Je ne sais même pas si c'est réel.

Rakist prit un long moment de silence pour assimiler ses mots puis dit:

– Je pensais être le seul.

– Ah bon?

– Toutes les personnes que j'ai connues pensaient qu'elles n'avaient jamais vécu ailleurs qu'ici.

Mais c'est faux, faillit s'emporter Canna.

Quelle horreur.

– Moi j'en connaissais d'autres, avoua-t-elle. Des gens avec des souvenirs… comme moi. Mais on savait pas. On n'était pas sûrs. On n'était pas beaucoup.

Rakist lâcha un éclat de rire.

– Pardonne-moi, se reprit-il. Tu sais que depuis toujours, j'ai l'impression d'être fou?

Canna le plaignit. Elle comprenait. Elle aussi, si elle n'avait pas connu ce type bizarre, là, Diaz, et cet autre, un gars super étrange qui parlait la même langue qu'elle… comment qu'y s'appelait, bon sang?

– Blocken, cracha-t-elle soulagée.

– Quoi?

– Non rien, j'avais le nom d'un mec sur le bout de la langue. Un comme nous.

– Ah.

Silence méditatif.

– Rakist?

– Oui?

– Tu sais pourquoi tu disais des prières, déjà?

– Je crois, énonça-t-il avec difficulté, je crois que j'étais prêtre.

Étonnant, ça. Elle se souvenait de la croix dessinée dans sa barbe. Du costume.

Une autre croix lui revint en mémoire. Ou plutôt un X. Tatoué sur un dos puissant et musclé. Avec des lettres. Elle le revoyait si distinctement qu'elle dut reprendre son souffle.

– Les commandements, dit-elle. Dix.

– Qu'est-ce que tu as dit?

– Rien, rien.

– T'es sûre? J'ai cru…

– C'était rien, balbutia-t-elle, le souffle court. Rien du tout. Une connerie.

Au bout d'un moment, il relança:

– Et toi? C'est quoi tes souvenirs?

Canna réfléchit. Elle n'avait pas envie de brader son intimité si vite. Surtout pour les chimères que c'était.

– La nature, dit-elle. C'était beau. Il y avait un château aussi.

– Un château?

– Oui, c'est comme ça qu'on appelle une belle maison avec un parc et tout.

– Ah bon.

– J'étais petite. On me lisait des poèmes.

– Sérieusement?

– Ouais.

– Du genre?

Canna éclata de rire.

– Non, mais tu rigoles, là? Je vais pas te réciter de la poésie comme ça?

– Pourquoi pas? Ça fait une éternité que j'ai pas vu de belles choses, moi.

Il n'avait pas tort.

Canna se concentra. Elle voulait être sûre de se souvenir de quelque chose de bien. Et de complet.

Un quatrain lui revint. Elle le récita.

.

Schläft ein Lied in allen Dingen

Die da träumen fort und fort

Und die Welt hebt an zu singen

Triffst du nur das Zauberwort.

.

– C'est beau, dit finalement Rakist. C'est bizarre. C'est quelle langue?

– De l'allemand.

– Ça vient d'où, ça?

– Je sais plus. C'est ma langue.

– Et ça veut dire quoi?

Canna réorganisa un peu les mots dans sa tête. La compréhension des vers lui venait naturellement. Oui, c'était sa langue maternelle. Normal. Mais traduire dans celle, inconnue, qu'elle parlait avec Rakist, c'était plus dur. Elle finit par dire:

– Une chanson réside en toutes choses / Qui rêvent ici et là / Et le monde s'éveille pour chanter / Pourvu que tu trouves le mot magique.

Elle s'excusa:

– C'est littéral, hein, c'est moche.

– Non, c'est bien dit.

– Si ça se trouve, cette langue n'existe même pas, ricana-t-elle.

Mais Rakist, très sérieusement, dit:

– Peu importe. Merci.

– De rien.

.

oOo

.

Un peu plus tard, alors que leur pitance leur avait déjà été servie plusieurs fois, Rakist demanda:

– Dis Canna, ça veut dire quoi "Rache"?

Canna sursauta.

– Répète?

– Rache.

C'était ça. La prononciation était mauvaise, mais c'était bien le mot.

– Comment tu sais? hoqueta-t-elle.

Et elle porta sporadiquement la main sur son épaule.

– Comment je sais quoi?

– Oh fais pas le malin, hein. Parle.

– Je ne sais rien! Je pense à ce mot, c'est tout.

Canna desserra sa prise sur son bras tatoué.

– Tu ne vois vraiment pas? grinça-t-elle.

– Ça a rapport avec toi. C'est tout ce que je sais.

Elle soupira et décida de lui faire confiance. Après tout, ça ne coûtait rien.

– Ça veut dire "vengeance".

Puis, elle avoua:

– J'ai un tatouage. Avec ce mot.

Rakist ne fit montre d'aucune émotion.

– Toi, poursuivit Canna, tu en as un avec cette croix, pas vrai?

– Oui, admit-il. Dans mon dos.

Elle frissonna. Puis, regroupant les informations elle marmotta:

– Je ne vois que deux réponses possibles.

– À nos… bizarreries?

– Ouep.

– Et c'est?

– Soit on a un don de double-vue, toi et moi, soit on se connaît déjà. D'avant.

.

oOo

.

Ils n'eurent pas le temps d'explorer ces hypothèses plus avant. Quelques instants plus tard, un garde entra. Les deux prisonniers se levèrent face au mur. Un faisceau aveuglant leur vrilla les yeux. Une lampe. Braquée sur leurs rétines. Canna entendit le garde foncer vers elle. Sentit une main puissante l'empoigner et l'entraîner. Entendit Rakist protester. N'eut pas le temps de le faire elle-même.

La porte blindée de leur cellule claqua. On l'entraîna.

Bruit de bottes sur le sol.

Sensations troubles. Trop de lumière.

C'est comme une méga gueule de bois, pensa-t-elle. Sans se souvenir de comment elle avait pu se payer des gueules de bois. Pas d'alcool chez les travailleurs, évidemment. On n'en trouvait même pas en contrebande.

Finalement, on la fit asseoir dans une petite salle. Elle dut patienter deux heures, attachée au fauteuil, avant qu'un garde n'entre. Pendant plusieurs minutes, il ne lui adressa pas la parole, puis il se tourna vers elle et commença.

Ils voulaient savoir d'où lui venaient les clopes.

– Allez crever, rétorqua Canna.

Elle reçut les baffes de l'interrogateur patiemment, mais refusa de vendre la vieille. Celle-ci s'était déjà fait chopper. Elle aurait pu le dire, mais le simple plaisir de les imaginer courant après un revendeur de cigarettes imaginaire dans la mine, la faisait terriblement marrer.

Le visage tuméfié, et le corps guère en meilleur état, Canna ricanait toujours entre ses dents sanglantes. Elle se foutait pas mal de dérouiller. La fureur du tortionnaire était trop jouissive.

Finalement, on la laissa tranquille. Le garde sortit, furax, de la salle d'interrogatoire.

Canna resta par terre, soulagée, mine de rien. Elle apaisa ses contusions les plus virulentes grâce à la froideur du sol. Quelques heures plus tard, on lui apporta à manger. Elle put à peine avaler quelques bouchées, à cause de ses dents cassées.

Une seconde séance d'interrogatoire eut lieu le lendemain.

C'est pour faire plus mal en tapant sur mes bleus, pensa-t-elle.

Mais elle tint bon.

Et cette fois, on la remit en cellule. Sans passer par la case infirmerie, évidemment.

.

Rakist attendit que la porte ait claqué pour se précipiter vers elle.

– Canna, hé Canna! Ça va?

Ses mains étaient incroyablement larges, remarqua-t-elle, et rugueuses, aussi. Mais capables de douceur.

Rakist la palpa rapidement pour jauger ses blessures.

– Cha va, marmonna-t-elle, la bouche douloureuse.

Elle avait l'impression que son visage s'était changé en masque de papier mâché.

Les deux mains passèrent aussitôt sur son visage, effleurèrent son nez, ses pommettes, son menton, son cou, puis son front.

– Ils ne t'ont pas ratée, grommela Rakist.

– Cha chest chûr.

Une seule main était restée, qui caressait ses cheveux, avec douceur et compassion. Les mains d'un homme de foi, pensa-t-elle. D'un père. D'un soulagement pour les pauvres âmes.

Pourquoi avait-elle envie de ricaner en se disant ça? C'était bien la raison d'être d'un prêtre, pas vrai?

Quand Rakist la lâcha, elle se sentit frustrée. C'était terriblement difficile à avouer, mais elle n'avait pas envie qu'il s'arrête. Ce contact, simple et doux, l'apaisait. C'était si agréable, une main humaine et chaude, pour vous épauler! Jamais Canna n'avait eu soif d'affection de sa vie. Mais là…

Comme s'il comprenait, Rakist la souleva légèrement pour l'appuyer contre lui.

– Il y a de la paille pas trop sale, là-bas. Tu veux que…

– Non.

Elle crocheta d'une main faible son manteau en loques et s'appuya contre lui.

– Ch… t'ennuie pas?

– Non, t'inquiète pas.

.

oOo

.

Le visage de Canna guérit en prenant son temps.

Elle passa par des phases plutôt douloureuses. Rakist n'hésita pas à prendre sur leurs réserves d'eau pour bassiner sa tête. La mâchoire et le nez furent les plus longs à se régénérer. Il se passa un nombre considérable de repas avant qu'elle puisse remanger des portions normales. Bien qu'elle se fût forcée, Canna sentit qu'elle avait maigri. Lorsque sa bouche désenfla, cela commença à aller mieux.

– Putain, ça fait du bien de pouvoir parler normalement!

– Mange, au lieu de causer. T'es faible, répliqua Rakist. Et t'es trop maigre.

– Comment tu sais ça, tu me tripotes dans mon sommeil?

– Je ne me le permettrais pas.

Instinctivement, Canna en était certaine.

– C'était une blague, hein, se vexa-t-elle.

Elle savait bien que c'était parce que Rakist avait pris soin d'elle qu'il connaissait sa maigreur. Et puis, elle se plaignait beaucoup plus du froid et de l'humidité.

– Désolé, je suis pas d'humeur.

Le ton froid de Rakist la blessa presque. Elle en éprouva une vague crainte. Elle s'était peut-être un peu trop rapprochée de lui. Voilà ce qui arrivait quand on s'attachait aux gens. Ça vous revenait toujours en pleine poire. D'ailleurs c'était suite à un truc comme ça qu'elle s'était fait tatouer…

Hmm, mais qu'est-ce qui lui prenait tout à coup? Elle avait réussi à ne plus être cette idiote sentimentale depuis qu'elle avait rejoint la… Ah, elle avait rejoint un truc. Mais quoi? Quelque chose qui commençait par A… impossible de savoir. Le mot était là, les noms. Mais ça ne venait pas. Il y avait une barrière infranchissable, dans sa tête. Un obstacle invisible qui maintenait cachées toutes ces choses, les pièces manquantes de la machine, la vérité. Son existence passée.

Sa rencontre avec Rakist.

Soudain fermement décidée, elle se leva et fit quelques pas jusqu'à lui.

– Qu'est-ce que tu fais?

– T'occupe, ordonna-t-elle en s'agenouillant devant lui pour se mettre à sa hauteur.

Et elle posa ses deux mains sur son visage.

Rakist poussa une exclamation étranglée.

– Mais… Canna…

– Bouge pas.

Ses doigts fouillèrent les joues envahies de barbe, le nez droit, pour descendre sur sa bouche et palper la lèvre inférieure.

– Arrête de couiner, je te fais rien, protesta-t-elle comme il se défendait encore.

Là. Juste au-dessus du menton. À force de se raser comme ça, l'implantation de sa barbe avait gardé la forme de la croix qu'il lui donnait.

– T'avais une dégaine bizarre, s'amusa-t-elle, soufflée d'avoir eu raison.

– Ben et toi alors?

Oula. Il s'était rapproché. Le sourire qu'il lui faisait, elle pouvait presque le sentir grésiller sur sa peau.

– T'avais pas les cheveux bleus?

– Si.

– J'en étais sûr.

Électrisée, Canna lui prit les mains et les plaça autour de sa taille. D'instinct. Puis elle tendit le menton.

– T'es sûre de toi, là?

Canna sourit.

– T'as mieux à faire, peut-être?

– Non, admit-il.

Puis il ajouta:

– Tu as pensé qu'ils nous regardaient peut-être?

– Je m'en fous.

Elle sourit.

– Voilà ce que je leur dis.

Et elle posa son majeur levé contre la bouche de son compagnon.

Elle l'entendit rire, laissa glisser son doigt.

Diable. Il embrassait bien, pour un prêtre.

.

oOo

.

Affalée contre l'épaule de Rakist, à demi enveloppée par son manteau, Canna grogna:

– Et merde.

– Quoi?

– Je suis ici à cause d'un paquet de clopes.

– Je sais vraiment pas pourquoi, mais ça ne m'étonne pas.

– Ils me l'ont pris, bien sûr.

– Et là, t'en fumerais bien une?

– C'est ça.

La main de Rakist retomba avec un bruit sec.

– Tu peux toujours essayer de fumer la paille, si ça t'amuse.

– On n'a vraiment rien de mieux à foutre?

– Bah non, là, je ne vois pas.

– Qu'est-ce que je ferais sans toi, le vieux, soupira Canna avec une nuance d'ironie.

.

oOo

.

Le temps s'écoulait, toujours semblable. Ils vivaient comme des porcs dans une étable. Mangeant, buvant, dormant sur la paille. Et passons le reste. Que serait-ce si nous ne pouvions pas parler? pensait Canna. Que serait-ce si nous étions seuls? Quel genre de bêtes sauvages serions-nous devenus l'un sans l'autre?

Être ensemble, c'était garder leur humanité.

.

oOo

.

La porte s'ouvrit un jour sur un autre peloton de gardes, et l'on vint chercher Canna. Une fois de plus, la torche aveuglante, les protestations de son compagnon.

– Vous lui voulez quoi, hein?

– T'en fais pas! lança-t-elle en se bardant de courage pour faire face à l'interrogatoire qui devait probablement l'attendre.

Oh la la, cet éclairage! Même si le couloir était obscur comme un boyau de porc, elle s'y sentait éblouie comme un rat sorti du trou. Elle était sonnée, mais n'en comprit pas moins qu'on allait vers un autre endroit, cette fois.

– Où vous m'emmenez? chuchota-t-elle, perdue.

Puis, elle brailla:

– Où vous m'emmenez, putain?

Une poigne glacée saisit sa gorge. Rakist. On la changeait de cellule. Elle serait seule, dans le noir, sur la paille, sans voix amie, sans bras réconfortants, sans souffle dans sa nuque, seule entre les pierres, seule avec les rats et les autres bestioles qu'elle ne savait pas nommer, parce qu'elle n'avait jamais osé les toucher pour vérifier, seule avec l'odeur de ses déjections, seule dans la nuit, seule dans le froid, seule, seule, seule.

– Non!

Elle se débattit férocement, joua des coudes, des dents, des griffes.

On la cogna pour qu'elle se calme.

– Tu vas te tenir tranquille, sale petite garce?

Et une autre claque pour faire bonne mesure.

À moitié assommée, Canna se laissa emporter.

.

oOo

.

À sa grande surprise, on la nettoya. Avec un jet très puissant. Puis on la laissa mariner dans un baquet de flotte tiède pendant une heure. Enfin, elle eut droit à encore quelques douches. On soigna ses blessures. On lui rasa la tête. On lui fila un bonnet pour se couvrir. Des vêtements propres. Un lit pour dormir. Ce n'était pas le grand luxe, elle devinait qu'elle était dans le carré des gardes, mais c'était… oh c'était mille fois mieux que tout ce qu'elle avait jamais connu en ce monde.

Elle avait quand même toujours des gardes pour la surveiller à tout moment. Même dans les plus gênants.

Haha, libre, je suis libre, ironisait-elle intérieurement. Gagné. Encore gagné, Bismarck.

En s'endormant dans des draps rêches qui lui parurent les plus doux de la Terre, elle songea à Rakist, qui se morfondait sur sa paille.

.

oOo

.

Lorsqu'on l'entraîna vers les grands ascenseurs qui formaient tout un pan du mur de la caserne des gardes, Canna comprit où elle allait. On l'emmenait chez Ceux d'en Haut.

Les ascenseurs étaient d'une beauté, d'une élégance et d'une _pureté_ stupéfiantes. Une splendeur de pylônes d'acier festonnés. Il y avait du parquet lustré et des miroirs en guise de murs, dans lesquels Canna faillit ne pas se reconnaître. C'était elle, cette petite chose pâle et maigrichonne, tout en cernes, en bleus et en bosses? Dur.

Le voyage dans l'ascenseur fut long. Très long pour Canna, flanquée de ses deux gardes. Quand enfin les portes s'ouvrirent, après un tintement discret, elle inspira longuement.

L'air qu'elle respirait était si pur qu'elle faillit tourner de l'œil.

Apparemment habitués, les deux gardes la rattrapèrent. Ils la guidèrent, avec bien plus de précautions qu'avant, vers de grands escaliers, en face des ascenseurs. On monta, monta, monta. Canna remarqua que les lampes étaient devenues de plus en plus lumineuses. Ses yeux souffraient de cette luminosité, mais ça restait acceptable, à ce rythme. C'était sans doute pour ça aussi qu'on lui avait fait passer des tests avec des lumières pendant son traitement.

Et puis, soudain, une autre, éblouissante, telle qu'elle n'en avait encore jamais connue, frappa sa rétine. Canna se détourna. Les deux gardes la laissèrent s'adapter. Elle se força à rouvrir les yeux, stupéfaite. C'était… oui, c'était comme ses souvenirs de l' _avant._

Canna découvrit alors le monde de Ceux d'en Haut.

.

oOo

.

Elle se trouvait sur une esplanade blanche et nue, bordée de remparts. Tout autour d'elle, des montagnes. À perte de vue.

Oui, ça s'appelait bien comme ça. De hauts sommets, couronnés de neiges éternelles, et de brumes qui rappelaient la pierre shamanique, et d'un ciel d'un bleu étincelant.

Canna éclata de rire.

Les gardes n'y prêtèrent pas attention et la jeune femme comprit qu'ils avaient _l'habitude._ L'habitude de ramener des gens comme elle à la surface. Elle n'en tira aucune conclusion, toute occupée qu'elle était par la magnificence de ce qu'elle voyait.

.

oOo

.

La ville de Ceux d'en Haut était bâtie à flanc des montagnes, et entre elles à la fois. Elle était faite d'arcs blanc et purs, étincelants, d'une infinité de tours qui défiaient les à-pics, de colonnes tantôt immenses, tantôt d'une finesse risible, et souvent entourées de guirlandes de fleurs et d'arbres, défiant la logique de leur habitat, d'escaliers et de passerelles sans fin. Le tout dans des nuances de blanc irisé qui répercutaient l'éclat du soleil. Aux quatre coins de ce palais suspendu, coulaient des cascades pures qui plongeaient vers les profondeurs du gouffre, en même temps que les ascenseurs.

Oui, il y avait une rivière souterraine dans la ville d'en-bas, elle s'en souvenait.

On la laissa contempler tout cela quelques temps, avant de l'emmener.

Dans la citadelle, tout était fait de la même beauté que l'extérieur. La ville était toute en hauteurs, et à son sommet, trônait un château aux toits effilés comme des aiguilles. Des drapeaux blancs flottaient dans l'air, en haut des tours. Canna avait l'impression qu'elle allait faire une overdose de merveilles, tant ce lieu était magique.

Les gens étaient beaux eux aussi. Ils ressemblaient à des créatures mythiques. Ils étaient bien vêtus, souvent de blanc, de tissus lâches, et maquillés, aussi. Ils ressemblent à des elfes, songeait Canna, se remémorant les créatures éthérées et merveilleuses des mythologies nordiques.

La plupart la dévisageaient avec curiosité, stupeur, ou encore colère. Elle crut en reconnaître certains, à sa grande surprise, mais ses gardiens l'entraînaient trop vite pour qu'elle puisse s'attarder là-dessus. Elle avait à peine le temps d'embrasser du regard toutes les sublimes choses, meubles, objets, décorations, dont le palais regorgeait.

Chaque meuble était d'un goût exquis. Chaque pièce contenait des livres. Des _livres_ , bon sang. Et des canapés, des banquettes, des plats recouverts de mets inconnus, dont elle connaissait les noms, les saveurs, mais qu'elle n'avait jamais mangés ici: petits fours, choux à la crème, pâtisseries, viennoiseries, tartelettes aux framboises, macarons, café, chocolats, liqueurs. Et surtout, partout, absolument partout, ce n'était que bassins, fontaines et corbeilles de fleurs. Les plantes étaient partout, en pots, en guirlandes, en couronnes, éparpillées sur les tables ou dans les chevelures, en brassées dans des paniers, ou encore autour des piliers soutenant les plafonds. Une odeur de tissus précieux, de jardins, d'eau, de parfums luxueux, de vieux livres flottait dans l'air. C'était une senteur si fraîche et si merveilleuse que Canna en avait les larmes aux yeux.

La vie d'en bas, les mineurs, les journées atroces à piocher et à survivre, sans autre plaisir qu'une clope volée de temps à autre ou un bol de soupe supplémentaire, la crasse, la puanteur, la bassesse, les dénonciations, les disparitions, les tortures, les prisons, le noir… était-ce le prix à payer pour que ce paradis existe?

.

oOo

.

On la conduisit jusqu'à une suite de salles plus resplendissantes encore que le reste, et beaucoup plus vides. Elle en fut heureuse car les regards et les murmures sur son passage la gênaient. "Ville basse", avait-elle entendu chuchoter. "En bas". Et puis "Shaman elle aussi".

On toucha alors au but: une compagnie était réunie dans le dernier salon. Des personnes d'une beauté et d'une aura qui firent frissonner Canna.

Tout d'abord, son regard se porta sur la femme qui se tenait au centre. Blanche de la tête aux pieds, avec sa chevelure de neige, sa peau diaphane et sa robe couleur de vide. Seuls deux yeux écarlates tachaient ce tableau immaculé.

La reine, devina Canna.

À ses côtés, se tenait un homme, dont l'apparence fit chavirer son âme. Une longue chevelure d'ébène, un vêtement aux tons beiges, noirs, et rouges. Un visage… Des yeux… Canna retint un sanglot.

Le roi.

Derrière eux, sur des banquettes, il y avait une magnifique femme blonde, vêtue de noir classique et long, tout en voiles et en bouderies. Et aussi un jeune homme non moins beau, aux cheveux non moins longs, et à la mine non moins sévère. Il portait le noir, lui aussi, arborant un habit d'une coupe impeccable, et la toisa d'un surprenant regard doré.

La princesse et le prince.

Elle les connaissait tous. Elle en était sûre. Mais leurs noms? Pas moyen de s'en souvenir.

On lui commanda de s'incliner. Elle s'exécuta.

– Canna, fit alors le roi, une curieuse émotion dans la voix.

– Vous me connaissez, alors, murmura-t-elle sans vraiment s'adresser à lui.

– Bien sûr, s'étonna-t-il.

Son regard se fit étrange. Presque triste.

– Tu ne me reconnais donc pas?

Canna secoua la tête, désolée.

– C'est normal, intervint alors la reine. Nous effaçons leurs souvenirs, tu le sais. Pour que ça soit moins douloureux.

Le roi fronça les sourcils.

– Je ne pensais pas que cela pouvait aller aussi loin.

Canna ne comprenait rien. Ses souvenirs? Effacés? Mais lesquels? Ceux de "sa vie d'avant"? Ceux qu'elle croyait faux? Elle ne se rappelait de rien. Juste de l'extérieur et de la lumière. Chaque fois que l'on parlait de ses souvenirs, tout cela lui paraissait artificiel. Impossible.

– Tranquillise-toi, l'apaisa l'homme. Ta peine est terminée.

– Vraiment? articula-t-elle.

– Oui. Tu n'aurais jamais dû rester si longtemps en bas.

Le roi compatissant jeta un regard dur à la reine qui ne parut pas le moins du monde impressionnée.

– Il fallait qu'elle paye pour ses crimes. Nous étions d'accord là-dessus.

– Pas si longtemps.

– Nous ne savions pas où elle était. Sans cette affaire de prison…

Le roi ricana et désigna le jeune homme aux yeux d'or qui fixait le vide, impassible et ennuyé.

– Bien sûr. Pour retrouver ton bon ami ici présent, il ne t'a pas fallu autant de temps.

Sans se démonter, la reine ignora cette dernière pique, bien qu'une légère rougeur vînt colorer ses traits.

– Le mal est réparé à présent.

S'adressant à Canna, elle lui sourit le plus aimablement possible.

– Tu vas pouvoir vivre ici, désormais. Tes péchés sont pardonnés.

– Mes péchés? répéta Canna.

– Ceux commis autrefois. Mais ne t'en inquiète pas. Tu retrouveras la mémoire dès que tu seras des nôtres. Et comme tu as payé trop cher et trop longtemps, tu seras traitée en reine ici. Nous te le rendrons au centuple. C'est comme ça que ça fonctionne.

Canna sentit la tête lui tourner. Elle se demanda si ce n'était pas l'altitude. Elle avait plus de mal à respirer aussi. Elle se sentait comme… droguée. C'était peut-être pour ça qu'ils avaient tous l'air de planer très haut. Elle rit seule de sa blague et les fit sursauter.

– Ce n'est rien, avertit l'un des gardes. Ça arrive. Le choc quand on vient d'en bas, vous savez.

– Bien sûr, fit la reine avec sollicitude.

Canna reprit son souffle et, finalement, demanda:

– Pourquoi moi?

– Pardon?

– Y a plein de gens en bas. Pourquoi devrais-je venir ici et pas eux? Pourquoi on ne peut pas tous habiter ici, hein?

– Parce que, fit la reine, tes compagnons d'en bas sont des pécheurs. Ils purgent leur peine au service de notre société. Nous accueillons ceux qui ont achevé leur temps. Ainsi que… les shamans.

Ce disant, elle jeta un regard agacé au roi.

– Les shamans?

– Tu sais ce que c'est, intervint le roi. Cela te reviendra dès que tu auras retrouvé la mémoire. Tu en es une.

Canna fit le lien. Le don de la pierre shamanique. Les "autres", doués du même don qu'elle, que l'on prenait et que l'on emmenait on ne savait où.

– Les shamans ont le droit de vivre ici? interrogea-t-elle.

– Oui. Si nous les retrouvons. Vous êtes très, très nombreux en bas.

– Et pas les autres?

– Non, pas les autres, répondit la reine blanche avec, dans la voix, une douleur infinie. Sauf ceux qui sont absous. D'autres vivent ailleurs encore. Dehors, aux pieds des montagnes.

Canna chercha une explication.

– Pourquoi?

– Parce que le roi le veut, décréta froidement la reine en dévisageant son comparse.

– Tu n'es pas à plaindre, selon notre marché, rétorqua celui-ci avec aigreur. Je ne t'ai demandé qu'une petite compensation. Tout ceci est ton royaume. Avant le mien.

– Le tien eût été une abomination, répondit la reine. Une injustice.

Il semblait que cela soit un débat récurrent. Mais comment la reine osait-elle parler de justice? Était-ce juste de faire trimer des gens qui ne savaient pas pourquoi ils le faisaient dans le noir, pendant qu'eux se prélassaient au vent et au soleil? Au nom de quoi? Canna serra les poings.

– Ne prononcez pas ce mot, siffla-t-elle.

– Des ordres à la reine? s'amusa la princesse blonde. C'est vrai qu'elle ne manquait pas d'audace, celle-là.

Amusée, elle fit quelques pas et entoura les épaules du roi de ses bras.

Canna prit alors conscience d'une chose. Le roi et la reine régnaient ensemble, au prix d'un pacte mutuel dont elle ne connaissait pas la teneur. Mais ils ne formaient pas de couple. L'homme et la femme derrière eux étaient chacun leur prince et leur princesse consort.

Un quadri-pouvoir bien étrange.

Alors, reportant ses yeux sur le roi, couronné d'ébènes et de flammes, Canna se souvint…

– Et Rakist? demanda-t-elle.

– Rakist, répéta le roi. Rakist…

Il éclata de rire et se tourna vers la reine.

– Elle se trouvait dans la même cellule que lui?

– Apparemment, confirma la reine. Étrange coïncidence, en effet.

Le roi eut un rire étrange. À mi-chemin entre le ricanement démoniaque et le sanglot de folie.

– Jeanne, je ne sais jamais à quoi m'en tenir, avec toi. Tu es, ou bien la plus innocente des créatures, ou bien la plus perverse des femmes.

– Il est comme moi, fit alors Canna, pour qui l'allusion était perdue. Vous savez, un "shaman". Il devrait vivre ici aussi.

Il y eut alors un instant de silence. Jeanne regarda ailleurs – bien sûr que c'est Jeanne, son nom, idiote, se morigéna Canna. L'ennui et le souci se lisaient sur ses traits. Tout le monde paraissait suspendu à sa décision. Un éclat de dureté barra alors son front.

– Non, décréta-t-elle. Il restera où il est.

– Mais, s'écria Canna, c'est injuste! Qu'a-t-il fait? Vous ne pouvez pas!

– Je peux tout, répliqua Jeanne avec lassitude. Absolument tout.

Sa mine se ferma davantage.

– Jeanne, intervint le roi. Tu pourrais…

– Non, Hao, rétorqua-t-elle. Il n'y a pas de place ici pour ce meurtrier. Pas de place pour le noir, chez moi.

Elle rit.

– Pour un ange déchu, sa place est toute trouvée.

– Ne prêchais-tu pas le pardon? rétorqua Hao

Les yeux de Jeanne lancèrent des éclairs.

– Je prêche la justice! Le pardon, ce n'est pas à moi de le donner.

– Rakist a payé.

– Pas assez.

– Et si je décide que si?

La reine se dressa lors de toute sa hauteur et jeta un regard de haine viscérale à Hao.

– Prends garde, dit-elle d'une voix hideuse et terrible. Souviens-toi à qui obéit le grand esprit. Souviens-toi que je t'ai pardonné.

L'incendie qui s'alluma alors dans les yeux de Hao fit trembler Canna et éveilla aux tréfonds de son esprit un sentiment étrange, qu'elle nomma peu après: nostalgie. Pourtant, c'était un regard terrifiant, qui laissait bien voir la puissance contenue de Hao et les efforts qu'il faisait pour se maîtriser.

– Bien sûr, Altesse, cracha-t-il avec autant de regrets que d'irrévérence.

Sans se laisser démonter, Jeanne poursuivit:

– J'ai accédé à tes requêtes. Mais pour cela, je ne transigerai pas. Sans lui, Marco serait en vie. Et Lyserg aussi. Et Meene. Il restera là où il est.

Canna n'avait pas très bien suivi l'échange. Elle devinait vaguement ce qui avait dû se passer, mais pas le pourquoi ni le comment. Cependant, la dernière phrase fit s'arrêter son rythme cardiaque. Le ton était sans appel.

Pas de lumière, pas de pardon pour Rakist. Le noir. Pour toujours.

– C'est inhumain, souffla-t-elle. Tout ça pour quelques morts?

– Qu'elle se taise, cracha Jeanne.

– Calme-toi, rétorqua alors la femme de Hao. Elle ne sait pas, voyons.

Les voiles noirs claquèrent comme un crêpe de veuve. Un collier de perles tinta à son cou. Canna remarqua alors ses yeux clairs bordés de brume. La princesse blonde était aveugle.

Reine noire, veuve noire, araignée des ténèbres, itako, pensa Canna. Un nom proche du mien. De la glace. Deux frères. Oh ma tête.

Elle se laissa tomber au sol.

– Quel gâchis, persifla la dame en noir. On n'aurait jamais vu ça si Yoh avait été…

Sa voix se brisa comme Hao lui saisissait le poignet.

– Anna.

À terre, Canna releva la tête et frissonna.

– Tu connais la règle, feula le roi d'une voix terrifiante. Jamais, jamais ne mentionne ce nom en ma présence…

Anna libéra son poignet, sur lequel se détachait une très visible marque rouge. La tête haute, elle alla s'asseoir aux côtés de l'époux de Jeanne, qui lui jeta un regard vaguement inquiet, très discret, avant de s'intéresser de nouveau à quelque détail de la décoration.

– Rien ne vous fera changer d'avis, réalisa Canna.

– Si c'est encore pour ton Rakist, non, décréta Jeanne. Demande tout ce que tu veux sauf ça.

Il y avait une telle haine dans sa voix qu'il était inutile d'insister.

– Il n'a même pas le souvenir de tout ça, soupira tout de même Canna. Nous ne savons pas pourquoi nous sommes en bas.

– Aurais-tu préféré le savoir? interrogea la reine. La plupart des gens me remercient d'avoir effacé leurs souvenirs de la surface.

– Je ne sais pas.

Un long silence s'étendit entre eux. Puis Canna s'entendit dire:

– Renvoyez-moi en bas.

Tout le monde demeura interdit.

– Pardon? fit Jeanne, interloquée.

– Elle a perdu l'esprit? demanda l'homme aux yeux d'or, derrière.

– Je veux retourner en bas, martela Canna.

Oui, elle en était sûre.

– Voyons Canna, tu n'es pas raisonnable, rit Hao. Ici, tu serais une princesse. Vivre ici c'est… c'est ce que j'ai toujours voulu pour vous. Tu dis ça car tu n'as pas ta mémoire. Attends.

– Non! s'écria Canna. Je veux rester comme ça.

– Tu plaisantes!

– Je suis ce que je suis. Je veux rester moi-même.

– Tu ne l'es pas.

– Je le suis davantage qu'avant.

Cette fois, le roi en perdit la parole.

– Vous pouvez me croire, poursuivit Canna. Nous avons quelques bribes, nous, shamans d'en bas. Nous le savons.

Elle ne voulait pas redevenir comme avant. Son instinct lui soufflait qu'elle y aurait perdu. Elle serait une autre personne, regarderait Rakist autrement, sans doute.

– Je ne suis pas folle, répéta-t-elle, et je veux qu'on me ramène.

– Tu… Tu…

– Je suis têtue, ô roi, tu le sais, n'est-ce pas?

Hao et Jeanne s'observèrent.

– Vous ne pouvez pas m'y obliger, ajouta Canna. Et je préfère crever en bas que vivre ici… avec vous tous.

.

oOo

.

Avant le départ de Canna, Hao vint s'entretenir avec elle sans Jeanne.

– Inutile, vous ne me convaincrez pas.

– Je n'essayerai pas.

– Ah bon?

– Une âme résolue est bien difficile à anéantir. J'en sais quelque chose.

Oui, approuva-t-elle. Mais elle avait oublié.

Elle sourit. Elle était habituée, au fond.

– Vous semblez fatigué.

– Eh bien…

Canna hocha la tête.

– J'ai du mal à vous plaindre.

Hao grimaça. Il n'appréciait visiblement pas cette franchise.

– Elle est plus puissante que moi. Elle règne. Mais je ne suis pas à prendre à la légère non plus.

– Je sais.

Soudain, il rit.

– Nous sommes tous les deux au pied du mur!

– Pourquoi?

– Regarde-moi… je ne serai jamais roi. Et toi, tu ne reverras jamais la lumière…

– Dans les abysses, les plus profondes, là où on ne voit rien, murmura Canna, certains chants survivent.

Le roi plissa les yeux.

– Je ne comprends pas.

– Ce n'est pas grave.

– C'est pour lui que tu fais ça?

Canna ne répondit pas.

– Je te promets, fit soudain Hao, que vous resterez ensemble. Je ferai le nécessaire aussi pour que vos conditions soient plus douces.

Elle hocha la tête, mais ne remercia pas.

.

oOo

.

Elle grava la vision de la ville de Ceux d'en Haut, les "shamans", pour la rapporter à Rakist.

Elle lui raconterait tout. Ils verraient ensemble, par-delà les ténèbres.

Elle songeait au poème d'Eichendorff qu'elle lui avait récité. Que Hao ne connaissait pas.

Il avait pour titre _Wünschelrute_ , "baguette de sourcier". Un morceau de bois sans attrait, capable de repérer les endroits, invisibles, où se tapissaient les eaux souterraines.

Ses souvenirs, peut-être qu'elle les retrouverait d'elle-même? Elle n'arrivait toujours pas à retrouver le nom de l'époux de Jeanne. Mais elle tenait la première lettre. Un R. Elle en était sûre.

Elle n'avait pas besoin de l'enchantement de la citadelle des elfes pour vivre. Le soleil y était trop clair et, dans son pays, on avait toujours davantage vénéré la nuit. Là-bas, dans les entrailles du monde, gisait son chant en sommeil. Là où il n'y avait rien à voir, rien d'autre à faire qu'écouter. Dans les profondeurs.

De toute façon, elle avait toujours aimé le noir.

.

* * *

 _En y réfléchissant bien, cette histoire est un peu une version dark de "l'amour est aveugle"… OO_


	5. La terre n'est-elle que poussière?

.

 **La terre n'est-elle que poussière ?**

.

 _Joyeux Noël Gaianee!_

 _Musique: Journey OST_

 _Les thèmes: Under water - Portal - Sword_

 _Alors, pour celui-là... j'ai envie de dire qu'il ne faut pas chercher à comprendre! La fin éclaire le truc, tout de même. Là encore, il y a un monde alternatif, né de grosses libertés prises avec l'intrigue originelle et qui fait du coup une espèce de tambouille entre le manga et les partis pris de l'anime. Oui, appelons-les comme ça._

 _Au programme, de la bagarre, du violon et des caméo chelous._

* * *

.

Anna s'étonna de ne pas s'étouffer. Ils ne respiraient pas, et pourtant, des bulles s'échappaient de sa bouche. Elle n'avait aucune idée de comment ils étaient arrivés là, mais ils y étaient bel et bien. Le bleu des fonds marins les entourait, immense, splendide, incompréhensible.

Personne autour d'eux pour leur fournir une réponse.

À ses côtés, Yoh tordit les lèvres pour former des mots, mais aucun n'en sortit. Un filet de bulles s'étira hors de sa bouche.

Ce n'est pas la peine, pensa Anna. Tu sais où nous devons aller.

Elle-même en avait l'intuition. Il fallait avancer. Aller par-là. Ce qu'il y avait "par-là", elle n'en savait rien, mais c'était leur objectif. C'est pour ça qu'ils étaient là.

Elle fit signe à Yoh de la suivre et s'engouffra entre les rochers en nageant. Son collier de perles flottait autour de son cou.

.

La lumière était étonnante, sous la mer. On y voyait si clair… pourtant, Anna savait bien qu'il faisait noir dans les abysses. Elle ne chercha pas à comprendre.

Sous leurs pieds, le sable était blanc, constellé de cailloux et de coquillages. Quelques rochers affleuraient, plus noirs, et couverts d'algues, coraux, étoiles de mer. Il y avait aussi des poissons tropicaux et multicolores. Anna refusa de prêter attention à la beauté du décor. Le temps pressait.

Elle eut l'intuition du piège en voyant le geyser de bulles qui jaillissait par intermittences. Yoh, qui s'était approché trop près, poussa un cri étranglé d'eau et recula en en recevant sur le bras. Ça brûle, devina Anna. Mieux vaut les éviter.

Il y en avait tant qu'ils durent faire un détour.

Du temps perdu, maugréa la jeune fille.

.

Ils nageaient entre des rochers de plus en plus immenses lorsque l'obscurité commença à se faire. Sous eux, le sol avait pris une consistance noirâtre, et ne réverbérait plus la lumière. L'eau était aussi plus froide et Anna en conçut un sourd pressentiment de menace.

Nous sommes repérés, pensa-t-elle. _Il_ nous envoie quelque chose.

Il?

Au même instant, quelque chose de gluant lui attrapa la cheville. Elle se sentit tirée vers le fond. Yoh se précipita vers elle. En se penchant, Anna vit avec horreur qu'un tentacule violet lui avait saisi le pied. La chose qui la tenait l'entraînait avec une force considérable. Plissant les yeux, la jeune fille repéra la forme sombre des pseudopodes étalés sur la roche, et l'ombre immense d'une pieuvre géante. La créature ouvrit un œil jaune et se tordit pour dévoiler un orifice monstrueux, en son cœur, gouffre de chair rosée serti de dents tranchantes.

La terreur humaine la plus viscérale envahit Anna qui se débattit, tenta de nager dans l'autre sens…

Un deuxième tentacule empoigna son bras gauche. Un troisième son bras droit. Un quatrième s'enroula vicieusement autour de son cou.

Anna tenta d'invoquer ses fantômes. La chair gluante des ventouses tirait sur sa peau. La saisie à son cou s'épaissit: le tentacule s'étalait, remontait vers son menton, couvrait sa bouche…

Zenki et Kôki ne venaient pas.

Alors qu'elle se croyait perdue, un éclair de lumière zébra le fond des mers. Anna sentit que ses bras étaient libres. Sa cheville lui revint également. Puis le tentacule qui l'étranglait se rétracta lui aussi.

Anna se retourna.

Yoh brandissait son Harusame contre la pieuvre. Il avait délaissé tout pouvoir shamanique pour trancher les tentacules de sa lame.

Cela valait mieux, puisque de toute évidence, leurs pouvoirs leur avaient été ôtés.

Yoh fondit une dernière fois sur la créature menaçante et la trancha en deux. Anna était sûre d'entendre l'abomination crier.

Sans attendre, elle se retourna et se remit à nager.

.

Leurs bras leur faisaient mal et la tête leur tournait à tous les deux. Ils avançaient, mus par la même volonté, sans savoir où ils allaient, pourquoi… ils devaient arrêter un événement important. C'était grave, très grave. Mais il n'avaient pas plus de détails.

La montagne rocheuse qu'ils visaient depuis le début se dressa enfin devant eux. Le temps pour l'atteindre leur parut interminable.

Cela avait presque la forme d'un palais, même si c'était nettement plus grand. Une abomination gigantesque, faite de pics qui allaient dans tous les sens, de coulées de lave noire durcie et de falaises vertigineuses. Nageant jusqu'au pied de cette chose sans nom, Anna et Yoh réalisèrent qu'ils arrivaient à se tenir debout. Rien ne les faisait remonter, la pression ne les écrasait pas non plus.

On dirait que nous sommes morts, pensa Anna. Cela pourrait expliquer aussi pourquoi nos fantômes ne nous répondent plus.

Une entrée noire, gigantesque et peu engageante, s'offrait à eux. Anna posa le pied sur les marches qui y conduisaient et monta. L'idée de s'en aller, d'essayer de remonter à la surface, de trouver un coin plus accueillant ou de tenter quoi que ce soit d'autre ne lui vint même pas à l'esprit.

Ils s'enfoncèrent dans le noir le plus profond.

.

Ils marchèrent quelques temps côte à côte, avec pour seule compagnie eux-mêmes, le bruit de leurs pas et celui de leurs souffles, avant de se rendre compte que… s'il y avait du bruit…

Anna éleva les mains, toucha son visage. Sa peau était mouillée. Ils étaient entourés d'air! Ils avaient changé d'espace sans s'en rendre compte. Et ils respiraient! Leurs peaux étaient chaudes, on sentait même un petit courant d'air qui venait de l'autre bout du boyau.

– C'est incompréhensible, dit-elle.

Et elle fut surprise de s'entendre.

– Pour moi aussi, lui répondit la voix de Yoh. Mais ne t'inquiète pas, je suis sûr que tout ira bien.

Une lumière leur apparut finalement. Au bout du tunnel, ils se mirent à courir, cœurs battants, et finirent par déboucher sur une plage immense, vide et profondément sinistre.

Un ciel de tempête pesait sur le rivage. Des vagues noires se soulevaient sous les nuages. Le sable était gris, mat, d'une tonalité désespérante. Un vent glacial les fouetta à leur arrivée.

Anna se retourna pour voir à quoi ressemblait la montagne de ce côté-ci mais dans son dos, il n'y avait plus rien.

Rien d'autre que l'étendue vide et triste d'un désert gris qui s'étirait sans fin.

– Où sommes-nous? chuchota-t-elle.

– Je ne sais pas.

Anna essaya de réfléchir, mais l'accès à sa rationalité était comme bloqué. Ne restait que son angoisse.

– Où devons-nous aller? grommela-t-elle. Il n'y a rien, ici.

– Cette direction, fit Yoh en indiquant un point. Hao est par-là.

– Hao?

C'était donc lui qu'il fallait chercher? Au moment où Yoh le prononça, le nom lui parut évident. Et leur quête aussi. Ils devaient empêcher Hao de prendre… quelque chose. Le pouvoir peut-être.

– Tu crois que… commença-t-elle.

Mais elle n'eut pas le temps de parler.

Deux formes monstrueuses leurs sautèrent dessus.

Deux boules aveugles, hérissées de pointes, de griffes, d'armes.

Anna écarquilla les yeux.

Zenki et Kôki?

Non. Deux créatures indéterminées. On aurait dit des diables.

Yoh tira son sabre, tandis qu'Anna essayait désespérément d'invoquer son pouvoir. En vain.

Elle regarda son fiancé se faire démolir comme un tas de pierre moisies. Chaque coup qui lui était porté résonna dans sa propre chair.

Lorsque Yoh tomba, il laissa échapper le Harusame. Les deux diables se saisirent de lui et l'entraînèrent, n'accordant aucune attention à Anna.

Non, pensa-t-elle. Ce n'est pas possible.

La tête de Yoh pendait. Son visage était en sang.

Non.

Anna fit trois pas, hagarde et empoigna le sabre d'instinct.

NON!

Elle se rua comme un animal sauvage, sabre au clair, en hurlant. Le cri portait ses pas. Les diables ne se retournèrent pas. Elle bondit comme elle avait vu tant de fois Yoh le faire et abattit la lame.

Sur le vide.

Les deux diables commençaient déjà à s'effacer, et Yoh avec eux.

Le Harusame se planta dans le sable.

Anna fendit l'air une fois, deux fois, trois fois. Mais le tranchant de son sabre ne rencontra aucune chair tangible. Les sourires sardoniques de ses deux ennemis furent les dernières parties de leurs corps à s'effacer.

Anna était seule.

.

Elle ne resta pas là longtemps. Elle n'était pas du genre à se lamenter. S'efforçant d'oublier la douleur de son âme mutilée par l'enlèvement de Yoh, elle serra les dents et se remit en marche.

Lui prendre Yoh, c'était comme lui couper un bras. Une jambe. _Il_ l'avait bien compris et avait agi à dessein.

Les diables avaient été envoyés par Hao, ça ne faisait aucun doute. Il l'attendait, du haut de son trône. Il n'avait pris Yoh que pour la forcer à venir plus vite. Sans doute s'impatientait-il. Elle pressa le pas, savourant la colère en elle qui chassait la peur. La fureur était bien plus réconfortante. Elle préférait cela. Elle la connaissait mieux. Elle pouvait la maîtriser.

Sa main droite serrait la poignée du Harusame. La lame brillait sous l'éclat des nuages blancs. L'arme lui paraissait lourde car son bras n'y était pas habitué. Sa main était raide et moite de transpiration à force de la tenir. Pourtant, le contact avec ce sabre lui causait une émotion profonde, c'était comme tenir sa main. La poignée était chaude. Bien entendu, c'était sa chaleur à elle, mais elle ne pouvait s'empêcher de penser que le sabre avait sa vie propre, son esprit, son cœur, et qu'il palpitait entre ses doigts, comme un fragment de son âme.

Anna se mit à courir.

.

Autour d'elle, le paysage se modifiait subrepticement. Plus elle avançait, plus les dunes de la plage devenaient collines. Des rochers noirs torturés apparaissaient, ou des ruines étranges. Une brume glacée se levait. Le froid augmentait de pas en pas. Elle finit par remarquer des ombres étranges et douloureuses qui s'élevaient du brouillard. Se dirigeant dans cette direction, elle comprit qu'il s'agissait d'une ville.

Elle franchit la palissade branlante en grelottant. La brume hivernale était devenue gel. Quelques flocons tombaient sur un sol brillant de givre. La terre était d'ailleurs devenue dure.

De cette ville, il n'émanait que silence.

Les murs en étaient hauts, percés de fenêtres sombres, bouchées par des tissus grisâtres rapiécés. Cela ressemblait à une version ténébreuse du village pache. Le pouls d'Anna s'accéléra. Elle devait toucher au but.

Les rues étaient envahies de neige, à présent. On n'y voyait toujours personne, mais Anna avait de plus en plus l'impression d'entendre chuchoter sur son passage. Cela grésillait dans sa tête, un peu comme les pensées des gens à l'époque où elle arrivait à les entendre. Ce don maudit la rendait incapable de sortir en pleine foule, lui causait d'horribles migraines et provoquait chez elle une colère qui…

Oh non, pensa-t-elle.

Elle eut le réflexe de parer au-dessus de sa tête, ce qui la sauva sans le moindre doute. Le marteau du diable heurta son sabre et le choc se répercuta dans ses poignets, puis ses bras, jusqu'à faire s'entrechoquer ses dents.

Anna dégagea sa lame et fit face à son adversaire.

Ses adversaires.

Avec les pointes épaisses qui dépassaient de leurs gueules, leurs petits yeux stupides et leurs armes rudimentaires, ceux-là étaient des diables, des vrais. Tels ceux qui sortaient de sa fureur autrefois.

– Maman, ricana l'un, goguenard.

Comment osait-il? Anna se rua sur lui avec rage.

– Dégage!

Elle cogna de toutes ses forces mais aucune de ses attaques ne parvint à le faire fléchir. Le diable rigolait en subissant la morsure de son sabre. L'autre éleva son maillet, prêt à l'écraser. Il lui fallut toute son adresse pour le repousser sans tomber en déséquilibre. Anna les repoussa tous deux et vit qu'ils allaient se jeter sur elle en même temps. Elle sauta d'un bond pour se mettre hors de leur portée et les vit se heurter l'un l'autre, ridicules, pathétiques.

Lorsqu'elle retomba, ils geignaient. Elle faillit s'esclaffer.

Elle revint à l'attaque et parvint à taillader la joue de l'un qui se mit à pleurnicher.

– Mais ça fait mal! protesta-t-il.

– Minable, décréta Anna.

Comme le calme revenait en elle, elle réalisa que ses coups portaient mieux. Elle se sentait devenir plus forte.

Ma colère les nourrit, comprit-elle. Si je reste calme, ils perdront.

Je dois rester moi-même.

Elle s'élança à nouveau, prête à porter le coup définitif. Dès lors que la lame du Harusame fendit l'air et bascula vers l'avant, elle sentit qu'elle avait gagné.

Le premier diable fut tranché en deux. Le cri qu'il poussa disparut dans l'air en même temps que ses deux moitiés. Le second connut le même sort.

.

Restée seule, Anna reprit son souffle et essuya la sueur qui lui couvrait le front. Elle inspecta les hauteurs de la ville, ces falaises gigantesques percées de fenêtres, mais ne vit aucun autre ennemi. Les murmures résonnaient toujours dans sa tête. Comme si la ville était aussi densément peuplée qu'une métropole, mais qu'elle ne pouvait voir personne.

Elle reprit sa route, méfiante, les temps bourdonnantes. Elle avait l'impression que les chuchotis s'intensifiaient et cela lui faisait mal à la tête. Que se passait-il ? Ne pouvaient-ils pas arrêter de jacasser, sans cesse, ne pouvaient-ils pas faire silence, un peu, dans leurs satanées têtes vides, surtout si c'était pour penser autant d'inepties! Ces maudits humains ne savaient pas ce que c'était que la paix. Ni la bonté, d'ailleurs. Ce qu'elle lisait en eux, c'était toujours la même chose: méchanceté, vice, paresse, égoïsme, bassesse, médiocrité, hypocrisie, vilenie, mensonges, trahisons, vulgarité, jugements à l'emporte-pièce, vanité. Ils ne méritaient pas de fouler cette terre, finirait-elle par penser.

Anna s'arrêta et s'appuya contre un mur, transie, au milieu d'une ruelle serpentine. Le bruit s'intensifiait, sa respiration montait et une sueur froide coulait à présent le long de son dos. Les pensées qui avaient traversé son esprit la bouleversaient. Qu'est-ce qui lui prenait, tout d'un coup? C'était fini, tout ça, cette colère, cette haine, Yoh l'avait aidée à y mettre un terme.

Yoh qui n'était plus là.

Est-ce que c'était pour ça?

Ou bien était-ce Hao qui lui soufflait ces pensées interdites? Celles-là même qui donnaient autrefois naissance à des monstres?

Pourtant, elle avait vaincu. Vaincu, oui. Combien de diables faudrait-il tuer pour avoir la paix?

Portant ses mains à ses oreilles, Anna hurla:

– Montrez-vous!

.

Et brusquement, ils furent là.

Des diables, de toutes sortes, de toutes tailles. Des avec des haches. D'autres avec des marteaux. Des avec des piques. D'autres avec des dents. Certains avaient des yeux rouges minuscules et stupides. D'autres avaient des yeux jaunes immenses. Certains étaient énormes, avec des voix caverneuses. D'autres étaient minuscules et émettaient de petits ricanements suraigus.

Anna se mit en garde. Longtemps.

Finalement, poussant un cri féroce, elle se jeta dans la mêlée.

Le Harusame fendait l'air avec une méthode qui n'égalait que la froideur d'Anna. Chaque créature qu'elle éventrait, tranchait, brisait, écrasait, tailladait, et qui disparaissait en fumée, l'apaisait. Elle chercha au plus profond d'elle-même le calme souverain que lui avait enseigné Kino. Le détachement qu'elle guettait durant les heures passées sous la cascade glacée. Elle zébra l'air et parsema le sol de débris de monstres en cherchant en son cœur la perfection du détachement. Elle finit par fermer les yeux. Sa vue était de toute façon très basse, chose normale pour une itako.

Les diables étaient décidément féroces et elle prenait beaucoup de coups. Pourtant la douleur ne lui parvenait pas, elle était comme déconnectée de son corps.

En même temps, elle avait bien compris qu'il ne fallait plus chercher à comprendre, rien de tout ça n'était normal. Elle ne s'étonnait plus de rien, ni de l'espace incompréhensible, ni du fait qu'elle sache d'instinct se battre un sabre à la main, ni de son absence de blessures, malgré le nombre d'adversaires. Elle était probablement morte, tout ça n'était pas réel, c'était juste que Hao avait gagné, s'était emparé du Great Spirit et…

Non, réalisa Anna, pas encore. C'est pour l'en empêcher que Yoh et moi sommes venus ici.

Son sabre détruisit le dernier diable et elle ouvrit les yeux.

Devant elle, la ruelle était vide.

Dans ses oreilles, le silence.

Je dois rejoindre Hao, pensa-t-elle. Yoh est en danger.

– Inutile de me retenir plus longtemps avec tes bêtises, rugit-elle. Tu ne pourras pas l'éviter. J'arrive.

Hao l'entendrait, elle n'en doutait pas.

.

La ville s'étirait vers l'avant mais ne semblait pas avoir de centre. Anna était donc obligée de suivre le dédale qui s'ouvrait à sa course. Il n'y avait pas d'alternative.

Depuis quelques temps qu'elle avançait, un son s'élevait du silence.

Une musique.

En s'approchant, Anna réalisa qu'il s'agissait d'un violon.

Elle se mit à courir, certaine que cela devait être un signe, même si elle ne comprenait pas encore lequel. Elle finit par déboucher sur une place immense, au centre de laquelle se trouvait un puits. Et une fille.

Elle était coiffée d'un bonnet dont s'échappait une chevelure de la même couleur que la sienne et tenait sous son menton un violon sur lequel elle jouait une petite mélodie entraînante qui détonnait dans ce paysage lugubre.

Anna n'avait pas le temps de l'écouter.

– Hé, lança-t-elle en arrivant à hauteur de la fille.

– Oui? demanda celle-ci sans s'arrêter de jouer.

– Je cherche Hao.

– Oh, fit la fille. Bonne chance.

Anna se retint de lui flanquer une baffe.

– Tu sais où il est?

– Non.

– Ne mens pas!

Contrariée, la fille s'arrêta de jouer.

– Je n'en sais rien, personne ne le sait, mais si tu le cherches vraiment, tu finiras par tomber sur lui.

– Et est-ce que tu as vu Yoh, alors? Il… Il ressemble à Hao.

– Vous ne pourrez être ensemble que lorsque les combats auront cessé, répliqua la fille, comme si c'était une évidence.

Mais qu'est-ce que c'est que ça ? pensa Anna. Pourquoi faut-il que la seule personne que je rencontre enfin soit aussi bizarre?

– Qu'est-ce que tu es, au juste? ne put-elle s'empêcher de demander.

Car depuis le début, elle n'avait rencontré que des ennemis.

– Une shaman, comme toi. Il y en a plein, ici, qui se sont perdus.

– Je n'en ai pas vu.

– Parce que tu ne fais pas attention.

Elle se remit à jouer.

– Pourquoi joues-tu?

– Pour m'échapper.

– Avec un _violon_?

– Oui. Ce monde-ci est pourri de l'intérieur. Je ne veux pas y rester. Je veux créer mon propre univers. C'est pour ça qu'on veut devenir Shaman King, tu sais.

– Divagations, soupira Anna.

La fille rit.

– Dans mon monde à moi, il n'y aurait que des divagations.

La fille ferma les yeux et s'isola dans sa musique. Anna ne la remercia pas. Elle continua sa course.

.

Au cœur d'une grande artère, qui ne semblait pas avoir de fin, elle rencontra un groupe de trois shamans: un grand blond vêtu d'une parka et armé d'un bâton, une blonde au regard froid et armée d'un tambour et un homme d'une carrure titanesque qui portait un casque. Elle ne les avait jamais vus avant.

– Tiens, une autre, lança le blond. Tu viens prendre le thé avec nous?

– Le thé? fit Anna, sourcil en l'air.

Elle commençait à en avoir assez de toutes ces bizarreries.

– Je cherche Hao, reprit-elle avec patience.

– Tu peux prendre ce chemin, conseilla le géant.

– Merci.

– Ou alors, celui-là, ajouta-t-il en pointant l'autre direction.

– Ou celui-ci, celui-ci et celui-là, compléta la jeune fille blonde.

Je suis cernée par des fous, pensa Anna. Est-ce que je suis folle, moi-même?

– Hao est partout, expliqua le blondinet. C'est inutile de le chercher. C'est comme chercher Dieu. Tu n'y arriveras pas.

Anna se détourna, serra les poings et reprit son chemin.

– Hé! C'est pas la peine, on te dit! Reste avec nous, on a du thé au beurre!

.

Par la suite, elle ne cessa de rencontrer des visages, connus ou non. Elle avait repéré certains d'entre eux lors de la cérémonie d'ouverture. Une jeune femme vêtue d'orange au visage doux, accompagnée d'un vieillard et d'une fillette aux yeux vides, lui offrit de se baigner dans le fleuve sacré. Une gamine albinos, ravissante, couverte de chaînes et de sang, l'invita à essayer des vêtements et à manger des gâteaux. Des anges et des lumières tournaient autour d'elle. Elle croisa même Ren et Horo Horo qui lui proposèrent d'engager le combat contre eux. Ce fut d'ailleurs la seule fois où elle fut réellement tentée. Leur botter les fesses à tous les deux aurait vraiment été un régal. Mais elle ferma les yeux et refusa, une fois de plus.

On lui offrit des fleurs, des bijoux, des produits délicats, de l'encens, des perles, des fruits exotiques, l'amour, la mort, la menace, la vieillesse, le pouvoir, l'invisibilité, la chance, la grandeur et la beauté. Elle fut plus couverte de présents que ne l'aurait été un prince à sa naissance.

Finalement, excédée elle s'arrêta dans une petite courette.

Ferma les yeux.

Hurla au ciel:

– Lâche! Montre-toi! Tu crois pouvoir me retenir avec tes artifices? Tu crois que je ne comprends pas ce que tu fais? Sors de ton trou et viens m'affronter si tu es aussi puissant qu'on le dit! Ou bien est-ce que tu veux qu'on dise de toi partout que le Shaman King se planque comme un rat en voyant arriver une simple itako?

D'abord, seul le silence lui répondit. Puis l'univers se déchira. Il y eut un craquement, comme un tissu qui se déchire. Anna eut l'impression qu'une main immense l'emportait.

.

Elle se trouvait à présent au cœur des vestiges d'un temple ancien, recouvert de verdure. Il y avait des cris de bêtes, d'oiseaux et le bruit d'une cascade, en fond. Et Hao se tenait là, souriant, sur un trône de pierre.

– Bonjour, la salua-t-il. Je te félicite. Je ne pensais pas que quiconque parviendrait jusqu'ici.

Anna brandit son sabre.

– Je ne suis pas venue bavarder. Où est Yoh?

– Yoh est ici, avec nous.

– Où ça?

– En fait il se tient devant toi.

Hao se tapota la poitrine. Anna se figea. Comprit.

– Nous avons fusionné, chuchota-t-il. J'ai récupéré ma moitié.

Le souffle lui manqua. Anna vacilla. Sa main retomba.

Impossible. Elle ne pouvait pas être arrivée trop tard.

– Ne t'inquiète pas, Anna, rien ne va changer pour toi, la rassura Hao.

Les doigts de la jeune fille tremblaient.

– Tu voulais devenir la femme du Shaman King, c'est bien ce que tu as toujours dit?

Il était près d'elle, maintenant. Il était arrivé si vite qu'elle n'avait pas pu bouger. D'un doigt, il releva doucement son menton. Son visage lui parut immense, à cette faible distance.

– Donc, conclut-il, ça veut bien dire qu' _inconsciemment_ , tu t'en fichais, de qui gagnerait?

Il ne fallait pas l'écouter. Surtout pas, où ça deviendrait vrai. Il transformait les paroles, ses intentions, en mensonges.

Anna ne parvenait plus à faire le moindre geste.

– Comme ça, tout le monde aura ce qu'il voulait, poursuivit Hao. Yoh aura sa vie tranquille et tu pourras cesser de te faire du souci pour lui. On peut même dire que quelque part, il est devenu roi, lui aussi, puisque nous ne faisons qu'un.

Au prix d'un immense effort, Anna parvint à secouer la tête.

– Quoi? s'étonna le roi.

– Il n'est pas là, articula-t-elle entre ses dents. Il n'y a rien de lui en toi.

Hao parut désorienté.

– Tu finiras par vaincre le déni, promit-il. Je…

– Je ne suis pas dans le déni. Tu l'as absorbé, mais il n'a pas fusionné avec toi.

Le contrôle d'elle-même lui revenait peu à peu.

– Il est là, en toi, mais entier. Il a cédé, mais ne t'a rien donné. Sa personnalité est intacte. Tu n'as obtenu aucun de ses pouvoirs. Tu ne fais que l'héberger.

Elle rit presque en prononçant ces mots.

Hao, lui, semblait prêt à se mettre en colère.

– Il y a encore de petites choses à revoir, entre toi et moi, je crois, fit-il avec toute la férocité d'un homme qui se contient de toutes ses forces. Mais ce n'est pas grave, Anna. Nous avons l'éternité pour y penser.

– Tu fais comme si j'avais déjà donné ma réponse, s'amusa Anna.

– Je n'ai pas besoin de ta réponse, s'amusa Hao.

– Eh bien, tu vois, c'est précisément ce qui fait que tu ne seras jamais l'égal de Yoh, pour moi.

Hao l'observa avec curiosité.

– Tout ça, c'est comme pour ton projet. Je ne suis pas sûre de ce que tu vas faire, une fois roi, mais je sais que ça sera pareil. Égoïste. Uniquement centré sur toi. Sur ce que tu veux. Sur ce que tu détestes.

– Pas du tout, assura-t-il. Je ne veux que le bien de ce monde. Tu dois avoir confiance en moi, Anna. Ne sommes-nous pas fiancés?

Pour toute réponse, Anna brandit à nouveau le sabre de Yoh.

Hao l'écarta d'un geste et fit voler l'arme à dix pas de là.

– Inutile.

Désarmée, Anna resta les bras en l'air.

Plus rien, plus d'espoir.

Tant pis.

Jouant le tout pour le tout, elle bondit sur lui et l'empoigna par sa cape. Hao parut curieux de voir ce qu'elle allait faire. Un sourire sardonique retroussa les lèvres de l'itako.

– Longue vie au roi, chuchota-t-elle.

Et son bras, tendu à l'extrême, s'enfonça comme une lame dans sa poitrine. Anna était sûre d'avoir senti son cœur. Hao hoqueta et ses yeux se révulsèrent sous le choc. Empoignant ce qu'elle avait sous la main, Anna tira. Arracha. Et retira sa main avec un cri de victoire.

Il y eut du sang, de la chair, des particules spirituelles, partout. Puis un choc sourd.

Le corps de Hao tomba comme une peau morte.

À sa place, se tenait le plus grand diable qu'Anna ait jamais vu.

Elle voulut hurler, saisir une arme, faire quelque chose. Mais ce diable, né de sa colère contre Hao, de sa frustration de n'avoir pu sauver Yoh, de sa peur pour la suite, était mille fois plus fort que tous les précédents réunis.

Son bras titanesque s'éleva au-dessus d'elle et s'abattit.

Le noir l'emporta.

.

oOo

.

Anna fut tirée des ténèbres par ses propres hurlements. Elle s'aperçut qu'elle se débattait férocement. Une poigne l'enserrait. Elle s'agita dans tous les sens, jusqu'à percevoir une voix d'homme terrifiée, des mains chaudes…

Elle ouvrit les yeux.

Son adversaire était une paire de draps entortillés.

Il faisait jour et un Pache se tenait à côté d'elle, prêt à prendre la fuite si elle s'avérait menaçante.

Silva.

– Anna! s'écria-t-il finalement. On a cru que tu ne t'éveillerais jamais. C'est terminé, maintenant, tu as réussi. Tu es arrivée.

Elle cessa de hurler et posa une main fine sur sa gorge. Elle tremblait encore.

Les diables, la ville, l'eau, Hao, la pieuvre, Yoh, le sabre, le violon, les rues interminables, les shamans fous, le temple dans la jungle, le Diable… tout ça, un rêve?

Non.

– J'ai eu… j'ai eu une vision, fit-elle d'une voix rauque.

– C'est… enfin ce n'est pas anormal, assura Silva. Même si tu ne participes pas au Shaman Fight, tu es une shaman d'un certain niveau et le Great Spirit a dû vouloir… t'évaluer, disons, avant de te laisser passer.

– Passer? répéta-t-elle.

Elle reprenait son souffle peu à peu et des bribes de souvenirs commençaient tout juste à refaire surface.

– Oui. À franchir la montagne. Pour atteindre le village Pache.

Silva pencha la tête sur le côté.

– Tu sais, avant d'y arriver, les shamans sont "examinés" par le Great Spirit. Ça peut prendre des formes… assez diverses. Et du temps.

Anna relâcha son souffle. Ça lui revenait.

– Combien de temps?

– Huit jours.

– Huit jours? s'écria-t-elle. Mais les épreuves?

– Du calme, ça n'a pas commencé, on a plein de shamans encore dans les vapes.

Silva parut hésiter, puis dit enfin:

– Tous ceux que tu connais… ont réussi à passer.

Anna hocha la tête.

– Et ceux qui m'accompagnaient? Manta?

– Lui aussi.

Elle commençait à se sentir rassurée. Son cerveau anxieux continuait tout de même à turbiner pour s'assurer qu'il n'y avait plus personne pour qui se faire du souci. Hmm. Et maintenant, elle revoyait l'arrivée en Amérique, la traversée des montagnes, la rencontre avec Hao, et puis, sa main sur son poignet, la pression de la pierre dans son dos, son regard, sa puissance, la claque qu'elle lui avait mise…

Était-ce un hasard si elle avait vu tout cela dans son sommeil?

Non, c'était ce qui allait arriver. Du moins, c'était une des possibilités. Kino l'avait avertie maintes fois: l'avenir avait toujours plusieurs chemins.

D'ailleurs, elle avait apporté de quoi changer tout ça, et…

… Son regard vola immédiatement autour de la pièce.

– Le livre est là, annonça Silva, devinant l'objet de son souci. Toutes tes affaires ont été apportées ici.

Anna en fit le compte, de loin. Le Tchô Senjiryaketsu trônait en belle place, à côté de son collier. Tout allait bien. Elle avait même reçu un avertissement assez précis. Alors, pourquoi continuait-elle à avoir peur?

.

Le garçon qu'elle avait rencontré dans les montagnes. Si doux et si monstrueux, à la fois. La terre dont il rêvait était stérile. Sans hommes ni amour. Juste vide, et terrifiante, comme la ville qu'elle avait traversée. Comment son cœur, lorsqu'elle était petite.

Il allait falloir le battre. Pas seulement pour gagner, pas seulement pour la famille Asakura, pas seulement pour sa fierté à elle, mais parce qu' _il le fallait_ , à tout prix.

Il y avait plusieurs options à prendre en compte. On pouvait le combattre de diverses manières. Pourtant, elle avait un mauvais pressentiment. L'impression que son rêve lui avait apporté une réponse supplémentaire, mais qu'elle n'avait pas encore mis la main dessus.

Ah si. Tiens. La violence. La lutte, les armes, le combat. Rien de tout ça n'avait marché dans son rêve. Était-ce un avertissement? Hao était plus fort. Beaucoup trop fort. "Inutile", l'avait-il avertie. D'ailleurs, elle en avait déjà eu l'intuition dans les montagnes. Et en libérant le sort scellé, aussi.

Mais alors, si la violence devait forcément échouer contre lui, qu'est-ce qui pourrait fonctionner?

L'univers entier n'aurait pas suffi à lui répondre.

.


	6. Epilogue

.

 **Épilogue**

 **Faites vos jeux**

.

– Et voilà! Vous en pensez quoi?

Mathilda avait fini la lecture de son "prologue". Elle était la dernière. Tous les autres, Manta, Pirika, Chocolove et Marion avaient présenté chacun leur monde. Ils avaient procédé de cette manière, car ils n'arrivaient pas à décider qui ferait le maître du jeu. Tout le monde voulait l'être, tout le monde avait son idée d'histoire. Au moins, là, c'était démocratique.

Mais l'exposé de Mathilda laissait perplexe.

– Eh bien euh c'est très… poétique. Et original, commença Manta. Tout cet univers un peu olé-olé, avec les artistes, et tout. Mais…

Il s'interrompit et rougit comme une pivoine.

– Ben quoi? répliqua-t-elle.

– Ce qu'il veut dire, c'est que c'est un peu gênant de parler de ses amis comme ça… tenta d'expliquer Pirika.

– Moi, je trouve ça plutôt bien vu, ricana Chocolove.

– Bien vu ou pas, coupa Manta avec le plus grand sérieux, les principaux intéressés ne doivent _jamais_ entendre parler de cette histoire.

Et il coula un regard menaçant à l'adresse de Pirika.

Mathilda leva les yeux au ciel.

– Vous êtes des petites natures, hein! C'était mignon! D'abord, j'ai même pas été dans les détails! Et puis, le tien est pas mieux, Manta. Il est trop sérieux! Et super triste! On dirait une dissert! En plus, où t'as vu que Canna en pincerait pour un vieux croulant?

– Je suis d'accord, approuva Pirika.

– Le tien, Pirika, c'est du gros n'importe quoi, répliqua Manta.

– J'ai beaucoup d'imagination, moi, c'est pour ça!

– Ouais, n'empêche que tu triches, avec tes trois mondes en un seul! Ça part dans tous les sens en plus!

– Eh oh, t'as vu celui de Choco? Entre l'humour pourri et les trucs chelous avec Tam…

– Chez moi, au moins on s'amuse! riposta Chocolove.

– Et tout le monde finit bourré ou drogué? railla Pirika.

– Mary aime bien le sien, dit alors la jeune fille blonde qui n'avait pas encore proféré un seul mot.

Silence général. Yeux ronds. Ils l'avaient oublié, celui-là.

– Ouais mais, peut-être pas, marmonna Chocolove, gêné, il est un peu… un peu creepy quoi, ton monde…

Comme Mary le toisait pour le défier d'expliciter sa pensée, on changea de sujet vite fait. Pirika trouva rapidement.

– Sinon, j'ai une idée.

– Quoi?

– Un autre monde, ça m'est venu comme ça.

– Raconte.

– Imaginez. Ça se passe des années après le Shaman Fight. On est tous devenus vieux. Yoh et Anna ont un fils.

– Ouille, ouille.

– Whaaat?

– Rooo vous imaginez?

– …Tamao et Ryû s'en occupent parce que euh… ils sont pas là, voilà.

– Et les autres?

– Mon frère reste chez lui à planter des fukis et à chanter _L'Hymne de nos campagnes_. Toi, Choco, tu finis en prison…

– Sympa.

– De rien. Lyserg devient flic. Et Ren…

– Je sais! s'écria Chocolove, pris au jeu. Il se marie avec l'Iron Maiden Jeanne!

Tout le monde éclata de rire.

– La blague.

– Haha, énorme!

– …Et ils ont un gosse!

– Nan mais sérieusement, arrête Choco, je vais me faire dessus!

– Attendez, j'en ai une mieux! gloussa Mathilda. Nous, avec Canna et Mary, on serait serveuses dans l'onsen d'Anna!

– Ho! Excellente, celle-là.

– Et Tamao devient trop badass! Et elle fait peur comme Anna!

Tout le monde se tordait de rire. Pirika s'essuya les yeux.

– N'empêche on rigole, mais ça se peut trop.

– Et y se passe quoi ensuite? lui demanda Manta, à bout de souffle à force de rigoler.

– Ben, comme d'hab, tiens, y a des gens qui se pointent, qui veulent se battre, et à la fin on les invite à bouffer!

– Les amis, s'écria joyeusement Mathilda, ça me botte, celui-là, on le fait? J'ai toujours eu envie de jouer sur le thème du palais des bains dans le _Voyage de Chihiro_.

Pirika, Chocolove, Manta approuvèrent, les yeux encore brillants de rire. Ils se tournèrent alors vers la plus silencieuse du groupe.

– Mary aime bien, approuva finalement la dernière, non sans avoir savouré son petit effet.

– Allez.

.

* * *

 _Et voici donc les véritables auteurs de vos cadeaux! ^^ Encore une fois, joyeux Noël!_


End file.
